How to Train your Mage
by Maddening Dreams
Summary: What if Hiccup had a friend? One that stood by his side since the day she and her siblings ended up on Berk. One that understood him better than anyone? Who knew it only had to be a girl with magic at the palm of her hands to be best friends with the chief's son. I know bad summary. My first fanfic! Please read, review and fave!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic on Fanfiction and also my first fanfic on How to train your dragon. There might be some grammar or punctuation errors so I'm sorry if there is some of those. I don't own anything but the character Ashling, Stone and Kyna, more will be introduce later on. Also I have been working on this story since the second movie came out so there are more chapter but I will only post the first one to se how you the readers feel about it. Please review, and favorite. Enjoy!

_This, is Berk. It's twelve days of North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing death. Its located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village. In the word sturdy. Its been there for seven generations, but every single building is new. Theres fishing, hunting and a beautiful view of the sunset. The only problem is well the pest. Most people would have mice, snakes, bugs, nope, we have dragons._

I practically running, hearring people kept saying "get back inside" to a scrawny stick of a boy who was running the opposite direction from me. '_Be safe Hiccup...' _

I ran trying to get to the hall with little children following my lead. My name is Ashling O'Meara, yeah I know weird name but better than the other names that given to the viking kids to scare of trolls or gnomes, like being vikings don't do that already. "Duck!" I threw myself at the kids as a shield not wanting them to get burned by a dragon. Lifting myself ignoring the the yells of others telling me to get the kids safety, tell me something I don't know already people! "Come on!" I grabbed two of the kids hands and ran to the hall once again. Out of no where a large warhammer made contact with a gronckle and skid across from the grounds. Looking up I gave a sheepish smile.

"What you doing out here with the kids!? Get inside already!"

"No really?! Come on kiddies!"

That young lad is Stone, he's tall, but not as tall as the chief, he has a lean muscular body with a scar that starts from his right shoulder down left side of his thigh, his skin tan with freckles that dust his oval like face, his hair is dark brown almost black that went down to his shoulders with one little braid with a leather strap that wrap around it, his eyes were a dark brown that showed much knowledge care but when in battle was a beast protecting his kin. He wears black trousers and bandages around his waist wearing a black fur vest. He is my older brother a warrior like the other vikings, but unlike the other viking warriors he won't kill dragons. Which I am very thankful for, the very thought of sickens me for many reasons.

Instead of going straight to the Hall I went to a bunker of a sort where the children could hide in there until the raid is over. It was made after when the dragons decided to surround the hall one day and we couldn't stay in there for protection and if something else comes up when we are under attack I would always take them there. You're probably wondering why I do this, well its my job! Instead of drowning out fires, working at the forge, or setting up medicines at the healer hut like the other teens my age I get help protect the kids when the parents are fighting off dragons! Most people question it, but I'm a special case.

We came for a stop when we finally reached the bunker, it was located near the bottom of the great hall, I threw open the little doors and quickly but carefully picked up a kids and placed them inside. "Stay in there, when its over your parents will come get you." The children all noded. I closed the doors and looked around then it hit me like a ton of stones. I clutched my head moaning in pain, I saw my friend running from a monstrous nightmare, it changes to seeing him kneeling front of a black dragon one that I have never seen before, and finally a great explosion of fire with the same black dragon and a strange winged creature falling into the depth of the flames and a man with long black hair with blazing red eyes snarling with much hatred, Hiccup on the floor and me bleeding over him…. my eye flashed open. "HICCUP!"

I ran without even thinking wanting to find my best friend wanting to tell him everything, but first priority making sure he stays alive. "Please be okay…" I took a turn and saw him running from a monstrous nightmare. I ran even faster hoping I can get the timing right. "Hiccup!" The stick of a lad looked up with fear in his eyes, I harshly grabbed his arm and made a turn behind a post and held him close hiding my face in his chest as he held me tightly as well hid his face in my hair. I felt the heat of the lava like fire hit the post, then it stopped. My eyes widen with worry then I heard Stoick the Vast harsh voice with little smugness in it. Wincing ever so slightly the post that protected Hiccup and I had collapsed and rolled down the village freeing deadly nadders from their prison nets and they took some sheep with them. Oh boy….

"Sorry, Dad." Oh did I mention my best friend's dad is the chief of Berk? Well now you know! Stoick just glared at us at Hiccups comment, I looked around and the whole village surrounded us. Oh jeez.

"Okay, but I hit a nightfury." Stoick without out warning grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt and with a surprise someone grabbed mine as well. Snarling I twisted my head around to see Stone and.. oh you gotta be kidding me, my sister Kyna. Both glared at me with disapproval.

"What where you thinking lass! Why you even out here? Shouldn't you be protecting the wee ones?" Kyna practically screeched out. Groaning I whacked my brothers hand away from my tunic making fall onto the ground. "They are in the bunker! I did my job and you know I keep an eye on my vision seeing if anyone needs me!"

That is my other job. I am somewhat a seer. But when I say that I'm more than just a gifted child with far seeing eyes. My siblings and I are not normal we are… well we're magic folk. My sister is a healer both physical and spirit healing and great at wards and has the sight of seeing spirits from life and death. My brother is a destructive elemental mage, he can practically control any element he wishes and make it into a weapon and if he truly wanted to he could make this whole island go under seas. He can also make earth into a amor and make lightning, fire and ice fuse with a weapon, like a mace for example, its quite interesting really

And me… well I have telecinese; meaning I can control anything with my mind. I can easily rope something in my head and move it. I also can read peoples thoughts, it might sound cool but its a real pain hearing people voices inside my head, and let me tell you something hearing Snotlout's thoughts about Astrid and Kyna body is bloody disgusting. But I'm a rare sort of mage from what Stone tells me. I am a spirit walker, its those who can leave their body whenever they wish. Its quite fascinating really but also strange to not have a solid form, I can walk the spiritual lands and speak with the ones who are lost or scared or completely mental. There is also something my siblings and I all have in common; we can shapeshift in one form. My brother learned his a while back, he's a Hippogriff! My sister and I still haven't learned how to shapeshift yet but we are still learning.

Stone said everyone in the family can shapeshift, we just don't know what are form is yet, but it always clear when at birth a mark will appear if given an animal that is what you shape into, or some crap like that. And sometimes we go our own way to learning new spells. Which is illusion for me.

"What was the vision this time Ashling?" Stoick asked with a harsh voice. I looked at him with a glare and sighed. "A monstrous nightmare trying to attack my friend." Did I forget to tell you that only thing they know about is my visions? Yeah when I had my first vision when I was six and they happen frequently after that, it freaked out Stone so bad because no one in the family was ever given such a gift (as far as he knows), so he took me to Elder Gothi who said Frigga bestowed gift on me that it finally appeared. Shaking my head at the memories when Hiccup started speaking.

"Yeah but I caught a nightfury, which it landed in Raven Point, and I actually caught one! Lets put out a search party out there before-"

"Stop! Just… stop." Stoick said tiredly. Hiccup and I flinched at the sound of his harsh voice.

"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Uh not to interrupt father and son bickering time sir, but don't you think we should eat less so we can preserve more food. So it will help if everyone eats less and instead of eating a whole chicken to themselves." I said rather bluntly not noticing some people were glaring at me or feeling self conscious about their weight.

"This isn't a joke you two!" He snapped at us. I bit down my tongue before I can snap back at him. He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Hiccup, why can't you follow the most simplest orders."

I bit my lip this time, so hard it started to bleed. "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to kill… its who I am, dad." Oh Hiccup…

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick said tiredly. I gave a small sigh, that is true my friend is not a dragon killer and he will never be one. But that look of hurt flashed through Hiccup's eyes made my heart break for him. Out of instinct I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. Hiccup's head shot up with a surprise look, I gave a sad smile only to have him look back down but giving a slightly squeeze knowing I was hurt for him. Stoick looked up at the blonde beard smith, Gobber.

"Get back to the house and make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Gobber gently pushed Hiccup to, what the villages calls, the walk of shame. His hand slipped from mine as he walked, and which was my turn to be pushed forward. I rolled my eyes and walked the same path with head held high. When we passed the teens I couldn't help but smile when Snotlout got hit by Gobber. And this didn't go unnoticed by the said boy.

"So Ashling, are you finally gonna give up on useless and join the side of Snotlout?"

I gave a snort. "Yeah the chances of that happening is when my friendship with Hiccup ends."

"Oh feisty." I glared at him but smiled when Tuffnut slapped him upside the head. Shaking my head I kept walking not noticing that Tuffnut was looking my way. Let me tell you about the teens. Theres Fishlegs Ingerman, a bit big for a fifteen year old ladd, real sweetheart and a very large amount of knowledge on dragons, he's nice to talk to but Hiccup and I don't want him getting pulled in the bullying so we hardly talk in front of crowds. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thortson twins, total adrenaline rush junkies and two people you don't wanna mess with. Mess with one twin get hit by the other, but they can be very fun to be around at times especially when getting payback. Snotlout Jorgenson… bleh. Guy thinks he can do anything. And theres Astrid Hofferson, girl proves the women can be better vikings then men. I respect her but shes hard to speak to.

I sighed when we got to our hut. I went straight up to my room ignoring my siblings and looked at the mirror that was given to me a few years back. I couldn't help but give a small frown at my reflection. I also am consider as a 'hiccup'. I'm not tall, but not thin mostly a bit pudgy with wide hips, dark olive skin with dark freckles that dusted all over my body. My face is round with large eyes, my eyes I like the most of my features my left is a nice forest green and my right eye is hazel; ocean blue, earthy brown lands and forest green colors mix together. I looked at my hair and sighed, I once had very long wavy brownish, reddish, blonde hair that went down to my mid back. But for a while my hair began to slightly become into dread curly locks and losing the light blonde hair. Which I don't mine I get to wrap colorful wool around the dreadlocks but my sister keeps yelling at me to cut the locks and brush my hair. We live on a viking island, I bathe and make sure I smell nice unlike most of the folk here but my hair is something I can care less for.

But there is this one feature I love the most about me more than my eyes is my birthmark. On my back is this huge winged like shaped griffin, the creatures that once stood beside dragons in the olden ages. I love it so much! Stone has a birthmark that looks like a hippogriff on his back and Kyna has a pertyon on her thigh. People thought they were tattoos at first, it was kinda funny to see their reaction that it isn't.

I looked at myself over. I removed my sleeping tunic, boots and leggings and replaced them with a cleaner tunic which is a dark ocean blue color with long somewhat ripped sleeves that goes down to my knuckles that has ripped thumb hole and the hem of the tunic goes down below my bum. I grabbed some brown leggings that was slightly rip around the knees from skidding a lot to dodge a dragon... or a fist. I put on my non special brown boots. Looking at myself I smile a bit, but I was missing something… Oh! I grab my wool brown hooded poncho and smiled. As I walked out my room I grabbed my leather choker with a pendent on it that Hiccup made for me a few years ago, in which in return I made a friendship knot bracelet from colorful wool that Trader Johann had given me.

Walking down stairs my brother was gone and my sister was reading the Book of Dragons. My nose wrinkled in disgust. When I got down Kyna looked at me then back at the book.

"Sooooo… where's Stone?" I asked.

"He's helping cleaning and rebuilding the village. Why?"

"Just curious…"

She shrugged and continue to read. I looked at her for a moment, my sister is a year older than me she is also fifteen like the others, her face is heart shaped with long light blonde hair that curled quite nicely and she had bright blue eyes that shine, her skin is tan and flawless. Kyna is taller than Hiccup and I by a few inches, she was thin but not runt skinny, she wore a light blue tunic with sleeves that goes to her elbows and wore a brown skirt with brown leggings underneath with brown fuzzy boots. Kyna was one of those girls people envy to be, smart, beautiful and wanted by many boys around Stone's age. People always compared her and I together saying I should act like her, start showing respect to the chief and stop being friends with Hiccup if I want a life!

I always ignore them, I want to be me and be friends with someone who isn't an egotistical jerk and thinks he is special! Hel! I'm even best friends with Dagur the Darange! He does nothing but protect Hiccup and I and show his soft side to us! Yeah sure he can be a lunatic but really he's misjudged a lot as a kid. People always made fun of his laugh and how he will never live up to his father as a chief. Dagur is a sweet kid, his father adores him and always tells him he will live up to the family name. Anyway back in the real world.

I walked out of the house with a bag filled with food and looked around, everyone is complaining about Hiccup again. I rolled my eyes, now gotta find the talking fishbone. Taking a breath in, I closed my eyes and slowly let out my breath, while doing so it felt as though my own soul was leaving my body. I open my eyes and saw a different world. Spirits of dragons and vikings walked around the village, some even reenacting on how they had died, laughing about the good ole days and watching over their family. I smiled at the men, women and dragons being friendly to one another, but I frowned at the end. None of them are finished on the living lands until the truth of the dragons being here are know, none of them will speak to Kyna and I, they want us to find the answers ourselves.

Looking around I smiled when I notice a green faded mist. I ran over to the direction of the mist and saw where it was headed. Hiccup's spirit left a trail of excitement, worry, fear, and determination. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath, feeling my spirit pull back in my body I ran. I kept running into the forest noticing Hiccup had left a trail with his footprints, I followed them. I ran as quickly as possible and tripping on a freaking tree sticking out on the earth and falling down a path. I used my arms to shield my face as I slid down the dirt, then I hit something soft and squishy…. welp I found Hiccup! … I think.

Looking up from my arms I cursed ever so silently. I did not find Hiccup, nope I found Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Damn it Loki, I thought you loved me! I had accidently landed onto Tuffnut's back and pinned him to the ground.

"Uh, hi?" Getting up I brushed off all the dirt from my clothes and slight cuts I earned from sliding down. I bend down noticing that Tuff hadn't gotten up yet. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt I lifted him up making him stand on his feet again.

"Sorry for pumping into to whatever you guys were doing, I'll just be on my way now-" An arm slung over my shoulders before I could even walk away. Looking at the beefy arm my guess its Snotlout. Turning my head, yep I was right. The boy had this look trying to look… I guess a look to woo me.

"Well well. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." I gave him a blank look.

"Snot, let go of me. I'm in a hurry." He didn't let go.

"Snotlout, if you do not remove your arm away from my body and clothing I swear to the Gods as my witness I will hit you." I snarled out. He didn't look concern whatsoever. Oh, I'm going to love this. I gave a smile and gently wrapped my thin fingers with his beefy ones, I can sense him giving a smug smirk to the twins. Then I pushed my nails into his skin twisting his arm around forcing him to let go of me, using some of my magic I threw him over my shoulder and placed my foot at his neck.

"I warned you boy, I do not like being touch by half trolls like you!" I spat on his face and removed my foot from his throat. Turning around the twins were smirking or laughing. I smiled.

"Hey Ruff. Hey Tuff."

"Hey Ashling. So what are you doing out here in such a hurry?" Ruff asked with curiosity but mostly wanting something for gossip. I smirked.

"I'm looking for my Hiccup, I have seen to lost him. Have you seen him?" At the corner of my eye I notice Tuffnut stiffen at my words, but Ruff shrugged.

"Nah, we haven't seen useless. We came out here to fight. Wanna join?" The female twin asked with excitement.

"Nah, I need to find Hiccup. I'll see you two later." I turn on me heel and ran, not even caring that I stepped on Snotlout's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stone

I sat in the Great Hall with Gobber as Stoick tells us his plan to attack the dragons, again.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave and find another home. One more search before the ice sits in."

Their murmurs of the ships never coming back, Stoick explained that we're vikings and such. I shook my head, yeah right if they were true vikings they will be all in for the search.

"Now who's with me!?" He raised his fist in the air. I looked around noticing people not meeting his eyes or enthusiastic about it. The chief looked around. "Alright, those who stay watch over Hiccup and Ashling." I glared at him for using my sister in the bait for people to go to the stupid dragon search. I even started to growl when people decided to do the search. Gobber looked at me with a knowing look.

"That's more like it." Stoick said. I ignore the others as they left to pack for the trip. Giving a tired sigh I sat still with Gobber, who was drinking his mead. "I'll go pack my undies."

Stoick stopped him from getting up.

"No, I need you to stay and train some recruits. Stone I will need you to come on this search"

"What will Hiccup do? Stay in the forge with sharp molting tools all by himself?" I asked rather boredly. I really didn't care for the search, but if I can help I will somehow.

Stoick sighed and sat down tiredly. "What am I gonna do with that boy?"

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber suggested. Gobber what the Hel are you thinking?!

The two started to bicker about Hiccup and I sighed once again. Why am I still here? Or right Stoick wanted to speak with me. After the two finished about the topic of Hiccup they looked at me.

"Are your sisters gonna join the training as well?" Stoick asked. I shrugged.

"Kyna will join training only to learn self defence. Ashling… I don't know about her."

"Put them both in training." I was drinking my own mead when he suggested that. The mead got stuck in my throat and I began to have a coughing fit. "WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Put them both in, you are on my island, when we took you three in we said you need to show loyalty to us and so far everyone is questioning Ashling. Kyna has been working a lot since she began to work with the healer and Gothi. She shows loyalty to us already by speaking to everyone in the village. You, Stone show us loyalty by fighting at our side and keeping the people safe. Ashling so far as been sarcastic towards everyone, saying that dragons are truly not horrible creatures that they, only speaking with Elder Gothi, Gobber, the children, Hiccup, and Dagur the Derange." He said the last name with slight confusion and distaste.

I just stared at him. You got to be kidding me. Ashling has done nothing but help this damned village! "Ashling has shown enough loyalty to you and your people! She tells you of her visions risk her neck for the children and others when in danger! How is that not loyalty!?" I was yelling but I don't care, my baby sister has done so much only to have people questioning her.

Stoick sighed looking rather mad. "I do trust you sister Stone but she needs to learn to respect me as her chief. But thats not it, others question her. People in the village always say strange things happen around her. They are afraid of her." I looked at the chief in shock.

"How could they possibly be afraid of her? Sure she broke Snotlout's arm and hit a dragon on the head for trying to get Phil. So why is everyone so afraid of her?"

"Her birthmark." Gobber answered. I was taken aback at this. Her birthmark?

"It's just a birthmark. I have have a hippogriff on my back. What's wrong with hers?"

"Its a griffin."

"So what! Its a griffin. It just a skin!" Okay kinda a lie… My family is known for strange birthmarks that surrounds by the person's magic. A griffin was new but not unusual to have an animal or creature on a body. Heck if I remember correctly great great great grandma has a birthmark of a bear on her shoulder.

The two men looked at me with a guilty look. "I'm sorry Stone she needs to be in there. But there has been legends of them being the most terrifying creature next to dragons. The griffins were once the dragons companion till a war broke out with each other, dragons wining and griffins going instinct. So if she can fight in the ring than good, if she can kill the dragon then splendid. Either one she will show the whole village the she is loyal to us and that she is not a spawn of a griffin. She starts tomorrow morning. Now leave." I bit down my tongue and left.

When I enter the hut I only saw Kyna on a chair reading the Book of Dragons and eating an apple.

I frowned. "Where is Ashling?"

Kyna looked up with a bored look. "She went out."

"Out where?"

"I don't know. Maybe went to check up on Hiccup?"

I gave a small sigh and sat down. "Something wrong brother?"

I looked up slightly at my sister with a frown. "Are you going to train with the others? With the dragons I mean."

Kyna looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged. "I might as well to learn self defence if a dragon comes to the Healer's Hut. Why do you ask?"

I leaned back into my chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Stoick spoke with me. I will helping with Dragon search tomorrow. He asked if you would be training. I told him maybe. He asked about Ashling…." Kyna's eyes widen slightly.

"He wants her in training because people question her loyalty to the village." I finished.

"WHAT! That is not fair to her! Stone she has done so much though…"

"Thats what I said. But people fear her."

Kyna looked confuse at this. "Fear her? Fear her for what..." Kyna looked frighten now, "Do you think they know?"

I shook my head. "Ashling would have told us if they knew of what we are. But so far nothing. But they fear her because of her griffin birthmark."

Kyna relaxed for a moment but started to fume with anger. "Her birthmark!? Just because its a griffin?! Thats' absurd!"

"I know, but they believe the mark means she is born of one of a griffin and will side with dragons and try to kill us all or something around the lines of that…"

Kyna shook her head.

"Ashling is a bit of a mischievous child but she's a good kid! She told them of her visions! She risking her life for the children, using her free time to gather herbs for Gothi and even hunting at such a young age!" She was practically yelling at the end. "She even goes so far of being a mother figure for Hiccup…" Kyna said softly.

I gave a frown. We might be a little hard on our little sister, but we only do it to put her straight only to have her fight back. Ahsling will speak her mind no matter how many times we tell her to stop. She will do anything to prove people wrong that dragons are our friends, which I agree, but these are pure blooded stubborn vikings! They will never listen to reason. Giving a small sigh I looked at my sister. "You think she's out there in the forest?"

"Yeah, she most likely out there. Want to go find her?"

"No, I will wait."

**Soooooo I couldn't wait to post the second chapter already. And I'm gonna answer someones question since I'm still new to having a account on here. My first reviewer asked if this is going to be a TuffnuttXOc thing. And the answer is yes. But I'm not going to get into that till much later on. Soo please review, favor or whatever. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ashling

"People lose their mugs, a boot sometimes even a knife and somehow I lose a whole person!" Bleeh Hiccup why did you have to prefect the arts of stealth and hiding? I kept walking looking up to the skies. Come on Hic, where are you-

I tripped over a solid object landing straight onto the ground. Oh Odin, I hope I don't have a bloody nose. Getting up I look at the object the made me trip, my eyes widen when the object turned out to be an unconscious Hiccup on the ground. Gently I lifted him off the ground and brought him to a log. I slightly pat his cheek to wake him up.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, come on wake up." He gave a small groan and began to stir. I gave a sigh a relief. He slowly open his eyes, but they shot open, he looked around noticing we are alone. "Hiccup, are you alright there ladd? Here have some bread you didn't eat did you?" I asked worriedly. He looked around once more than at me, what shocked me was that he threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. He was shaking horribly and his breathing quicken.

"Hiccup… ladd you alright?" He pulled back and looked around again.

"Remember earlier I said I knocked down a Nightfury?" He asked me.

"Yes, why?"

"I found him."

My eyes widen. "Hiccup what happen?"

"I d-don't know. I saw him, had a chance to kill it to prove my dad I can kill a dragon, give honor to the family and village… But I just couldn't do it. I set him free instead." He looked sadden for a moment and then looked at me right in the eye.

"The strange part was he didn't kill me. He just pinned me and roared at my face and then flew away…"I looked at Hiccup for the longest time, then I pulled him back into an embrace. "I had a vision…. is the Nightfury a medium size dragon, with black scales with a large wing span?"

I felt Hiccup nod in my messy hair. I gave a small shudder, fear slowly started rise in my body. My friend must of notice because he pulled back and looked at me with worry. "That's not it is it?"

I shook my head feeling dread build up. "I saw so many things Hiccup… I saw you on the ground, you didn't seem to be breathing and I was hovering over you, I was bleeding and there was a lot of blood pouring out of my chest. I was crying, I don't know what I was saying but… Hiccup it was so horrible!" I hid my face in his chest and kept speaking. "There was explosions and a man…" Hiccup held me close as I rambled on about my visions.

We sat there for some time, I was now sitting in his lap he he rocked us back and forth trying to calm me down. After a while I calmed down I notice it was mid afternoon. "Are you hungry Hic?"

Hiccup didn't need to answer, his stomach did it for him. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I crawled off Hiccup's lap and grabbed my satchel with all the food in it. I took some bread, and yak meat. I gave him a slice of bread and meat and did the same for me, we ate in silence. Yeah weird how we can be so calm as nothing ever happen after a break down. Well this is normal in a sad way. Hiccup, Stone, Gobber, Gothi and Dagur are the only people who can calm me down after a break down if something really bad happen to me, and it used to get awkward afterwards and I didn't really like that so we agreed after I have a breakdown we will go do normal things. Like right now, eating lunch!

I finish my lunch and grabbed my water skin, bread and dried meat will make anyone thirsty. I took one gulp and offered it to Hiccup. He accepted it.

"Do you wanna head back?" I asked.

He looked at me and looked down heaving a sigh. "Not really."

"Do you wanna help me find some berries?"

"Sure, nothing better to do."

I gave a hum in agreement. We picked up our stuff and walked for the rest of the day.

Hiccup and I return to the village later on, it was now night. We had missed dinner but we enjoyed our small portion of food. We even enjoyed ourselves for the rest of the day, I even got to sing and dance with my best friend. Yes I can sing, its something I enjoy especially when I have a dancing partner. We stopped at Hiccup's house first, I couldn't help but wince in worry for my friend.

"You gonna be okay ladd?"

"Yeah, he most likely won't be in there anyways.. or?" He turned his face at me with a nervous look. Looking around I looked at the house closely, I slowly started to see red mist. I gave a small hiss for my friend.

"Yeah he's in there and wide awake my friend."

Yeaaaah another thing…. Hiccup knows what I am. He found out my secret one day when he almost fell off a cliff when we were younger. It was when Dagur came with his dad for the treaty, we were playing and Hiccup wasn't looking and yeah… saved him from his death!... Please don't tell Stone or Kyna they will kill me for telling someone!

ANYWHO! I gave Hiccup a hug. "You know where to find me." He embraced me back. "Hopefully it won't be bad… but I'll knock if its one of those nights" I gave a small nod. I pulled back giving a peck on the cheek, in return he pecked me on the forehead.

"Night fishbone." I joked.

"Night oh all seeing wise one." He cracked a smile giving a dramatic bow.

I stuck my tongue at him but laughed. I turned on my heel and started to walk home. When I was getting closer to home someone had ran into me, literally. I landed on my back with someone landing on top of me. I gave a small groan, the bastard freaking knocked the air out of me!

"Ashling?! Oh jeez sorry, I didn't mean to run in to you!"

I looked up to see Tuffnut right in top of me… I think he's blushing? Is he? By Odin he is! Oh crap he's talking.

"Ashling?"

"Oh heeeeey Tuff how are you?" Well crap, real smoothe Ash! Real smoothe… Shaking those thoughts away I moved my eyes around. "So what are ya running from?" I asked.

"Oh, well I was trying to find Ruffnut. You seen her?"

"Not since this morning, no."

We went silent. I moved my head around trying think of something and not invade into Tuffnut's head by accident.

"Ummm, can you get off of me please? I kinda want to go home." Wow that wasn't awkward or shy like of me at all. I looked up at Tuff and notice he turned pink and started to move away from me as far as possible. "U-uh yeah… sorry about that." I sat up and looked at the male twin.

Wow Tuff is acting weird tonight. Giving a small shrug I got up and dusted off the dirt on my bum and looking over to Tuff, who is looking everywhere but me.

"You alright their ladd?"

Tuff looked at me for a second and looked at his feet. What is up with the boyo?

"Yeah I'm fine just… look I gotta go." He ran away.

I stood there for a moment in confusion. What in Odin's name just happen here? Ah whatever I want to go bed now… Gods can this day get weirder?

I walked home feeling exhausted from from the emotional crap today. Oh home sweet home-

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw my brother and sister sitting at the table, my brother drinking and my sister playing with her hair. Oh no, this isn't good they only do this when they are nervous.

"Uh, hey." Kyna's head shot up with worry and my brother didn't even look up at me. Oh no, not good. By these reaction this is not good at all!

"Uh, what did I do now?" I asked nervously.

Kyna bit her lip and continue to play with a strand of hair. Stone drain the mug of mead down and slammed the cup down. Oh Odin help me.

"Ashling, we need to talk."

Screw it, Thor help me! Hel I'll even ask for Loki's help!

"I spoke with Stoick today. You will be going into dragon training while I and the others go on the dragon search."

I stared at him for a moment. Did he just say what I think he just say? OH HEL NO!

"WHAT!? When did I ever agree to this?!"

Kyna had flinched and my brother was glaring at his mug.

"You didn't, I did." Stone said sternly.

I looked at my brother in disbelief. I felt tears start to build up.

"How dare you." That voice was not my own, it had too much venom for it to be my own.

Stone and Kyna looked up in surprise. I snarled, I can hear their thoughts a mile a minute. I can see red now.

"HOW DARE THIS TRIBE!" I was screeching. My siblings blocked their ears at my own voice.

I was about to turn on my heel to march my ass up to the chiefs house to give him a piece of my mind, only to have my brother grab me by the arm. I snarled, twisting my head around I saw dark feathers forming around my brother's face, his eyes turning into a golden honey color, I felt his hands turn into claws, and damn did it hurt when it started to dig into my arms. I gave an inhuman screech and my brother did the same.

"STOP! Do you two want to wake up the village? Do you want them to kill us for what we are? Stone they will burn you at the moment they will see you! Ashling, you're not even speaking like a human! Your speaking as though you were a beast!" Kyna practically hissed out.

I felt what ever power the was holding me snap, I just felt so ever tired all of a sudden. My brother took deep breath going back into his natural form. He looked at me for moment then his eyes widen. He let go of me as though I was on fire. I looked at him then realize his fingers were covered in blood, my blood. Looking down at my arm as saw the puncture marks from his claws. Kyna must have notice because she was right by my side healing my arm. Stone spoke up.

"I do not like this either Ashling, but the only way you can live here is to do as they ask for! I know you do not like Ashling, but please just fight the dragons you don't need to kill." Stone was pleading. I can feel my tears starting to fall. I grab my bag and wooden staff the curls down like a hand holding a very heavy black stone with a blade at the top. I look down to the floor, not even daring to look at my siblings and ran out.

I let my tears go free as I go to the one person who will comfort me. As I ran I felt the presence of another. Looking up it was Stoick the Vast, I felt my anger build up once again. Ignoring him completely I ran to the chiefs home. When I got to the door I started banging it sluggishly feeling all of my energy drain from my body. The door swung open and there was Hiccup looking surprise to see me. Pfft who wouldn't be surprise to see lil ole' crying me…

"Hey…" I was surprise to hear how soft and broken my voice was.

"Hey." Hiccup said softly. "Do you want a hug?"

I gave a small nod. Hiccup open his arms and tightly wrapped me in them. The dam broke right when I enter his embrace. I sobbed like a pathetic damsel in distress for shit sakes! But I'm irritated, the vision still scares me and pretty much this whole village is afraid of me! Who wouldn't be upset?

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Hiccup asked me softly. All I could do is nod. I felt Hiccup guide me up to his room and place me into his bed. Right when my head hit the animal pelts I went to a deep sleep.

Hiccup

I was so irritated with my father, he doesn't listen! He left to go prepare the ships for the morning. I was planning to go stay the night at Ashling's but that said girl was right at my door looking as broken as ever. Okay Ashling never randomly does this she usually can handle heavy emotions by herself unless its a vision, but her eyes were bloodshot, her usual cover of clothing for the cold and rain was torn over her arm covered with blood, she even had her bag from earlier and her staff. When she spoke she sounded so distant and broken and when I held her she never broken down so hard in her life. I didn't ask anything just waited for her to relax but when she didn't I could feel her slowly going limp in my arms, she was emotionally exhausted from everything from what I can see.

When I got her to bed she went into a deep sleep. Giving a small sigh I walked back down stairs only to see Stone at the open door, he looked upset.

"Hiccup." Oh wow he sound more distant than Ashling did.

"Uh h-hey Stone. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where is my sister?"

I froze for a moment, ah jeez did someone hurt her so bad that her brother had to get involved? Well then again there was blood on her arm. I looked up stairs, at the corner of my eye I notice Stone did too.

"What happen to her?" I asked, worried can be notice with the tone of my voice.

Stone snarled at me, I stepped back in shock. "That's none of your business!"

I felt slight anger at this, okay time to do something stupid.

"Its my business when my best friend came to my house crying her eyes out! So what happen to her?"

Stone didn't back down and neither did I. "Did someone hurt her? Don't hide it because I saw blood on her clothes." Wow where did this backbone come from?

Stone flinched his eyes widening. Then Kyna had ran into the house with some clothes. She took in a breath and let out slowly. What the Hel is going on?

"Sorry for the intrusion there Hiccup, but is Ashling here?" I stared at her for a moment, somethings up.

"Yeah, she in my room sleeping. What's going on?" I was getting fed up with all the secrets.

Kyna bit her lip and sighed. "Well lets see… your father put Ashling in Dragon training without her consent and the whole village pretty much fears her because of her birthmark." Kyna had said that in one big rush with slight tone of anger in her voice.

I looked at Kyna in disbelief, well no wonder why she was upset! Ashling had once told me she felt wrong for fighting dragons even the time she had hit the gronckle on the face. She always said she felt sorry for dragons and wish there was something she could do to help them.

"Well thats just great! Thanks a lot dad for putting Ashling and I into training!" I said sarcastically to no one. Stone seemed to calm down and looked at me with confusion.

"I thought you wanted to be a dragon killer." He asked.

"Well I gave up on that dream." I hope they got the hint I didn't want to talk about it. Kyna seemed to understand because she changed the subject.

"Here some of her clothes for tomorrow."

I grabbed the clothes and put them on the table. I turn to look at them and I notice something dark on Stone's hand. I felt my eyes widen.

"You hurt Ashling." It was a statement.

Stone looked at me with shock then snarled. Kyna grabbed him by his tunic and dragged him outside and a very loud slapped ranged through the air. The irish girl came back with with a sheepish smile.

"Look Hiccup, Ashling might explain it to you in the morning but I can tell you this now Stone never meant to hurt her. He already feels bad for not standing up for her and telling Ash she needs to go and he really upset with everyone." Kyna rambled.

I gave a small sigh. "Fine." Kyna gave a nod and left. I gave a sigh and threw my hands in the air in defeat. What is going on! By Odin I'm tired… That's it I'm going to bed, ignore everyone just go straight to bed! Oh wait Ashling is in mine…. To the spare bed then!

**Authors Note: Hey! Soo this will be the last chapter of this week I will post unless I get bored and do it over the weekend. Fave, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashling

I woke up with someone gently shaking me. I gave a small groan, my head was killing me, my eyes felt like some had kept poking them till they sting like no tomorrow and part of my arm was raw, tight and stinging. I slowly sat up in the bed looking around I notice I was not in my room. In my room there are drawings and carvings Hiccup made for me and weapons decorating the walls from Dagur and Gobber, nice smelling dry herbs from Gothi and these little adorable dragon, griffin, hippogriff, pertyon, and hippocampus stuff toys that I made over the years. The room I'm now is just small with a bunch of papers with designs of inventions and dragons with a desk on the side.

Then everything hit me like a ton of gronckles; the vision, Stone telling me about training, finding out the village fears me, frustration and then coming here…. Ah jeez my head hurts.

"You alright Ash?" Hiccup asked. Crap forgot he was next to me.

I couldn't speak for the life of me, my mouth was dry, head was hurting, my body is sore, sweet baby Loki this is a bitch. Hiccup must have notice because he had an ice block with him and my water skin. Hiccup, I freaking love you!

He made me lay back down with the ice placed on my head and gently pouring the water in my mouth. My God's this is what I needed.

"T-thanks." I croaked out. Sitting back up I held the ice block to my poor head. Hiccup gave a nod and placed some clothes at my side.

"Need help?" I give a small nod and sat at the edge of the bed. Placing the ice block down I lifted my arms up and Hic removed my poncho/cloak off. He gave a small hiss when he saw my arm. Looking at it it wasn't fully healed and was bruising really bad. I gave a small hiss as well when he removed my tunic, I wore a wrap around my chest and stomach so nothing was exposed.

Hiccup grabbed a wet rag and started cleaning my face and wound. I felt like a child but my body just didn't want to move today and it wouldn't be the first time I need help from Hiccup. Lets say Hiccup is not the only clumsy viking in Berk, thats all you need to know!

Hiccup finished cleaning my face and arm he grabbed a fresh blue tunic with sleeves that goes to my elbows. He sat next to me with a sewing kit and my poncho. After he fixed that he put that on me and helped me off the bed, he grabbed my staff off the floor and handed it to me.

"Your brother is leaving today, do you want to see him?" Hiccup asked me. I held onto my staff and slowly start to walk a bit, staling as much as much as I can. But I thought about it, I know Stone was a bit drunk and was feeling quite a lot of sorrow from what I can pick from his mind last night. I gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, lets go see them off."

(x)

When we got to the docks the men and women were throwing supplies in the ships, the elder folk, some folk who decided to stay behind to keep an eye on supplies, teens and children were already there saying goodbye to their families. This is one of the things I hate the most about the when they go searching for the nest they leave their children behind and sometimes they never come back. When Hiccup and I were notice by the warriors we were swarmed, or I should say I was.

"Ashling, can you tell us our future that will come?" Oh Loki you really must hate me. People kept asking the same question. Wow my head hurts even more now.

"SILENCE!" Oh jeez I made the pain worse for yelling.

Everyone went dead silent, for a bunch of people that fear me they really look for a good future. I looked around for a moment and sighed.

"The God's have not bestowed a vision on my since yesterday of the attack of dragons. But I may say this, none will die on this trip!" Which was true, their lives will not be taken this time, yay! How do I know? Their spirits are not fading from their bodies. Okay lets say if someone is going to die their spirit starts to fade showing that their time as come and so far their spirit is fully there.

The warriors and vikings cheered at this. "Now where is Stone?" I asked.

Everyone spread apart to let Stone come forward. He looked exhausted and so very sad. I gave a tiny smile and walked over to him. He stayed still as I walked to him and when I was in front of him he embraced me, not too tightly to hurt me though.

"I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you." He whispered into my ear.

I dropped my staff and embraced him back.

"I know brother. I forgive you."

We stayed like that for several seconds but it was time. Stone released me and gave a tiny smile. He grabbed my staff and placed into my hand.

"Do us proud. Just learn to fight." Stone said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come back safe alright?" He gave me a peck on the forehead and smiled.

"I'll see you in a few months." He waved at me and hopped onto one of the ships. I waved back and smiled sadly. I jumped when a huge beefy hand grasped my shoulder. I whirled around holding my staff about to give a beating of a life time only to see Stoick. Oh Loki you are making my life hard right now!

"Uhh hello sir." I quickly pulled my staff down looking rather sheepish most likely. Stoick didn't look bother by this.

"Ashling, may I have a word with you?" Ah jeez.

"Sure." Welp this should be interesting.

We walked away from the the docks. We were silent for a while and when we got away from prying eyes and gossiping folk Stoick finally spoke.

"Ashling did Stone speak with you last night?"

I couldn't help but wince. "Yeah he did…"

"Are you okay with this?"

I wonder how many times I'm going to sigh today.

"To be honest sir, I'm offended, hurt and deeply upset with the village right now. My thoughts on dragons will never change because that is who I am, but the people fearing me because I carry the mark of the creature that once used been alliances with the dragons. I have done no wrong with the people but speak my mind. Just to be in the Dragon Training upsets me to prove that my loyalty is to this village.

"What upset me more is that I have help so much! I had help with the disputes with village, I have protected their children from harm, I have spoke about my damned visions only to have the people think I'm going to kill them all!" I was so close to crying as I continue my rant.

I looked up at Stoick. "Can't you do anything sir?"

Stoick sighed, I can sense he wasn't liking this.

"I'm sorry Ashling, I had tried to change their minds, trying to convince them. But you know how vikings are."

"Yeah… stubborn as a yak."

Stoick gently patted me on the back.

"Good luck Ashling. Oh and keep an eye on Hiccup would ya?" I gave him a blank stare.

"Hiccup is old enough to watch himself! He's a year older than me."

Stoick just gave me a knowing look and walked back at the ships. Groaning I threw my hands up in the air. "LOKI WE USED TO BE BEST PALS NOW YOU ARE BEING AN ARSE!"

Some of the villagers looked at me with strange looks but I don't care! Loki… sniff why? I love you and this how you repay me!?

"Uh, Ash you okay?"

"No… Loki is breaking my heart."

I looked over to see Hiccup and Kyna looking at me as if I was insane well more insane than usual.

"Oookay then." Hiccup drawled awkwardly. "So what did my dad want?"

I gave a small shrug. "Wanting to see if I was okay or something which was very odd."

Hiccup seemed a little surprise but mostly hurt.

"Great he will listen to you but not me!"

Okay?

"Hic something wrong?" I asked with concern.

He gave a groan. "Yeah my dad put me in Dragon Training when I can't even kill a single dragon!"

Kyna looked confuse at the last part of Hiccup's rant but me, I was surprise.

"You too?!"

Hiccup gave a nod. "I can't believe he's also making you do it because of the village doesn't trust you."

I looked at him in surprise. When did I tell him this? Hiccup seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Stone and your sister here came to my home last night." He jerked his thumb to Kyna when he said your sister.

I felt myself wince at this. A Stone drunk is not a pretty thing to deal with when he's dealing with a lot of emotions all at once.

"Oh boy… Come on Hiccup I'll go make some breakfast, how does eggs sound with some potatoes sound?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

Hiccup seem to like that idea. "Kyna do you want to join us?" My sister seem to brighten at that.

"Yes, anything to get away from the meat they will serve in the great hall." I couldn't help but agree, huge beefy chicken and fish did not sound appetizing today.

We walked back to my little home, Hiccup started the fire and Kyna started cutting the potatoes and I started to crack some eggs. We had scrambled and mashed potatoes with some yak jerky on the side and yak milk. We ate in silence, our nerves where high for the first day of Dragon Training. Kyna was first to be finished and said she was going to hang out with Ruffnut and Astrid before training. I told her not to tell anyone that me and Hiccup will be there, we don't them coming over to Gobber about "useless" and "griffin girl" being in training. After I finish eating at sat next to Hiccup, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and waist I laid my head onto his shoulder and sighed once again today.

"How are you feeling ladd?"

"You want me to be honest or lie to you?"

"If you lie I will read into your mind you know."

"Riiight…"

We went silent for a bit. Then Hiccup spoke.

"I'm afraid to mess up more than I already have."

I held him closer.

"I'm afraid that my dad will hate me. I'm afraid to bring the family honor down because of who I am…" He turned to me with watery scared eyes, "I'm afraid that I will die."

I shushed him, I brought Hiccup closer to me to the point he was hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"Hiccup, ladd. You're father does not hate you. He is afraid for you. I have seen what's in that head of his. Stubbornness is one, the second is worry for you because he does not want to loose you like he did with your mother. He want's you safe, he does care for you, he just doesn't want to lose you."

Hiccup moved his head from my neck and hair and looked at me. "Really?"

"Aye, don't ever think anything else of it. Now what weapon will you be bringing in the ring?"

Hiccup gave a groan. "I have an axe."

I blinked several times.

"One for your size or a tiny size for your dad?"

"Tiny size for my dad."

I gave a small hiss in sympathy for my friend. "How heavy is it?"

"I can barely lift it."

I gave a small hum.

"Why not have a lightmace, a smaller axe or a sword?"

He blinked then smacked his head.

"Why didn't I think of that?!"

I gave a laugh.

"You my friend are too worried about everything. Come on mate. Lets go to the forge and get you a lighter weapon."

**Authors note: Yeah I got bored this morning and decided to post something. Fave, review, or whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

After we had gotten Hiccup a lighter axe it was time to go to training. When we got there everyone was already there, all excited. The Gobber open the gate with much more excitement.

"Welcome to dragon training!"

Everyone was looking at the arena with awe, except for Kyna who only kept a blank stare.

"No turning back." Astrid said excitedly.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Oh Odin, Tuff you are crazy.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruff was looking over her body wondering where it would be best at. Why do I associate with these people?

"Yeah its only fun when you get a scar out of it." Astrid said giving a smile at the thought of getting a battle scar.

"Oh the joys of having a burn on my stomach and almost losing my arm is so much fun. What do you think Hiccup?" I said rather sarcastically with fake cheeriness.

"Yeah, no kidding. Pain. Love it." Hiccup replied with gloom sarcasm.

Its not fun getting scars, I should know I have taken too many burns and bites for the children here and if that didn't almost kill me then look at my right arm some time I had a Nadder almost taking my arm from my elbow for a snack.

The teens turned to us with displeasure. Well mostly to Hiccup… bastards.

"Oh great who let useless and griffin girl in?" Snotlout said with much distates. Ooooh he's still upset from yesterday.

Gobber stepped in before anything can into more name calls.

"Let get started! The recruit who does best has the honor of killing his-"

"Or hers!" I couldn't help but yell that out.

Gobber chuckled at this. "Or hers first dragon in front of the entire village!"

I leaned on Hiccup out of boredom. The idea of killing a dragon in front of everyone was inhuman and horrible!

"Uh Hiccup already killed a nightfury so does that disqualify him or…?"

Everyone laughed at this except for Astrid, Kyna Fishlegs and me. Instead I gave an inhuman snarl at Snotlout.

"Gobber I think one of the beasties came out may I beat it to death?" I said with much venom in my tone.

Hiccup grabbed me around the waist before I can give a hit to Snotlout. Everyone went into a silent shock.

"Show some respect to your future chief Snotface." I spat at his boot and stood next Hiccup who started rub little circles on the back of my neck to help me relax. I gave a small huff while the others just stared with with wide eyes, except Snotlout who looked rather in rage that I have insulted him once again. Gobber threw his meaty arms around Hiccup and I and moved us forward.

"Save it for the dragons Ashling, strike fear into them not the people." Gobber warned me. I just growled. Gober turned to Hiccup with a smile.

"And you, don't worry. Your small and weak. That'll make you make less of a target They'll see you sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." He pushed us in the line with the others.

I stood up straight having my staff in ready of use.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber said walking around the doors where some of the dragons started bagging against it wanting to be free.

At the corner of my eye I notice Fishlegs bouncing around with excitement. I couldn't help but smile, he was freaking adorable when he gets so excited! Its like watching a child getting their first weapon. I turned back to Gobber who started talking what kind of dragons we will be fighting.

"The Deadly Nadder." A beautiful creature that looks kinda like a bird with exoitc colorning.

"Speed eight. Armor sixteen." D'aaw Fishlegs is such a nerd!

"The Hideous Zippleback." Two headed creature, one spreads a gas and other lights it they are pretty freaking awesome.

"Plus elven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare." Amazing creature that can set itself on fire.

"Firepower fifteen." Oh damn he's getting excited.

"The Terrible Terror." Adorable little creature that is the size of a cat.

"Attack eight. Venom twelve!" I stared at Legs with wide eyes, he is very excited since he yelled that out.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT!?" Gobber yelled. Fishlegs went completely silent but still looking a bit giggity. Gobber gave a small huff and continue on.

"And… the Gronckle." A very boulder like dragon but pretty adorable and somewhat harmless unless angered.

Fishlegs leaned near to Hiccup and I and whispered, "Jaw strength, eight."

"Thanks Fishy." I whispered back.

I looked at Gobber and saw him lift the lever up, my eyes widen. I grabbed Hiccup and harshly whispered into his ear, "Get a shield, do not hesitate to run to one or hide if the dragon come to you and that is your last result." He looked at me with wide eyes when he realized what Gobber was going to do one of his "learning on the job" teachings.

Snotlout seemed to realize we weren't getting a regular teaching method as well.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us something first!?"

Gobber gave a sweet innocent bull shit of a smile and said, "I believe in learning on the job." Called it!

The doors busted open with a brown tan Gronckle busting through the doors. Everyone scattered like flies.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, your dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Oh so close but no Hiccup.

"Plus five speed?" Oh come on what does that even mean?

"ITS A SHIELD YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" I yelled out grabbing a shield from the center of the arena.

"Shields go!"

Everyone picking up. I kinda notice Astrid glaring at me. I couldn't help but read into her mind.. oh she was going to say shield as well! Well thats no way to be glaring at me when no one was getting it right!

"Your most important weapon piece of equipment is a shield. If you must choose between a sword or a shield, choose the shield."

I notice Hiccup was having a hard time putting his shield on, I quickly ran to him only to have the Gronckle coming my way. Damn it. I skid to a stop and ran to a different direction. As I did so I saw Ruff and Tuff fighting over a shield… a little known fact, if both the twins see something they like they fight till one is beaten down with a bloody nose or bruise.

"Get you hands of my shield!"

"There like a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has flowers. Girls like flowers."

I ran passed them only to smack Tuff on the head and Ruff did the same with the shield.

"That is a lie Tuff! I hate flowers! I love daggers though!" I said with a devilish smirk. Tuff looked at me for a second but back at twin to steal the shield.

They continue to fight while the Gronckle takes aim. Oh this should be good.

"FIRE ON THE TWINS!" I Shouted.

As I said that the Gronckle took fire, hitting the shield the twins were fighting over for and the twin going down.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!"

Tuffnut looked dazed and Ruffnut looked confuse as they both yelled out, "What?"

I ignored them and notice that the Gronckle saw the corner filled with rocks. Odin save us all.

I ran further away from the dragon looking out for Hiccup and Kyna.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise, make lots and lots of noise to throw it off!"

I started using my staff on the shield making some noise like everyone else. Then I notice something, Hiccup looked confuse and scared, not because of being in the arena, like something was really wrong. I could tell because he stopped hitting his shield and looked at the dragon. I stopped as well and read in both the dragon and Hiccup's mind.

'_Stop.. noises...hurt… stop…. loud.._' Oh poor fella.

'_Did I just hear the dragon talk?_' Wait, what?

My eyes widen not even paying attention to the others anymore I ran over to Hiccup as quickly as possible.

'_STOP_' The dragon broke free from the racket and started charging at us.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout question. Oh jeez did you even read the book?!

"No six!" Fishlegs said excitedly that he got something right.

"Correct! six shots for six unlucky recruits!"

"What the Hel Gobber?!" I yelled out.

He just laughed then poor Fishlegs's shield got blasted from the dragon. Everyone was scattering like crazy now hoping not to get hit next. I saw Hiccup hiding behind some equipment not wanting to get hit by some fire balls.

"Hiccup! Get your arse out here! If I can do it so can you!"

Hiccup looked up and glared at me. HAH! Hit the boy's pride! Hiccup slowly came out from behind the equipment and started to run when he had the chance. I looked around and saw that Snotlout was trying to hit on Kyna and Astrid, again. Oh joy he moved in the basement so what? I've been living in the attic all my life and Stone has been living in the basement since we got the house! I saw that the Gronckle was going their direction so I stopped moving and gave a smirk hoping that the show would be good.

"FIRE ON SNOTLOUT!" Kyna heard me and smiled. She rolled out the way as well did Astrid letting Snotlout getting hit. HA! Oh I gotta love this dragon. Okay back to running.

"Snotlout your out!"

I kept moving around and saw that Astrid rolled near Hiccup.

"So I guess its just us four now, huh?"

"No, just us girls." Astrid rolled again and Hiccup got hit. My eyes widen but I sighed in relief seeing that he was okay. But I gasped when I saw Hiccup going after his shield and the dragon was going after him.

"HIC!" I ran over to them, the dragon corner him ready to shoot. OH HEL NO!

I pushed Hiccup out of the way as quickly as possible and used the shield to protect me. The dragon let out the last shot on me. Let me tell you something, it hurt feeling the impact of the shield push against my arm, chest and face and my back hitting against the wall from impact. The heat was going through my arm my whole body felt like is was breaking from the stone walls impact. Everything went black


	6. Chapter 6

"Ashling!" Who said that? My vision is blurry, and my hearing doesn't seem all that good it was like Gobber ringing a bell near my ear. I felt myself fall on my bum really hard, I feel so tired now.

"Ashling, babygirl you alright?"

I lifted my head up, seeing a blurry image of Kyna.

"Heeeeeeey Kyna." Wow my jaw hurts.

"Ash you feeling okay?" She sounds worried.

"Arm, back hurt."

I felt someone moving my arm and taking off the shield, I gave small hiss when they finally got it off.

"Ashling why did you do that?" Hiccup?

"It gonna hurt my chum… no one hurts my chum."

"Okay sweetie stop talking for a moment. Gobber just put the dragon in the cage. He's going to get Gothi and some ice for you."

"Kaaay."

"Wow, you should have just let useless take the hit and do us all a favor." What.

My head snapped up and I snarled.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" My vision clear and adrenaline rush going through me. Kyna and Hiccup pinned me to the wall before I can attack whoever said that, and most likely it was Snotlout. Hiccup lightly started rubbing circles on my neck slowly making me relax again. After a few minutes of doing that I felt the pain coming back tenfold. I slumped against Hiccup feeling my body slowly growing heavy as though it it just went limp.

"Ashling? You alright there lass?" Kyna asked placing her hand on my back using some magic to heal my bruise that is most likely forming on my back.

"Yeah. Just want Gobber to hurry up for the damn ice!" Oh ow, yelling did not help at all.

"Aye, I have the ice just hold on to your knickers!" Gobber yelled at me coming forward with some ice and Elder Gothi coming my way.

"Well I'm sorry. Did you get hit? No. Is your arm burning? No. DID YOU GET HIT BY A WALL? NO! So I want my ice!" Oh jeez I'm a jerk right now.

Kyna gave a small giggle as well did Hiccup. Gobber passed the ice to Kyna who placed it on my head while Gothi came forward checking me over.

"Is anything broken?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

Gothi pushed on some of my ribs seeing if my ribs where broken, so far nothing really hurt then again I felt kinda numb. Then she poked my arm.

"OH SWEET BABY ODIN'S BEARD!"

"Ash?"

Gothi gave a small hum. She lifted my cloak up showing my burned arm.

Kyna and Hiccup gave a small hiss in sympathy for me.

"Alright everyone, where done for today. And remember this, the dragon always goes for the kill." He turned his head to mostly say it to Hiccup and I.

"Yeah yeah. Learned that on day one when I started to protect the kids. Now do me a favor and take me home!" I was whining like a child now. I was in so much pain it wasn't even funny on how much it hurts, I feel like I can barely even move!

Gobber lifted me up over his shoulder and started to take me home with Hiccup and Kyna right behind us. The other teens watched us leave, when I saw the twins Ruff looked all happy that someone got hurt while Tuff looked… worried? Nah that can't be right, the only person he's ever worried about is his sister.

When we got to the house Gobber gently as possible placed me on a chair.

"Now you rest, we will be meeting at dinner to talk about training. Be there."

Gobber had left after that. Kyna turned to me seeing how bad the burn was.

"It's pretty bad, do you want the salve or the good medicine?" When she says good medicine she always means healing magic.

"Good stuff, everything hurts so bad!"

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get your staff okay?" Hiccup said kinda getting the meaning as well.

"Okay…"

After Hiccup left Kyna started using her magic on me. It feels so good! Like a nice warm fuzzy feeling after drinking some mead or having a nice pot of stew on a cold day or a hot bath! Oh a hot bath sounds so good right now… so does some stew. Kyna must have been reading my mind because she grabbed out biggest pot and filled it with some water that we have.

"I'll be back with more water, can you move right now?"

I thought for a moment, can I move my body right now? Hmm, hand move!... damn okay let use magic. "Move" I thought, my hand lifted up but fell right back down. Damn my magic is also messed up.

"Okay wait one second." Kyna said. She pressed her hand on my back where the griffin is at and let her magic flow into me healing whatever is damage. I let out a hiss when something snapped back into place. Then another snap and I let out a scream. Kyna held me tightly as I screamed out in pain when I felt several areas snap back into place, tears flowing down my cheeks, and I think blood was coming down from my nose.

I think I might have thrown up too because I could taste something awful and my throat was burning so badly. Kyna shushed me softly rubbing circles on my birthmark trying to calm me down.

"Ah, your spine, shoulder blades and tail bone shattered form the impact and your magic couldn't chanel itself properly since it was cut off as well… but it feels different… you know what nevermind lets just worry about bones." Kyna said softly. The only thing I understood was my spine and other part of my body being shattered. Okay now that is scary thought, I was going to be a paraplegic. That's… that's just scary.

"Am I'm going to be okay?" My voice sound so soft and scared. Just thinking of me being a paraplegic was just terrifying. Usually if this happen to anyone they would be put out of their misery if they couldn't move anything...

Kyna gave a small nod.

"Aye, you will be fine. Just take it easy and after your bath I will give you another healing treatment." She sat me back and notice the throw up on the floor, her nose wrinkled. She grabbed a rag and started cleaning the mess I made. Thats when Hiccup decided to come back in with my staff. His nose wrinkled in disgust when he got a whiff of the air. I gave a small chuckle and started to move my arm slowly seeing I can move again.

"You alright Ash?" Hiccup softly placing my staff near the door. I gave a small shrug.

"Could be better, could be worse." I said with a grim smile.

"True." Hiccup said with a sheepish smile showing his adorable crooked teeth.

Kyna snorted at this. "You my dear are just lucky to even be alive."

"Loki won't let me die! He loves me too much to spread mischief in the world!" I joked. Kyna gave me a blank stare.

"You are way obsessed with Loki. You act if he's your lover or something."

I gave a gasped in horror.

"Woman! I see Loki as my idol, not a lover! You just insulted him by saying shut things!" Okay I was being a bit dramatic, cut me some slack I was going to be a crippled a few minutes ago I need to light up my mood a bit.

Hiccup and Kyna just stared at me. I rolled my eyes at them. They are so not fun. Kyna gave a sigh and left to get more water and Hiccup seemed a little distracted at the moment.

"Hiccup, you okay?" I asked.

"How are you feeling really?" He asked me knowing there was something wrong.

I stayed silent for a moment, hesitant to tell him. He looked at me with these hurt eyes wanting to know what happen though. I caved in.

"My spine, tailbone, and shoulder blades shattered at the impact of the wall… I was going to be a cripple if it wasn't for Kyna." I said softly.

He looked at me with wide tearful eyes. I didn't need to read his mind to see that he was blaming himself for what happen. I patted the seat next to me telling him to sit next to me. He was hesitant at first but when I open my arms he embraced me.

"I'm so sorry Ash…"

"Hey, hey look at me Hiccup." I gently cupped his jaw and made him look up at me.

"It's not your fault Hiccup. I made the decision of pushing you out of the way and taking the hit that should have been yours. But if you have died I wouldn't know what I would have done if you were gone. Most likely go into hyper sleep to find you in the spirit realms." I said softly but giving a small smile.

Hiccup looked at me with confusion. "You can do that?"

I shrugged, I don't know if I can but it would be pretty cool.

"Who knows. But I can tell something else is on your mind. So tell me, what's going on in that head of yours?"

He went silent. Hiccup began to chew on his lip, thinking. I waited patiently for him to tell me not even going to seek into his mind to see what he will say. He took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Well theres two things. One is the whole "dragons always going for the kill" thing. The thing is the night fury didn't kill me."

I thought for a moment, this was true people always say the dragons always go for their target but this dragon let him free, what Hiccup said that dragon only let a roar at his face then ran. This is interesting.

"I see your point. So what's the second thing?"

He sucked in a whole breath and spoke.

"IthinkIunderstandthedragonwefoughtinthearenatoday!"

I looked at him with confusion.

"Hiccup, speak slowly."

He gave a small annoyed sigh.

"I think I understand the dragon we fought in the arena today. When we began making noise with the shields it sound like it was in a great deal of pain. But I don't know if it was Loki playing tricks on me though."

I stared at Hiccup for a moment and smack my head. Which I might add was a horrible idea, my body still hurts.

"Ash! Why the Hel was that all about!?" Hiccup asked with much concern and confusion in his voice.

"Because I was reading the dragon's mind and yours during the time! I forgot all about it… but you're right the dragon was in a lot of pain. Is this the first time you actually heard a dragon speak?" I asked thoughtfully and added, "Because just hearing one now is quite odd."

Hiccup thought for a moment trying to think of any other time he had heard a dragon, then his eyes widen.

"I heard other voices, during raids. I hear them saying "get the fuzzy food" or "attack the stinky man!" I thought I was just hearing things or just going slightly insane… But I guess just hearing one by itself made it sound more clear…"

I thought for a moment thinking this sounded very familiar. "Hiccup can you go to the book shelf and grab the green journal."

I can tell he looked confuse but did what he was asked.

He walked over the book shelf that held various journals and book in different languages and codes only my family could understand. Being magic folk we need to keep our life secret so we made a code and use languages that are not known or common around parts of other lands. My great, great, great grandfather, the first of magic within my family had written journals of his journey and meeting new magic folk with new spells to teach ever since the Roman's had taken over the island he once lived on with other mages and made him and the others slaves. He had escaped freeing all slaves to freedom and went on a journey to find people like him once more.

Hiccup came back with the green journal and handed it to me. I gave a small "thank you" and started flipping through the yellowing aged pages I was looking something particular. Then I found it.

"_On my journey of finding my brother and sisterly mages I had entered the norse land. What I found was something of the odd, I have found a young girl nearly to woman hood, surrounded by these flying reptiles that I had later to find out they were dragons! I slowly walked up to the young girl who started speaking in a strange language that was not norse, latin, roman or any language I ever heard of to the dragons. She was a small thing, her clothes tattered, her brown hair filled with knots and her green eyes filled with only sadness but kept a smile when she was speaking._

_When I came up to her she looked at me in surprise. She asked who I was, she thought I was one of her village people who had abused her greatly, calling a demon for taking the sides of the dragons and __**speaking **__with them. I was surprise by this. I sat with her for some time asking her questions if she held anything magical. She had told me no, she can only speak norse and a language she called __**Dragonese**__. I was greatly fascinated by the girl, as she told me the tale of her understanding dragons, how she learned it was by the slit of her tongue and by the looks of it the other dragons have it as well. I asked if she had cut it, she told me no she was born with it! _

_She said that Loki' God of mischievous and lies bestowed this gift upon as a curse. But I didn't see it that way, I saw it the way like the shifter clan once did, they spoke to the creatures they were marked with, bonding with the creature that is your life companion._'"

I finished reading the pages of that date, looking I notice Hiccup looking down at his hands. I can tell this his hard for him.

"Hiccup?"

He lifted his head with wide eyes.

"I'll be back… I just want to wrap my mind with this whole thing. Will you be okay?"

I gave a reluctant nod. He nod in return and left.

**Authors note: HI people! I am posting this today because I wanted to thank the people who had surprise me by either following this story, favoring it and giving reviews. I'm gonna be honest I didn't think people would even care for the story! So I'm glad you guys proved me wrong! **

**ZambleTheZombie; Thank you for liking the story so far and I'm glad you can see this happening!**

**Whenwrongfeelsright; Aww I'm glad you think that! And don't worry there will be more! **

**Review, face or whatever! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Hiccup left Kyna returned with the pails of water. She threw the water in the pot letting it heat up to put in the bath and retrieved a smaller pot for me to make some stew. We sat in silence as she gave me another healing treatment, and dear Odin did it feel good for me to move around. I took my bath, getting clean up after that I was cooking stew with some cabbage, carrots, and some spices like this things called peppers its really good and spicy!

I looked outside and notice the clouds coming in, it will be raining hard soon. I couldn't help but frown, Hiccup hasn't come back yet. I wonder if he's okay…

"Ashling, come one we need to get to the hall." Kyna yelled breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and gave a nod. I grabbed a ladle and a carrier pot to put some of the stew in it to take to the hall. I grabbed my staff and two fur coats just incase Hiccup gets stuck in the rain. Kyna takes the coats from me and the stew not wanting me to carry anything yet until she gives me another healing treatment. We walked to the hall noticing some of the teens running inside wanting to know what Gobber had to say.

It was a pain going up the stairs, my legs and back hurt so much I almost fell over and threw up on the stairs. When we finally came inside I collapsed on the ground. I felt sweaty sore for pushing myself to my limit, I felt someone grab me around the waist and lifting me up, I almost screamed when I felt my spine being moved so quickly. I was lifted up to my feet and turned to seeing Gobber looking at me with concern.

"Ye' alright there lass?"

"A-aye. Just very sore Gobber. My back is very… sore." I said trying to catch my breath.

He gave me a small nod. He gently pushed me to the direction where we will be sitting. I looked and saw everyone laughing and talking about training. I looked around and frown. I really don't want to sit near anyone other than Hiccup and Kyna must of realized that as well because she placed all my thing near a table next to the others. I smiled at her in return she smiled back and left to get some bowls and spoons for us. I sat down ignoring everyone grabbing the pot I removed the lid and took a whiff of the steamy stew, yum.

Kyna return with four bowls. One for me, Hiccup, Gobber and herself. Gobber always enjoyed my stew so every time I make some he always gets a bowl of it.

"Gobber, would you like some yak stew?" I asked softly holding a steamy bowl of it. The smith's eyes brighten as this and gave a cheery grin.

"Well don't mind if I do!"

Kyna passed him a his own blow and sat with other with her own. Everyone (except Fishlegs) stared at the two and looked at me with a strange look that looked either annoyed or upset? I don't know.

"What?" I asked annoyed that they were staring at me.

"Where's our food?" Snotlout asked with a huff.

I looked at them with confusion.

"I'm not your wife, mother nor cook fool. I only cook for people who had a hard day." I paused for a moment and frowned. "Sorry Fishlegs. I only have enough for four people today." Damn I knew I should have brought more with me.

Fishlegs just smiled at me and waved me off. "It's fine Ashling, you make me some of that for my family every month so don't worry about it. Besides I know you need it more than I do. How are feeling?" Everyone went silent and looked at me.

I smiled back at him at his kindness but it started to fall.

"I'm… fine. Kyna said I was lucky my spine didn't shattered… couldve been a cripple or dead." I said softly.

Fishlegs looked at me with worry and the others seemed surprise. I smiled though.

"I guess the Gods didn't see it as my time to leave this world or didn't want my arse in Valhalla just yet." I gave a small chuckle at my own light humor.

Gobber, Kyna and Fishlegs smiled while the others just rolled their eyes at me. I gave a small shrugged and turned my back at them but I notice something, Tuffnut was looking at me, his eyes were not looking at my face but my back as though he was trying to see the damage itself. I mentally shook my head, he's probably staring into space. I looked away and started slowly eating my stew at Gobber started talking about training and asking the teens what they did wrong.

I ignored them not wanting to put in any comments of one another, all I wanted to know where Hiccup is at. I jumped when I heard the thunder looking at the large doors seeing Hiccup coming, I gave a small smile at him but he didn't notice he looked very distracted. I looked up and saw that Gobber was glaring at him for being late.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Hiccup ignored them and went straight to the table I was sitting at.

"He showed up." Ruffnut said boredly.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said in the same tone as his twin.

I shot a glare at the two and lightly patted Hiccup on his back when he got closer to me. He gave me a small smile but gave a frown when Astrid answered as well.

"He's never where he should be."

"Thank you Astrid. Now where did Ashling go wrong?"

"Uh she protected Hiccup and let him live." Snotlout said.

I stood up and punched Snotlout at the back of the head as hard as I can making his face slam onto the table. Hiccup quickly got up and wrapped his arms around me before and I can throw another punch.

"Ashling!"

I gave a deep breath and slowly let it out. My eyes shut tightly, I felt a burning sensation running through my veins, I wanted nothing more to rip Snotlout's head right of. My eyes flashed open where the Hel did that come from? Looking around noticing that the others were staring at me with wide eyes but I didn't care.

"Why did you do that?" Kyna asked with me a bit of irritation in her voice. I stood up straight and moved my neck around making a small pop noise. I gave a small innocent smile.

"There was a bug on him. Thought I would be nice enough to kill it for him." I said rather sweetly. I sat back down and smiled at Gobber.

"I protected my friend. That is not wrong now is it Gobber?"

He looked at me with a stern look but gave a small sigh. "No, its not."

"But what I did wrong was I let us be cornered. A viking should never be cornered by the enemy sign of weakness and easy way to be killed." I said.

Gobber smiled when I answered.

"Aye don't let it happen again."

"Aye, aye sir." I said back.

I looked at Hiccup who was poking around with his stew, I frowned at him. Giving a small flick to the head he glared at me.

"Eat. You've been gone all afternoon you didn't eat at the afternoon so eat."

"Not hungry." He said with irritation in his voice

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third you will eat it and you will like it. I did not slave over a pot for you not to eat my damn food. So eat it." I hissed out sending him a glare. He glared back but sigh and began to eat. I gave a smile and continue to eat my own bowl of stew.

I notice it was very quiet so I looked up and turned around seeing everyone staring at us.

"What?" I asked with irritation in my voice.

"Are you having lady issues?" Tuffnut asked.

I stared at them most likely giving this stupid look. Ruff and Kyna punched Tuff for his question before I can even answer him.

"Idiot you never ask a girl that!" Ruffnut yelled at him giving him another punch to the face.

I shook my head and went back to eating. Gobber cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Anywho, you all need to live and breathe this stuff. And Tuffnut before you dare ask I mean dragons not women." I turned my head to see Gobber push away empty mugs and plates and placing a book onto the table.

"The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about dragons we know of."

Everyone stared at the book with little interest except Fishlegs who looked happy to see the book. Okay happy is an understatement more like excited. A crash of thunder roared outside I felt my body tensed and looking at Kyna I can tell she tensed up as well but hid it better than I. We both looked at the large door seeing rain pouring out of the skies.

Flashes of memories ran through my mind. Screams…. all there was people screaming. A ship filled with my people… my family… trying to defend ourselves from dark magic… A man laughing as three of our most powerful mages taking the young ones, killing the elders…. blood everywhere. Mother and father on the floors of the ship not moving, grandpa and grandma trying to protect us. A man grabbing me by the throat only to have let me go when the hash waters hit our ship ten fold… Almost drowning in the dark waters. Waking up on a little boat with soaked supplies and books that were saved with Stone paddling and Kyna healing as much as she can… Waking up once again seeing new faces on the island I call home now.

"Ashling?"

I turned my head to see Hiccup looking at me with concern. I blinked several times noticing my cheeks felt damp. Placing my finger tips to my cheeks I felt wetness. I must have been crying.

"Uh yes Hiccup?" I asked trying to compose myself.

He looked at me then he turn his head to the others. I looked over the direction of the other teens and Kyna only to see them gone. I turned my head to Hiccup most likely giving him a confused look.

"They left a few minutes ago. They didn't want to read the book…. Do you wanna read it with me?" I rubbed my eyes for a moment and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, sure. Wanna go back to my house?"

"Sure."

Hiccup grabbed a pelt and wrapped it around himself and wrapped the other around me. He grabbed the bowls and small pot for me not wanting to strain myself like earlier. We left the hall in silence. I can tell Hiccup was looking at me with concern but I didn't want to talk about it. When we got back to my home we saw Kyna on the table reading one of the several journals we carry around. She gave as a small wave to us as she continued to read one of the journals. Hiccup placed the carrier pot on the table and helped me up to the attic. When we came in I immediately went to close the roof opening so the rain wouldn't get in and soak the floors. Looking around everything else was fine, nice and clean. Removing my wet clothing I grabbed some dry ones for me and Hiccup (don't question it, I just fix his shirts when he's busy at the forge) After we were nice and dry I layed down on my stomach when I got to my bed while Hiccup went to bring a candle for us so we may we read the book.

He sat next to me placing the book on one leg while I rest my head on the other. Hiccup began reading out loud about the dragons the we know within that book. To say at least I hated it. I hated that the fact the only way they could deal with the creatures is by killing them right on site. I began to doze off but woke up when Hiccup grabbed his journal and placed on the book. Slowly sitting up my eyes widen at the drawing my friend made: The Night Fury.

"Hic… where did you go during the afternoon?" I asked ever so softly.

He glanced at me at the corner on his eyes but glanced back at his journal.

"I went back in the woods to find the nightfury."

"Did you find it?" I asked.

He gave a small nod.

"Its stuck in the cove… It was trying to escape but it couldn't… part of it's tail fin is missing. See?" I looked at the journal as he pointed the tail to me. I gave a small frown.

"The poor dear. Is there anything to eat in the cove?" I asked with much worry for the dragon. Hiccup gave a nod.

"There a small lake in the cove with some fish. But I think he's having a hard time trying to catch them." We both went silent.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you next time? To see the dragon?" I asked feeling my self falling to sleep.

Hiccup went silent for a bit. I closed my eye feeling very relaxed, then he spoke.

"Yeah, we'll see him tomorrow."

I gave a small grin, excited for tomorrow now I fell asleep.

**Authors note: Hi people! Happy (Early) Halloween Everyone! Okay sorry for not explaining some things if anyone is confuse. I have been reading the books sooo I couldn't help but put some of the ideas of the book within this magical plot! … Yeah that's all I got. Read, review, favorite and all the stuff. Have a Happy Halloween and have a good Day of the Dead to those who celebrate that!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with Hiccup at my side. My head laying on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but smile, everything felt at peace. I looked outside my window and notice dawn was upon us. Greaaat time to get up.

"Hiccup. Time to wake up." He gave a small groan and held me closer. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiccup, wake up. We need to get ready for training."

"I don't wanna go." Hiccup groaned

"Neither do I, so suck it up… and please let go of me." Hiccup groaned but released me anyways. I gave a small giggle and poked him on the side to annoy him.

"Come on sleepy head. I'll heat of some stew for breakfast. Would you like that?"

I heard him give a small gruff like noise but saw he gave a nod into my fur pelts. I gave a small smile and planted a kiss on his head. I walked down stairs and went in one of the back rooms that belong to my sister. Walking over to her bed I gently shaking her to wake up.

"Come on Kyna, time to get up." I said softly, brushing some hair away from her eyes. Kyna gave a small groan. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at my direction.

"Morning." I gave a smile and said morning back

"Did Hiccup stayed the night?" She asked.

"Yeah he slept in my room with me. And don't worry we only slept." Kyna gave another nod understanding that nothing happen last night. I left her room and went to the pot that still has some stew from last night. Starting the fire I sat down and thought about yesterday. My best friend understands Dragonese, well that explains why he was born with the slit on his tongue. I would have become a cripple yesterday, and my friend got to see the nightfury again… that we will be seeing today.

Shaking my head at those thoughts I stirred the stew, for some reason I feel like today is going to be a long day.

(x)

When we got to the arena I was surprise to wooden walls where put up everywhere. Hiccup stood by my side with the same questionable look as me. All of a sudden the gate door closed behind us when everyone came in. Looking around I saw Gobber above the arena with a happy look on his face.

"Today we'll be working with…. THE DEADLY NADDER!" As he said those words a blue nadder appear above the wooden walls. Out of pure instinct I grabbed Hiccup's wrist and ran in a different direction. After a few minutes of running Hiccup and I separated when the Nadder came near us hopefully throwing it off seeing the two of us going in different directions. Looking around I saw Hiccup again… he's just standing there talking to Gobber as if there is no dragon near us….. what the hel? I stood there stupidly wondering if I should get his attention or not. Then the nadder came and shot a fireball at his axe leaving him with a smoking stick sending us both running.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!"

I skid around a corner trying not to get caught by the dragon. As much as I love these creatures they are freaking scary when locked up for so long.

"Today is about is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." I heard Gobber explain.

"I'm really starting to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled out somewhere with arena. Oh Fishy how I much agree with you right now.

"Look for a blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide it, strike it." Gobber said as though it was the most simplest thing in the world. I turn to a corner and saw the Ruff and Tuff right in front of the nadder. Turning on my heel I ran not wanting to see the damage that will soon come from the twins. Running to a different direction I heard Gobber yell something out about dragons not having a deaf spot. Looks like the twins learned something today. Or nothing at all.

I turn to another corner and slammed myself against the wall making hiss out in pain. Everything was burning, my back was still hurting so bad I felt myself slowly fall to the ground. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath feeling the sweat on my back clung to my clothes. Grabbing my cloak I removed it and throwing it to the side not even caring if someone might trip over it. I leaned against the cool walls taking the heat away from my body. But it was shortly lived.

"Ashling!" Looking up tiredly I saw Kyna, the twins and Fishlegs running to me. Then I notice the Nadder coming after them with Snotlout and Astrid in front of it. Giving a small curse I grabbed my cloak and continue to run. Turning to a corner I saw Hiccup talking to Gobber, once again. I felt someone grab me around the waist making stumble to the ground but the person covered me with their own body. I looked at the corner of my eye to see it was Tuffnut using himself to shield me away from the damage and the maze walls falling with Astrid coming down with the walls. I covered my eyes trying to avoid the dust.

Tuffnut and released me to go find his sister. Looking up I saw Astrid and Hiccup tangled up with her axe embedded into his shield while the twins were at the side making jokes about it. My eyes widen, my magic not fully working since yesterday I couldn't do anything but watch. Hiccup tried to help only to have screamed when Astrid yanked the shield with force as well it taking his arm right out of it socket. I looked at Astrid at pure shock, more worried about the damn axe while their are other weapons laying about she had hurt Hiccup. I felt the same anger from yesterday start to build up again. Slowly standing up noticing everything was clear and that the nadder was put back in the cage, I moved over to Astrid who began to yell at Hiccup who laid on the grown biting his lip and holding his arm close to his chest.

"Figure what side your-" Astrid never got to finish her sentence. I didn't realize what I done until it was done. I had punched Astrid right in the jaw so hard she had fallen to the ground. Breathing heavily I dropped my arm to the side.

"Will you shut up already. You were so damn worried about your axe you didn't even bother to check if there was any other weapons around."

I settled a glare at the twins.

"You two could have helped them instead making jokes out of it. Hel anyone could have helped! And another thing!" I seethed out turning my glare back to Astrid who was now holding her bruised cheek. "Instead of being a half troll you could have been more gentle instead of pulling his arm out of his socket!" I yelled out.

Everyone stared at me in surprise or shock. I don't know. I turn my back to them and walked over to Hiccup who was trying to sit up. I dropped down to my knees and shoved my hood into Hiccup mouth.

"Okay Hiccup I need you to relax and take a deep breath. I'm gonna put your arm back into place. Alright?" I asked softly brushing his hair away from his face. He looked at me with worry but gave a small nod. Before I could even help him Kyna came to my side grabbing Hiccup's arm and easily shoved it back into the socket as if it was nothing. Hiccup gave a muffled screech biting down into my hood of my cloak. Kyna stood and dust off her hands.

"Come to the healer's hut in a bit so I can get a better look. Alright?" Kyna said with a motherly tone. Hiccup gave a small nod and spat out my hood. I gently rubbed his back as we slowly started to stand, wanting to get out of here I wrapped an arm around his waist and his good arm around my shoulder and we began to leave.

"Oh hold a second there lass." Gobber said with a stern tone.

I glanced over to him and sighed. I notice the other teens surrounded Astrid, except for Kyna who gave them a stern glare as well.

"Yes, Gobber?"

"Tonight we will be having dinner outside at the tower. Show up on time, alright?"

"Yeah, okay Gobber. We'll see you later." I started to walk again with Hiccup shakingly doing the same. We continue to walk out of the arena not even giving a second glance to anyone. I dropped off Hiccup at the healer's hut to get him looked over and I went to the forge grabbing a sturdy shield and to the docks to grab two fishes. Returning to the hut Hiccup and we were ready to go.

(x)

Hiccup and I where the cove was that held the fallen dragon. All my anger had disappeared to excitement and nervousness.

"So, why did you get two fishes?" Hiccup asked. I gave a small shrug.

"Thought the poor dear might be hungry you know?"

He gave a small nod. We stayed silent for most of the walk, not even looking at eachother. The air was tense and uncomfortable. I could Tell Hiccup wanted to ask something but he just looked away from me. I let it go for the first couple of times when he looked at my direction but it got annoying.

"Hiccup if you have something to say just please say it!" I snapped.

He flinched and moved away from me. Taking a deep breath I look down at the ground feeling guilty for yelling at my friend.

"Sorry… just been feeling really irritated lately…." I said softly.

"Its fine…"

I shook my head.

"No its not. I'm just… I'm just so angry lately Hic. I don't know why I'm reacting to everything so badly lately. Ever since that damned vision happen I want nothing more to protect you and my family! Like something keeps telling me to protect everyone that threaten them… I feel like I'm not even on control anymore." I whispered the last part out.

We had stopped walking. Everything I said was true. I didn't feel like I was in control anymore as though something was taking control of my emotions. My temper was always better than it was today. I would have never had punch Astrid or yell at others or go overly protective of Hiccup… I didn't even get to say thank you to Tuffnut for shielding me from the falling walls.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something touch my arm. Looking up it was Hiccup looking at me with much concern.

"Ash… you know I'm here for you. But I think you should really tell your sister about this. I don't think its healthy. Did you even tell Stone or Kyna about the vision?"

I shook my head meaning no. Hiccup gave me a frown.

"I haven't really had the chance. I was going go to tell them the day you shot the night fury down… But after what happen I never got the chance…"

"... you know, you never did tell me what happen that night. All I saw was your bruised arm and that Stone had blood on his hand. Can you explain that to me, please?" I glanced at Hiccup and sighed.

"Stone was… upset. Drunk. Mad. He knows how I feel about dragon training. It goes everything my people believe in. So when I read his mind what the people of Berk feels about me I was… I was just so **angry**. I just wanted nothing more but to yell at your dad for doing this to me… And I was too but then Stone… he accidently shape shift into a hippogriff and grabbed my arm. Well clawed it mostly." I automatically went to the bruise and covered thinking about that night. I looked over at Hiccup feeling slightly afraid.

"Kyna… Kyna said I wasn't even speaking right. She said I sound more like a beat than a human…" Then it hit me.

"_Ah, your spine shattered form the impact and your magic couldn't chanel itself properly since it was cut off as well… but it feels different…" _

"My magic is… changing." I looked up at Hiccup in complete surprise. He looked at me with confusion.

"When witch or wizard hit certain age point their magic starts to change. It like a boy going into manhood or a woman hitting their moon cycles. With the shape shifting clan it means… that if their magic changes it means they will be able to shape shift soon!" I said with much excitement in my voice. Hiccup looked at me in surprise then to confusion.

"But how does this explain your anger?" I thought for a moment trying to remember what some of the journal told me.

"Well… my birthmark is a Gryffon. From what the old tales say they were loyal, protective and brave creatures. They were mostly protective of those they saw as kin… If they saw their kin being harmed or insulted in anyway they would stand up for their kin in any shape or form to get their honor back…" I trailed off, thinking about more information. Then it hit me.

"My other form sees you as kin and is going to be a very protective with you trying to gain back your honor."

Hiccup blinked at me several time with his mouth gaped open in surprise. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. I gently nudge him to continue walking to the Cove where the dragon is stuck in. I looked over at Hiccup who still seemed in shock of the information. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, since I'm gryffin girl that make you dragon boy now." I said jokingly.

He looked over at me in surprise and ran over to catch up.

"How am I "dragon boy"?" He asked when he was at my side again.

"Well, you can understand them and you have a slit on your tongue since they day you were born, sooooooo you sir are now dragon boy."

He gave a blank look.

"Just because I can understand dragonese doesn't mean I can speak it." He said rather stubborn tone.

"Uh actually…."

"What?"

I gave a sheepish grin.

"I looked over Great G's journals after you left and the girl who knows dragonese was a natural speaker to the language without even learning it. Soo if you wanted to without even realizing it, you could speak it fluently."

Hiccup looked at me in surprise.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yep." I said while popping the "p".

Hiccup groan and slammed his head onto the shield. I gave him a look of concern.

"Hic, don't worry about it. I can read minds, make illusions, lift a rock with my mind, go into the spiritual world, speak with the dead, and shape shift into a gryffon that has been long gone. You understanding dragonese is not huge deal. You can hide it easily. Mine… I can be killed because of it."

Hiccup looked at me with realization that I was right. He can pull off saying he accidently split his tongue as child and never have to speak dragonese and no one would ever suspect a thing. But with magic… it can be easy to hide if it is weak but strong magic can be easily be found if not careful. Strong magic can work with emotions if not careful things can go into chaos. He gave a small sigh and gave me one of his crooked teeth smiles.

"You're right… I'm sorry for taking the news not so well. If it helps… I'm kinda happy that your gryffon side sees me as kin."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder I gave one of my toothy smiles. "I will always see you as family Hiccup. Griffon or not you are my best friend in the whole entire world." Giving a peck on the cheek we kept walking on feeling more comfortable in the silence. Though I can tell Hiccup had more questions.

"Um, Ash?" Called it!

"Yes Hic?"

"What did you mean when you said "It goes everything my people believe in". What did you mean?"

I smiled at him, finally happy to tell him more about my peoples belief and culture. Now that he doesn't want to kill dragons to please his father it makes it easier for me to tell my beliefs.

"My people were called the Shifters, or Bestia, quae sunt in anima or in your tongue Beast within the Soul. We see all creatures dragons, griffins, hippogriffs, squids, bears, goats, sheep, any creature that was not human was our friend or companion. We wanted to protect them, we never saw them as creatures to control. Dragons were our friends…" I couldn't help but give a small sad smile at the memory. I looked at the corner of my eye to see Hiccup looking at me in surprise.

"Dragons are one of the most powerful creatures in the world! Next to the Phoenix, Hippogriff and griffin of course." I said with a small smirk forming on my lips.

Hiccup gave a small laugh and said, "Of course."

I just smiled seeing how the mood was getting better for the both of us. I looked down slowly though.

"Those who are marked with the dragon are always praised as the best magic folk within the Shifters clan. Stone told once told me there were… two! Two dragon marked children within the clan. One was a woman and the other was a man, I can't remember their names though. I think Stone would though he did said he used to ideal them when he was just a wee lad."

"What do you mean used to?"

I looked up at Hiccup with a small weak smile. He's too smart for his own good at times.

"Hiccup, do you remember the day I first stepped foot on Berk?"

Hiccup frowned but gave a small nod. "Yeah, I remember….."

**Hiccup**

I remember that day perfectly. I was five when Ashling and her sibling stepped foot onto Berk.

"_Stoick there is a boat is coming up to the docks!" One of the fisherman said with much rush. IT had been after a raid, dawn was breaking. I was coming out of the house to see if dad was okay._

"_Friend or foe?" My dad asked sternly._

"_I don't know sir. But Bucket and Mulch are bringing them up after they dock." The fisherman replied. Stoick nodded and left to see who their intruders where. Silently I had followed wanting to see who came to their island without warning. When I got to the docks I was surprise to see two kids around my age, all soaked to the bone looking exhausted and hungry. One was a boy maybe three years older than me. He looked really pale with torn white tunic and heavy looking troused. His hair was messy covering his face. A girl the same age as me looked just as bad as her brother. Her blonde hair knotted with tangles with seaweed stuck in her hair. Her eyes showed though, they were bloodshot and buffy like she had been crying for days. I was surprise by the boy when he moved forward to my dad._

"_You can ask questions later! My sister is dying! Please just help up and I will answer your stupid questions!" I was taken back by his backbone. No one really ever dare to back talk to my dad, afraid they might be punch by him. Then hit me, I looked over to the blonde girl again. She looked fine, just shaken up._

_The boy turn his back to my dad and ran to the little boat and picked something up that was wrapped in bundles of fabrics. Then I heard it. A soft little groan coming the fabrics. The boy quickly got off the boat and gently place the bundle down and removed the fabrics away from the object inside. I gave a small gasp to see a small little girl, maybe four years old. She was deathly pale, her lips blue and bruises surrounded her throat and shoulder. Her hair was everywhere knotted with seaweed just like her sister. She was deathly thin, she was dying._

_The adults gasped and back away when they saw her. The boy stood up straight and growled._

"_Please help her!" I was surprise to hear it was the blonde girl talking. She sobbing into her hands seeing the state of her sister was in. I slowly walked over to my dad and pulled onto his tunic. My dad looked down and was surprise to see me._

"_Please help her dad…" I asked ever so softly afraid that he would yell at me. Dad looked hesitant for a moment but nodded. He removed his fur cape and wrapped it around the dying girl and gently lifted her up. _

"_Someone get Gothi and the healer! And someone get the children food and clothes! Hurry we don't have much!" _

_(x)_

_It had been a week since the three strange kids had come to Berk. I found out the name by my dad. He told me that their names are Stone, Kyna and Ashling. Dad told me to stay away from them till their sister was better. But I was very curious about them! So one day when my dad was busy with his chief duties I went to the healer's hut but went to get some bread and yak butter for them before going to them. They must be hungry._

_When I got to the healer's hut I poked my head through the door to see Stone and Kyna were sleeping in one of the beds layed of the sick. Looking over I saw Ashling sleeping in her bed alone. She looked better than the first day I saw her. She was getting some of her color back but she was still very thin. I tiptoed right over to her bed wanting to place the bread onto the drawer next to her bed. Gently placing it down I was about to turn around and leave, but when I turn my head to see if the siblings were asleep the youngest was wide awake staring at me._

_I jumped back in shock almost falling over. When I got my balance in check I looked up to see that she was looking at me with curious eyes. I awkwardly stood up straight and waved at her. In response she blinked at me._

"_U-uh hi… My name is __Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third__. I'm the chiefs son… well only son." She didn't say anything but blinked once again. She turned her head to right looking blankly at something. Turning my head to see what she was looking at, it was the bread. Blinking several time I looked back at her._

"_A-are you hungry?"_

_She turned to look at me then back at the food and back at me. She slowly gave a small nod in a response. Awkwardly coming near her again I grabbed the bread and broke it in half giving her one to her. I place the bread back on the drawer and looked back at her seeing she was picking the inside of the bread and not eating the crust. She was eating slowly trying to savor it. I couldn't help but think she looked at it if might her last meal._

"_I can go to the great hall and get you some porridge and some yak milk if you like or water." Her head shot up at the mention of more food. She quickly nodded her head. _

"_Okay, do you want to stay here or come with me? I-I mean that if you feel better!" I squeaked out._

_She looked at me more for a bit then the first time she gave a small grin. She placed the bread down on her bed she slowly got off it. I was surprise to see how short she was, shorter than me! I looked at her closely and saw she was wearing a shirt or dress that went down to her ankles and sleeves going past her fingers. I frowned noticing she only had wraps around her feet, not wanting her to get sick again I took off my boots and handed them over to her. She looked at me in surprised but I gave a shy smile._

"_Don't want you to get sick again. I think it will fit. I don't have big fat feet like my snot face cousin Snotlout." She gave a small little giggle. I like her laugh, it made me happy. Gently grabbing her hand I lead her the way to the great hall. When we got to the steps though thats when we got caught._

"_Hiccup! What are you doing?!" I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of my dad's voice. My dad came right towards us with a stern look on his face ready to scold me. I looked to the side seeing the other kids around my age giggling at my misfortune, except for Fishlegs and Astrid who look more interested to know who the girl at my side was. Looking back at my dad he had his hands curled into fist on his hips. Looking down on the ground not wanting to look at his angered face I softly replied, "Don't bother the new children. But dad-"_

"_That's right and what did you do?"_

"_He was helping me get food." A soft voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in ages replied._

_I looked up in surprise to see it was Ashling. She gently grasped my hand back and looked at my dad with a blank look. _

"_He brought me food. Bread good, not filling. Hungry." She croaked out and started having a coughing fit from lack of water. I looked back at my dad who had a look of concern. He looked back at me with more soft look I had never seen him look at me before. He brought his hand to his face and slightly rubbed his forward and looked at Ashling._

"_Okay, I want you to go back to the healer's hut. Hiccup and I will bring you and your siblings some food. And Hiccup where your boots?" My dad asked when he realized I was bootless. _

"_Didn't want her to get sick again." I said softly and pointed at Ashling's feet. My dad looked at me in shock and gave a small chuckle. _

"_Okay…. kids come over here for a moment." My dad order seeing the other kids at the side. Some of the groaned but came as ordered. When they came close to us, I felt Ashling held my hand tightly and hid behind me._

"_I want you to take Ashling back to the healer's hut. Make sure she get back into bed. I'll be in there shortly. Alright?" I felt Ashling stiffen at that she held onto me tightly. I looked over at the group trying to figure out who would be best for her to get close to… Oh who am I kidding the only two people would be Astrid and Fishlegs. _

"_Um, its okay Ashling." Gently pulling her away from me I grabbed her hand and went to the back of the group to talk to Fishlegs, the only kid who didn't pick fun at me or ignored me._

"_Ashling this is Fishlegs, you can go with him. He's nice." _

"_Oh and we not?" Snotlout said with much annoyance. I cringed at his grammar but I ignored him and moved Ashling in front of me to properly meet Fishlegs who looked just as shy as her. Both gave a small wave to eachother and surprisingly Ashling grabbed onto Fishlegs' tunic like most kids would do with their parents. I let go of her hand and she and Fishlegs and the other kids went to the the healer's hut. _

_My dad and I grabbed a small pot of porridge and three bowls and spoons. When we got back to the healer's hut the healer was scolding Ashling for leaving even the hut without permission. I felt bad seeing it was my fault. I looked at the side seeing Fishlegs and the others were still here. I notice Tuffnut giving this weird look at Ashling and even blushing when she notice him looking at her. Weird._

_My dad lightly pushed me forward to the kids and I stumbled forward a bit. Ashling heard me and turned her head to my direction. Ignoring the healer she got off the bed and went over to me and stood by my side grabbing my tunic like she did with Fishlegs earlier. _

"_I see Ashling has taken a linking to you." A sleepy voice said._

_Everyone went quiet and looked over to of the bed the occupied by Kyna and Stone. It was Stone who spoke. I looked at him with confusion. He gave a small chuckle._

"_She only does that if she trust ya." He said. I was surprise. Looking over to Ashling who just smiled at me. I smiled back. I saw the healer was not please about Ashling getting out of bed again, so I grabbed her hand and took her back to bed not wanting to get her in trouble again._

_When my dad and I got them their food that was when my dad wanted answer other than names._

"_Why were you on that little boat? Where are you parents?"_

_Ashling stopped eating and looked at her food with much sadness. I looked over to see Kyna and Stone with the same expression as their sister. _

"_They're dead, sir."_

_My dad looked surprised the solemn about it. He asked them what happen._

"_Our family are… was sailors. They travel all over the sea all of us did. We were attacked, gonna kill us lot. Ashling was gonna be taken away but she clawed this crazy man's hand and bit into it. He screeched and tried to… choke her." Stone trailed off and looked at his little sister's throat to see some bruises decorated her throat still. Ashling gave a blank look not wanting to show emotion._

"_The sea must have been on our side. Because the tide hit us hard making him let go of Ashling. Only to drop into the sea though. Our grandparents threw Kyna and I into one of the lifeboats and threw us into sea not wanting us to be killed or taken. We were able to get enough supplies that fell from ship and we were happy to find Ashling but since she was already sick before thrown into sea it just made things.. worse." Stone said with a sad smile._

_My dad looked at them with much sorrow. I looked over at Ashling who stopped eating completely and was crying silently. Without thinking I pulled her into a hug, she embrace me back and sobbed openly and began murring mommy, papa, grandpa and grandma. I looked at her sadly realizing she never had a chance to mourn for her loss._

"_Well.. you three are welcome to stay in Berk. This can be your home. You can live with me for now till we can figure you sleeping arrangements. We'll talk more about till you feel better. Come on children lets leave them be."_

It took three more weeks till they can leave the healer's hut. They didn't get to stay with my dad and I. Instead they lived with Gobber till Stone became of age and got their own home. I made sure Ashling ate everyday since that day not wanting to ever see in the horrible state ever again. We have been close ever since. The vikings pretty much rubbed onto to her making less shy and more bold than ever and kinda scary if you piss her off. I gave a small smile at the memory seeing her in a healthy state. I looked over at Ashling who had this grim expression on her face though.

"We weren't lying to you and you dad when we said we were attacked by traitors. A man with powerful magic and joined us one day saying we should rule over man seeing we have the power right at the palm of our hands. The clan didn't like that and told him to leave. He wasn't please with our decision. He said he will change our minds. Stone told me he made attacks on the dragonborn members. He killed the man's family with his own dragons that he practically raised himself… he went into a horrible depression after his whole family was killed and started to believe the bastards ideas that we need to use force in the world to control creatures and people. The woman… that crazy man just played ideas in her head, she may have powerful magic but she was mentally weak to keep any barriers up to protect herself. She was his crazy puppet at the end."

We made a turn in the forest, we were getting closer to the cove.

"What was worse one of our harpy's joined him. Believing he was right. That bird brain was always power hungry from what Stone said. I'll believe it since she freaking killed the elders…" She trailed off.

"Wow… I… I don't even know what to say." I was surprise. Never in my life would I have seen dragons could be companions to us, always thought they were hungry killers vikings were lead to believe.

"Why do think the dragons are attacking us?" I asked thoughtfully. Ashling thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"I don't know. I never really read their minds only if they are thinking way too loud thats when I hear something. But so far I got nothing. Maybe we can ask you scaly friend?"

I thought for a moment. That might be a good idea. I looked up and saw that we are at our destination. The cove.

**What's this? ANother chapter? A very lone one at that! I'm in a good mood (yay it's Halloween!) and decided to post the next chapter! Hope you guys have a fun day today! And those who celebrate Halloween stay safe and have a great day! And those who don't celebrate it…. Well have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Please read authors note at the end

(x)

Ashling

Hiccup and I quietly moved down the side of the cove trying so carefully not to get caught by the dragon. I felt my heart beating against my ribcage. Oh gods I hope that the dragon can't hear it. I stood behind Hiccup who held the shield up for protection. When we got to two boulders we stopped moving. Hiccup looked around seeing if the dragon was in the clearing of the cove, so far nothing. I looked around seeing nothing either. I nudge Hiccup with one of the fishes and pointed it at the clearing telling him I was going to throw it. Hiccup gave a small nod and pulled back a bit i can throw the fish.

I threw the fish into the clearing and ducked back behind the shield with Hiccup. Still nothing. I narrowed my eyes on the clearing, that damned dragon wants us to come out. Closing my eyes I let out my breath feeling my spirit leave my body. I walked around out to the clearing when I was released from my physical form. Looking around I saw green mist that looked almost like Hiccup's spirit color but only a bit darker behind a boulder. Moving forward I saw it was the dragon looking over the boulder seeing the fish. My eyes widen seeing how beautiful he is. Closing my eyes I sucked my breath in and fell back into my body. Hiccup looked at me with worried eyes.

"He's behind the boulder, over there." I pointed to the left seeing the rocks.

"What should we do?" He whispered. I thought for a moment.

"We should go out there. If we want to speak to him we must befriend him first. Let him see us. Come on." I nudged him forward. We tried taking the shield with us just incase if things got messy but sadly the damn thing got wedged between the large boulders. We left it behind and grabbed the cod waiting for the night fury to come to us. We both froze when we heard a snort. Slowly turning we saw the night fury crouched onto the rocks.

He crouched down approaching us like a prey going to attack their kill.

Oh sweet Odin help us.

I carefully shoved one of the cods in Hiccup's hand and hurriedly offer my fish to the dragon with Hiccup doing the same. The dragon walked over to us, strangely like a cat. When he was close he sniffed curiosity then recoiled giving a small hiss. Hiccup and I backed away quickly, at the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup grab his dagger from the hilt between his fingers and showed it to the dragon. It hissed at the sight of it. Hiccup dropped it and the dragon nudged it head as though it was saying throw it away. I looked at it in awe. This thing was pretty smart. Carefully I scooped the knife with my foot and threw it in the lake.

The dragon looked at the lake then us, he straighten up looking like a giant black cat that relaxed. I blinked again and glance at Hiccup who just looked just as surprise as I am to see this dragon relax way to quickly. I nudged him to lift the fish up again to give to the dragon. Giving a small nod we both offered our fish again. The dragon approached us once again sniffing Hiccup's cod first than at mine. He open his mouth ready to have its food. But what I was surprise was to see gums… no teeth?

"Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had…"

Sharp razored teeth emerged from his gums and grabbed both our fishes and eating greatly making a sound that sounded like a purr. I stood frozen on the spot with most likely my eyes widen with either fear or shock with my hand still in air.

"Teeth." I heard Hiccup said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. The dragon looked up at us and started moving closer to us. Hiccup nervously grabbed my arm and backed both us away nervously.

"Uh, no. No, we don't have anymore." Hiccup said frightenly. We both stumbled down onto the earthy ground back against a rock. The dragon stared at us for a moment and sat down like a human looking at us curiously tilting his head side to side as though he was thinking of something. Then he started making this weird noise.

His eyes rolled back and the weird noise coming from his throat. Then he spat out part of half eaten fish on Hiccup lap and one on mine. I stared at the fish in surprise and back at the night fury then at Hiccup who just looked more confuse. Okay not just me then. We looked at the nightfury who looked at us then at the fish. Then it hit me. Oh Loki you really hate us.

"Hic. I think our friend here wants us to eat." I said softly. "Right, you want us to eat it?" I asked the nightfury. The night fury nodded in response. Hiccup gave me a look and I elbow him in the stomach. "Lets not be rude Hiccup. He's offering us food", I said softly with a stern tone. He glared back at me then at his fish with much disgust. Slowly we both brought the fish to our lip and bit into it. Oh gods… I actually like it!

I felt the slimy dragon spit on the fish mixing with the scales, oh gods this should be disgusting but for some disturbing reason it taste good to me. I turned to Hiccup who look disgusted, that is how I should feel! Oh gods what is wrong with me?

We looked back at the dragon who looked at us patiently. He gave a gesture to swallow. Hiccup gave this look of disbelief and groaned. Great… I can't swallow it if not chewed though! I closed my eyes and slowly started chew tasting the whole entire fish, how am I not throwing up!? I swallowed it the chewed fish and open my eyes… I want more. Shaking my head I looked over at my friend.

Hiccup almost puked as well but held it in. He gave a small shiver in disgust of the taste. I don't blame him in honestly I would probably done the same if it didn't taste good to me. We both turn to the dragon and gave weak smiles. In return it tried to mimic us. I stared in surprise, it was… so freaking adorable! That's it, when I get home I am definitely making a toy Nightfury!

"Wow, I don't even think the dragon within the shifter tribe ever tried to smile." I said softly to Hiccup who looked even more surprise. Wow this dragon just… yeah he is filled with surprises. I don't know if I can take anymore surprises today.

Hiccup surprised me even more though. He stood up and walked forward to the dragon and tried to touch the beautiful creature. I held my breath fearing something bad will happen. The dragon gave a growl and flapped away across to the lake. I let go of my breath.

"Hiccup!" I hissed out getting his attention. He turn to me with a shock look, well even more shock look and excitement. Getting up and rubbing the fish gunk of me, I walked over to Hiccup and smacked him.

"What was the for?!" He hissed out rubbing his arm.

"That was for scaring the living Hel out of me! It's going to take much patience for him to trust us so don't get too bold with the poor dear." I said softly at the end. Looking over at the other side of the lake I saw the dragon burning the grass making a little sleeping area for himself.

"I kinda want to get closer."

"What?" I asked with disbelief. He looked at me with much excitement puppy dog eyes. I looked at Hiccup closely, I have never seen him so excited about anything in his life, especially doing that weird puppy dog look. Giving a frustrated sigh I gave in.

"Okay. But I don't want to wake him alright?" He gave a nod and was about to tiptoe all the way over there. I gave a blank look and rolled my eyes. Closing my eyes I thought of me and Hiccup being lifted up in the air. Opening my eyes I grin when I heard Hiccup squeak in shock. He twisted around floating in the air and glared at me. I sat cross legged and smiled at my silly friend.

"Shh, don't wanna wake him." I said softly placing a finger near my lips. I grabbed his hand and moved to the direction where the dragon will be sleeping. Silently I let us drop to the ground, we both sat down just looking at the beautiful creature. I looked closely seeing the dragon, his scales black as night, his body might look small as a gronckle but it looked very strong and sturdy looking body. We scooted closer to look at the dragon who was now settling nicely on his burned sleeping spot. When we scooted closer we made a bit of a noise apparently because the dragon finally realised we were here.

I couldn't help but giggle when I saw Hiccup smile and waved at the dragon. The dragon rolled his eyes and turned around his wing to cover himself and tail curling around him. That's when I saw the missing tailfin. I frowned softly seeing it was ripped clean off not even healing magic can heal it unless the tail fin was still attached even a dangling tailfin can still be healed back into place. Looking closely I was… well surprise once again to see that there was no gash or at least a bloody wound. It was healed perfectly as though there was never even a tailfin there in the first place. How odd.

At the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup scoot up closer to the injured tail and slowly he raised his reaching to the tail….

The night fury's wing raised up making Hiccup jump to his feet and walking away ever so awkwardly. I busted out into fits of giggles seeing Hiccup looking so silly. I turn to the dragon with a huge grin still laughing. The dragon look really annoyed with me so I shut up immediately and levitated myself over to Hiccup. But I glanced back to see that the night fury was looking at me with wide curious eyes at me. Tilting my head I wanted to read the dragons mind to see what it was thinking but let it go to be at Hiccup's side.

(x)

Hiccup and I stayed there for the rest of the afternoon doing nothing but watch the dragon sleep. Boring right?

I leaned next to Hiccup and started levitating pebbles around to entertain me. I moved them around for a bit but once again I was bored. I looked dropped the pebbles on the ground and watch Hiccup draw the night fury on the dirt grounds. It was cute. I tensed up when I felt the night fury's presence but force myself to relax as I watch Hiccup finish the drawing tensely seeing he knew we our scaly friend watching now. To add more of it I drew a sun with a spare stick that was lying around and made some birds in the background for the night fury drawing. I turned around when I felt the night fury left toward one of the trees in the cove and ripped on the heavy branches off like it was nothing.

I blinked several times trying to think why the hel would a dragon want with a branch. Welp I got my answer when he return to Hiccup and I. He started dragging the branch around to draw. I laughed when Hiccup and I got hit by the branch when he passed by us again. The dragon kept going for another few seconds and looks over at our direction and then added the finishing touch to his drawing, dropping the branch he inspected his work and gave a nod of approval. Slowly Hiccup stood up looking around with much curiosity in his eyes. I levitated off the rock to see what the dragon doodle. When I was up above the ground I gave another laugh when I just saw it was swirls and sprawling scribble.

Stepping back on the grounds I heard a growl. Looking over to the dragon who was growling at me with narrowed eyes. I stiffen thinking he might attack me.

"Ash, move your foot." I looked up to see Hiccup looking down at the ground with a curious look. I look down and realized my foot was on one of the lines. Looking back up I slowly removed my foot from the line and place it in the none drawn area. The night fury relaxed giving a small purr.

"I wonder…" Hiccup thought out loud. Looking over at him he step on one of the line earning a growl from the night fury. Hiccup lifted his foot earning a purr. He did it one more time getting a defence growl from the night fury who look like was about to pounce. Hiccup lifted his foot and stepped over the line earning a happy purr from the dragon. I gave a giggle seeing how silly this whole thing was. I looked over to Hiccup was moving around the drawing. I joined him.

We twirled around as though it was dance. Then a thought hit me.

"_Once I walked a dreamland, Twilight shadowed me, Till the I saw the Norn stand Underneath the Tree._" I began to sing giving a small twirl moving around the lines. I grabbed Hiccup to dance with me.

"_I asked, "Where has my life fled, Where has gone its force?"- "It´s given to the Gods," she said._" Hiccup and I put our wrist together as we moved around making sure we didn't hit a line.

"_Come look into the Source.'_" We took another turn letting my have a chance to make another twirl. At the corner of my eye I saw the dragon looking at us with curiosity but still giving a soft purr. I smiled and continued to sing the last verse of the song.

"_So small I hardly found it,Swam my little strand, Next to Odin´s other eyesight And next to Tyr´s lost hand._" I finished the song and smiled. I always love the song _Once I walked a Dreamland_. I don't know why it just always bring me at peace. Giving one more step I found my self right in front of Hiccup who was back against the Night Fury. I looked up to see the green vibrant eyes that belong to the beast, the same vibrant color as my friend's eyes. Hot air hit us from his nostrils.

I backed up a bit as well did Hiccup. My friend turn to face the dragon wanting to see him. I stayed still not wanting to mess up the trance the two were in. Hiccup slowly moved his arm and brought his hand out ever so slowly holding up wanting to touch the Night Fury. I held my breath worried.

The dragon pulled back making Hiccup flinch just a bit. I heard Hiccup take a deep breath and turn his head away keeping his arm up. I looked at the Night Fury staring at the hand giving a small sniff then dragon nuzzled into Hiccup's small hand. Hiccup's head shot up to see it himself. All too soon the dragon open it eyes and gave a huff and flapped away from us once again.

Slowly I moved forward and tapped my friend. When my finger touched him he had jumped.

"Ashling! Sorry I- I kinda forgot your still here." Hiccup said rather sheepishly. I gave a small smile knowing he still in shock from the Night Fury.

"It's alright. Come on lets go. I think we should leave our friend alone now. We can come back tomorrow." I said with a grin.

Hiccup looked at me with a grin showing his crooked teeth. I gave a giggle and nudge him to lead the way. But before I we left I levitated some fish out of the water and put it out in the clearing for the dragon to eat. I waved to the dragon who gave another purr and gave a strange noise to me. I chuckled, might as well ask Hiccup if he understood the beast. I looked at him to only see he was deep in thought.

Well maybe later.

(x)

Hiccup and I got back at the village when the sun was setting. We stopped at my house first to drop of my coat. We walked to tower that used to be a watch post but was abandoned. Why? I don't know. So don't ask! When Hiccup and I got there everyone else was already there.

Hiccup sat next to Gobber and I kicked Tuffnut to make him sit up straight so I can have a seat. He gave a small grunt and I rolled my eyes. I leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek surprising everyone. I pulled back and leaned back in my seat looking at the fire.

"Thanks for helping me… back in the ring. You didn't have to but you did. So thanks." I glanced at at the male twin who looked frozen. Snotlout leaned over and smacked upside the head which earned him an easy punch in the face from Tuffnut. The male twin turned to me and gave sheepish grin.

"Yeah. Uh no problem. You looked pretty worn out in there. You okay?"

I gave a small shrug.

"I'm alright."

Silence. I glance at Tuffnut who seemed really uncomfortable me being near him. I gave another sigh remembering I need to apologize to them from earlier.. even though they did kind of deserve it.

"Sorry for snapping at you and your sister… And sorry for punching you in the face Astrid." I said sincerely. I couldn't help but wince when I saw the bruise on Astrid's cheek. The bruised blonde just glared at me. She went enough to bare her teeth at me…. Oh shit she's missing a tooth.

"Uhhh… how hard did I hit?" I asked sheepishly.

She just growled folding her arm across her chest giving a huff. Umm.. what? Ruff and Tuff started to snicker when Astrid didn't reply. Kyna rolled her eye and answer my question.

"You snapped her jaw out of place. Thankfully I was able to fix it but now she can't talk right till two weeks and can't eat solid foods for a month." I think my jaw just dropped open. Yep its open. Closing my mouth I look down in embarrassment. I always made sure if I harmed any of the other teens I would only leave a bruise or a bruised ego.

"I guess that fair enough since she dislocated Hiccup's arm. He can't do any heavy lifting in the forge till a week or two." I said without thinking.

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut made a snort at this.

"Hiccup? Heavy lifting. Oh thats a laugh." Snotlout said with a sneer.

I glanced at them with a curious look.

"Who do even think makes your weapons? Gobber doesn't have time for you teens while your parents are fighting. Gobber gives children weapon duty to Hiccup. So before you assume get your facts right." I said calmly but with venom in my tone. I couldn't help but mentally slapping my self. I just defended Hiccup's honor again without meaning to. Damn it griffin me, calm your self!

Everyone stared at me and shock (except Kyna and Hiccup) and snapped their direction to Gobber who gave a nod.

"She's right ye know. Hiccup takes care of your weapons and sometime even your parents weapons. I taught him everything I know." The smith said rather proudly giving Hiccup a pat on the back forgetting he just put a chicken on his speared hand. I gave a small giggle when Hiccup began to blush with embarrassment but he smiled at me knowing he wasn't mad at defensive nature.

"Wow Hiccup your girl is defending your honor once again." Snotlout said trying to break Hiccup's manly ego... pride … oh who cares.

Hiccup and I look at him confused at what he said at the first bit. I notice Tuffnut looking rather upset at hearing those words, lately he has been giving glares at Hiccup at every glance he gives him. I wonder why…

"His girl?" I asked stupidly. Kyna gave a small giggle knowing something that I don't.

"Uh, yeah. Aren't you two like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ruffnut asked earning a glare from her brother.

I was surprise by this. Yeah Hiccup and I were close but really we see each other as best friends or sometimes siblings. Yeah sure we tried dating when I was thirteen… it was awkward and even more weird when we kissed each other on the lips. Hiccup and I both agreed never to do that again and just be friends. Beside he has this crush on Astrid so I wont mess with that… oh shit I might have ruined his chances with her when I punched her.

Snapping away from those thoughts I shook my head giving a small groan.

"Why in the name of Hel would you guys think we were dating?" I asked.

Everyone gave be a blunt look.

"One, you guys are always with each other." Snotlout started.

"Two, you guys always stay over at someone's home. Which usually means somethings going on." Ruff said with a disgusted look of the things that might be happening.

"And three you guys are always hugs, holding hands, and kissing eachother…" Tuffnut said with… jealousy in his voice? Maybe I'm reading too much into it.

I looked over to Hiccup who looked back at to me. We stared at each other thinking if we should tell them. Hiccup just shrugged making me sigh.

"First off, get you mind of the yak dung. Secondly, so what? Ruff and Tuff are always together, doesn't mean they're dating." Everyone gagged at the very thought of that.

"The reason why even go to each other house is because either 1) I might be having a night terror from a vision or the memory of losing my parents or 2) Hiccup or I had a bad fight with the family and need to get away to cool off before someone does something they might regret. Or 3) someone is lonely or having a bad day and needs comfort."

"What kind of comfort?" Fishlegs asked curiously. I looked over at him and gave a sad smile.

"Comfort of knowing that someone does care for you and that you are loved by a family." I saw both Tuffnut and Gobber stiffen at this. Slowly I moved into Gobber's mind wondering what he was thinking.

"_Oh Hiccup… I knew ye dad was harsh on ya… but I didn't think it was getting this bad to the point Ashling was becoming more of a family member than your own flesh and blood."_

I looked down at my hands and sighed. It was getting to the point. Shaking those thoughts away I spoke once again.

"And the physical stuff you guys see is... well since my visions pretty much mess with my head and makes me see things that are not there in front of me, Hiccup helps me trying to see what real and what not real. Physical contact can take me out of visions or illusion I might be seeing. It hard to explain. And I give Hiccup affection because I care for him as family. If you see me kissing someone on the cheek is means I appreciated something they did for me. Hel another thing Tuff, I just kissed you on the cheek, if Hiccup and I were dating I would never kiss another person on the cheek. I'm loyal not some whore who throws herself at people." I said rather bluntly at the end.

Everyone absorbed all the information learning something new about me.

"Sooo you two aren't you know..." Tuffnut trailed off.

I shook my head understanding what he was asking.

**Tuffnut**

"No, Hiccup and I are just friends. Why do you care anyway Tuff?" She asked rather slyly. I sighed inwardly happy to know that Ashling and Hiccup are just friends but stiffen when she asked why I care. Her eyes widen and gave a small gasp. Oh Odin she figured it out.

"Don't tell me…" Oh Odin she figured it out, she knows! She know that I feeling for- "You have feelings for Hiccup!" Wait what?

Everyone busted out laughing except for Hiccup who looked rather mortified at the idea, I don't blame him. Ashling gave small giggle and wrapped arm around my shoulders bring me closer to her. She pecked me on the cheek again and gave wink. I felt my whole body heat up from either embarrassment or the the feeling I get from being around Ash.

"I'm kidding Tuff. But seriously why do yo-" She was thankfully interrupted by my sister.

"So Gobber how you lose you arm and leg?" Ruffnut asked getting the smiths attention. My sister looked over to me giving me a knowing look, I gave a nod in thanks. Ashling let go of me and leaned back into her seat letting the question go.

Oh sweet Odin, Ruff I owe you big time!

**Ashling**

I let the question go for now. I would have looked into his mind like I do with everyone else, but every time I do so it feels… odd I guess. Like he's always muttering in his head yelling at himself for being an idiot. And every time I'm near him his mind goes blank but then starts going wild of himself yelling. It get's too loud to the point I have to block him out.

Gobber passed around a sack of food filled with chicken and fish before he began his tale on how he lost his limbs. Everyone was grabbing the chicken except for Astrid who can't have any solid food to eat. When the bag got to me I grabbed a fish and past the chicken to Hiccup who looked at me with a questionable look. I just smiled. I leaned forward so I can whisper to him.

"Didn't think you want fish since of earlier." He gave a grimace and said thank you.

"What happen earlier?" Gobber asked hearing I side conversation. Shit.

I pulled back and gave a sheepish smile. Hiccup looked rather scared trying to think of an excuse.

"I dared Hiccup to eat raw fish." I blurted out thinking of the first excuse that came to mind.

The teens looked at us like we were crazy. Hiccup caught on and said, "Yeah and I dared you to eat a raw fish in public if I recalled." Hiccup gave a smirk making me gasp at him. I glared at him and read into his mind.

"_Pay back for suggestions Tuffnut has feelings for me._" Oh, that sneaky little bastard.

Grumbling I took a bite on the side of the fish and ate it like it was an everyday thing for me. It startled me that it still didn't revolt me. Its raw fish! It should sicken people for crying out loud! But it tasted fine to me. Giving a swallow I open my mouth to show Hiccup I swallowed it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise but turned in curious when he notice I'm not sicken by the fact I ate another raw fish. I smirked and jabbed my fish with a stick and placed it over the fire.

"Ashling if you and Hiccup get sick for eating a raw fish you are so on your own." Kyna said jokingly. I gave a small shrug.

"So Gobber let the kiddies here the famous tale of the loss you arm and leg." I said rather boredly already hearing the tale by both Gobber and Hiccup many times. When Gobber began his tale everyone was so into it hearing his very word his arm and leg being eaten by a monstrous nightmare. I looked at Hiccup who looked at his chicken deep in thought. I bit my lip trying to figure something, giving a small sigh I decided to do something I have never done before. Connecting our minds.

Its… like communicating in a persons head. Few magic folk can do it but it now rare unless dark magic is involved. Giving a small breath I enter Hiccup's mind adding a little push of magic. Its dangerous to do it when a person's magic is not fully working but I had to know what Hiccup was thinking. Hiccup stiffen and look up at me.

_Hiccup?_

He kept looking at me though he was going insane.

_Hiccup, can you hear me? Don't speak just think._

_**I can hear you.**_

I smiled but dropped making sure no one notice I looked down at my fish and ate to make sure nothing looked wrong.

_Hiccup stop looking and eat. Lets not have curious eyes on us._

Hiccup did as told and spoke in his thoughts again.

_**How are we doing this?**_

_I… connected our minds together. You looked very distracted and deep in thought. So I connected our minds together… I'm sorry if you not comfortable with this!_

I couldn't help but cringe forgetting I should have asked his permission to connect with one another. Looked up giving a small grin and took another bite of chicken to hide his grin.

_**Its fine Ash. And was thinking about the nightfury. About his tail.**_

I frowned and looked at my fish's fin.

_Hiccup… did you understand anything that he was saying when we visited him?_

Hiccup gave a small nod and cough a bit trying to hide a laugh.

_**Yeah, He kept calling you the floating herb lady. And he called me the nice talking stick.**_

I bit down my fish when he told me this and accidently inhaled some of it making me have a coughing fit. Tuffnut patted me on the back to help breathe again. Hiccup bit down in his trying not laugh at me when everyone stared at me either with worried or annoyance. After I stopped I told Gobber to continue his story.

_Oh Odin are you serious?_

_**I am. Oh by the way he said thanks for the fish. Sorry for not saying that earlier but… I just want to know how to help him.**_

He gave me a sheepish smile and I grin back showing it was fine but I frown.

_I wonder what we could do for him._

Hiccup and I went silent and tuned everyone back in.

"... and with one twist he took my hand swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another took my leg."

I rolled my eyes when everyone except Kyna, Hiccup and I looked at his missing limbs as though had just appeared with treasure. Tuffnut leaned back with a bored look as well. I couldn't help but lean against him slightly feeling tired after today's adventure. I felt him stiffen but slowly started to relax.

"Isn't weird it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his hearts or something."

...No words can express how I feel about that. Necromancy sounds like something my be played at the idea of moving a hand in stomach of a dragon. Shaking those thoughts away I listen on on the conversation.

"I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon of every dragon I fight," Snotlout paused noticing no one looked impress, "with my face." He added. I looked at him trying to figure out how he's even remotely related to my best friend. If you didn't know that well now you do!

I gave a small cough and said, "kiss ass" and coughed once to cover it. Tuffnut and Hiccuped gave a small snicker at that. I looked over at Gobber who just chuckled with agreement.

"Now that might sound good but its the wings and tail you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A down dragon is dead dragon."

My head snapped up and looked at Hiccup who looked at me as well. Realization with great importance passed us; the tail! No wonder why the poor dear can't get out of the cove!

_**Ashling I know what I need to do now!**_

I jumped up a little removing myself from Tuffnut to lean back against the railing ignoring the questionable look from the twin. Kinda forgot the connection.

_And what's that my friend?_

I thought rather curious what my friend had up his sleeve.

_**I need to make Toothless a new tail!**_

I blinked several time and looked at him with a confuse look.

_Toothless? You named the dragon?_

He looked at me with annoyance.

_**You comment on the name but not the idea? Wow thanks for the confidence boost. Yes, I name him Toothless. I don't know what else to call him! Dragon seems… boring and getting old to use.**_

I just gave a chuckle getting a questionable look from the twin I just sent a wing his way and looked up at the night sky.

_I like the idea. And let me guess you want me to make a distraction so you can get away and start working?_

_**You know me so well.**_

We stopped communication and looked up to see Gobber talking and slowly leaving us.

"-Slowly but surely making our way up to the monstrous nightmare."

When he got to the step with a playful grin.

"But who'll win the honor of killing it?" He hobbles away leaving everyone with excitement except Hiccup, Kyna and I.

Tuffnut sat up with confidence and said matter of fact, "It's gonna be me." He removed his vest showing his red dragon tattoo on his shoulder. I glance at Hiccup giving him a small finger twirl as a signal to get ready.

Fishlegs gave a gasp in disbelief.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

I glance at Kyna, who glanced at me. We both bit our lips from laughing. I glanced at Hiccup who also look like he wanted to laugh.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Ruffnut said.

Kyna and I couldn't hold it anymore we both busted out laughing falling from our seat and holding our stomachs. I glanced at Hiccup who gave me and grin and walked away without anyone noticing. Well except Astrid who leaned over the railing to see where he was going. Odd. After a few good seconds my sister and I finally calmed down. Tuffnut looked at annoyed with me.

"I'm sorry Tuff, but that is definitely a tattoo."

He flushed red and glared at me.

"Oh yeah how would you know?"

I gave him a blank look. Sitting up I turn around so my back was facing them. Grabbing the bottom of my tunic i pulled up and grabbing my wrappings from behind (don't ask how I did it, it was pain trying to do it) and pulled it down to show my griffin birthmark. I glanced back and smirked. For once Kyna didn't scold me but she did give a disapproval look but smiled with mirth.

"Uh, one I have my own birthmark, so does Stone and Kyna and two I can recognize Burnhair's work." I said with a smirk. I looked over at Tuffnut who was in shock. His mouth dangled open, his eyes slightly bugged out and his cheeks slightly flushed. Again I was confuse, I don't think anyone has ever had that reaction. When I was younger I remember Hiccup saying it was pretty and Dagur saying it is a warriors mark of loyalty. Everyone else always had this look of fear and disgust, I never understood that but after the past few day now I do. But Tuffnut had a look of awe and… longing? I glanced at everyone else. Ruffnut and Astrid looked at my back with interest, Snotlout gave a small whistle and waggled his brows (I think I'm about to throw up raw fish now) and Fishlegs looked at me with with a wide grin.

"Oh wow Ashling, my mom wasn't joking when she said it looks like a griffin. That is amazing! So is it true that Stone has a hippogriff? And what do you have Kyna?" Fishlegs asked excitedly. I pulled my tunic back and smiled. Kyna gave a small blush but smiled.

"Stone does have a hippogriff. I have a peryton. It's a stag mixed with a bird…" She softly.

"So you're more of a weak woman or something?" Snotlout asked stupidly.

I gave a snort.

"They are protectors of man, those with no protection a peryton will be there to protect. If the one is harmed the peryton will not hesitated to harm back. So no she is not weak, but strong." I said knowingly remembering the information I got from Great G's journals. Feeling drained from the day I said night to everyone with Kyna following not far behind to go home. I felt like tomorrow is going to be a looong day.

(x)

**Authors note: Hey guys. I want to say thanks to the people who have been favoring and following this story! Thank you so much! I also want to say thank you to the 4th reviewer who suggested that Astrid should loose a tooth and a broken jaw! You really helped trying to continue the story! And this is why I would be asking you reader for help! I'm stuck. So if you guys have any ideas please share! Please help I really want to finish this story (I do like this story but I want to make sure I finish it instead of leaving it unfinished). So please help with ideas! Just leave a review and I will see what I can do with your idea! Thanks have a good night (its night here) or have a good rest your day or good morning…. Yeah I'll just stop now.**


	10. Chapter 10

When we got home Ashling stop me from going upstairs.

"So when were you going to tell me that your magic was changing permanently and that your shifter form is finally happening." Well shit.

Giving a small sigh at sat in one of the chairs held in the center of the room.

"What gave it away?" I asked softly.

"The raw fish. As I recall Stone kept attacking squirrels on the island and ripping their heads off eating the poor dears. And your face held no signs of throwing up or disgust eating a cold slimy fish. From what I recall your appetite changes when your other form is showing."

I grimaced, remembering the random attacks Stone did on a group of squirrels. A bloody day for all squirrels. Sniff, oh Odin so much squirrel blood. I shook those thoughts away and payed attention to Kyna.

"So I take it starting yesterday. That explains your temper and the strength you used on Astrid. Odd though, I should have been showing signs before you." She said thoughtfully not looking upset about it at all.

"Maybe the spirits or Gods have other plans. Grandpa said some people's destinies can make our magic change if there is great importance in the future." Which I will ignore for now because I rather not stress out the idea trying to figure out what my destiny is.

Kyna thought for a moment and gave nod.

"And seeing how it's dragon training it might be a good thing to have since you won't learn a damn thing about healing."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked rather annoyed at my sister. We have had many arguments and debates that I should learn healing seeing how accident prone I am and the many times I ended up in the healer's hut after the dragon raids for protecting the kids. But I don't want to learn healing for many reasons. One I'm already learning illusions which is already hard enough without a teacher. Two Kyna would have to teach me. As much as I love my sister she is a freaking perfectionist when it comes to magic. And thirdly! The best answer to all answers! I'm lazy. I know pathetic but seriously my magic is pretty much jack up at this point and still growing so I can't do anything till my magic is fully grown.

Kyna just chuckled.

"Ash, you and I both know that you will go in great lengths to protect Hiccup. Even if it means you take the hit." Kyna said softly.

I looked at my sister seeing that her eyes held great concern. Walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her, laying my cheek onto her shoulder I sighed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But.. ever since the vision I need to protect that boy even more." I said quite tiredly. I pulled back to see my sister was confuse for a moment, then it hit her.

"Something big is going to happen, isn't?" My lips went into a thin line my eyes narrowed to the ground. I gave a small nod.

"You won't tell me because?" Her voice didn't hold any anger which surprise me, but only concern.

I looked at her, trying to the right words to say.

"Because I tell you then someone will die. Telling you will make you want to lock me up in the house and never let me see the light of day ever again." I said softly trying to remember all the details of my vision. Shaking my head I looked at Kyna apologetically.

"You better know what you doing hun. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late!" She yelled at me as she went into her room. I gave a small sigh but jumped when I heard Hiccup's voice.

_**Ashling?**_

_Hiccup! What's wrong?_

I thought back to him, trying to calm my beating heart forgetting that Hiccup and I are still connected.

_**Nothing… well no I need help with the tail. I drew out some plans but you are better with leather and memory. Think you can help?**_

_Yeah I'll be there in a bit. You want me to bring anything?_

_**You might want to bring a change of clothes. This might take all night if we want to test out the tail in the morning since training is in the afternoon.**_

I blinked several times trying to remember dragon training schedule.

_When did you find that out?_

I went up stairs grabbing my bag and staff with change of clothes. I stopped and looked the mirror noticing my hair was rather tangled. Giving a snort I grabbed a brush and started to untangle the parts of my hair that isn't dread locks and pulled it back into high tail with a leather wrap. I removed my favorite bandana and smiled seeing my round face with two dreadlocks on each side pushed back behind my ear.

_**Gobber forgot something in forge, he told me that we had a hard two days and thought we should sleep in for a bit.**_

_Okay. I'll bring some pelts just in case one of us falls asleep_

_**Alright. See you in bit.**_

I grabbed my stuff and left the house and walked at the dead of night noticing some of the men were patrolling for night. I gave them a nod to some of the men who looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes not bothering to tell them where I'm going. When I got to the forge Hiccup had some leather out trying to get the measurements right for the tail not even noticing that I'm here. Rolling my eyes I stepped forward and bumped him with my hip. Startled he looked up to finally realizing that I am here. Grabbing the charcoal in his hands I began to make an outline of the tail fin.

"Gonna have to make a metal bones to keep the tail in shape. Think you can make the dragon boy?" I asked with a smirk. Hiccup rolled his eyes at me but gave a nod.

It took us majority of night making the tail fin. We destroyed a shield, burned some fingers, pricking some fingers and so on. But it was freaking worth it! We were so excited to see it work but since yesterday's activities we were both exhausted. Thankfully Hiccup has a small bed in the back of his work shop seeing how he ends up falling asleep in here sometimes after working on one of his projects. Hiccup laid on his back and I layed next to him using his chest as a pillow. I grasped Hiccup's hand, threading our fingers together.

Looking up to see Hiccup was asleep. I was still surprise that people assumed Hiccup and I are a couple. In all honesty I wish we were but it felt off when we tried. Hiccup is a sweet ladd, one that knows me best and know how I feel better than anyone on Berk. But when we kissed each other on the lips… it just felt all wrong like Freyja didn't want us to be together. It broke my heart knowing that Hiccup wasn't the one for me and it broke his heart as well. We both agreed we will still have the friendship we have, even the physical kind because it made us both feel loved. Yeah it might sound like we're using each other, its not. Hiccup and I have that strong friendship we are comfortable with each other no awkwardness at all. It one of those rare beautiful friendships were everything comfortable around us, no awkwardness, no hesitation, no secrets just us and our friendship.

I smiled giving him a peck on chin I saw him give a small smile and held me closer. Before I fell asleep the last thought came to mind was, _ I want this relationship with my future mate, this close friendship and more._

(x)

When dawn broke out Hiccup and I hurry to the docs grabbing a large basket of fish not even caring what's in it. When Hiccup and I got in the forest far enough that no can see us I jumped in the air levitating my self up bring Hiccup up with me wanting to get their quickly not wanting to waste any time walking in the forest. I smile loving the feeling being in the sky. I glanced at Hiccup who held the prosthetic tail in his arms smiling gleefully being in the air again. I giggled and moved us forward wanting to get to our destination.

When Hiccup and I got to the cove the night- I mean Toothless was laying near the lake looking bored. I dropped Hiccup onto the boulder where Toothless stood on yesterday. I gave a whistle getting the dragon's attention. Toothless jumped up in surprise seeing us both come out of no where.

"Hey there bud." I said sweetly. Toothless started to purr again making me giggle.

"Hey says 'Hi said hi herb lady'" Hiccup said with a small chuckle. I waved at Toothless and moved the fish in front of him making sure the basket fell over to show him breakfast.

"Here you go sweetie. We got salmon, cod and…. smoked eel?" I asked in surprise. It was rare when we got eel in Berk. That stuff is usually a pain in the arse to get when fishing, all slimy and slippery makes it a pain to get. Toothless was sniffing around in the fish but began to hiss when he smelled the eel. Both Hiccup and I blinked in surprise.

"He says that eel is… like a poison to dragons!" I quickly removed the eel and moved it above cliff of the cove with my magic making sure it is far away from Toothless. Huh well I learned something today.

Hovering down I sat cross legged in front of Toothless who began to eat while Hiccup tiptoed around from behind mumbling, "That right, just eat. Don't pay any attention to me."

Looking at Toothless who looked at me as he took a bite of some cod. Tilting my head I wonder something. Closing my eyes I thought of connecting my magic to the dragon. Giving a small mental push I open my eyes to see Toothless looking at me curiously. Giving a small smile I waved at the dragon in front of me.

_Hello Toothless._

I gave a small giggle noticing he started to purr either in shock or something else.

_**Herb lady speak to me? Who dis Toothless?**_

I stared at the dragon in shock but smiled with victory! I can connect my mind with dragons! Yes!

_Yes.. well no I can read your mind and you can read mine now. And Toothless is your new name! Is that okay sweetie?_

Toothless went silent for a moment but gave a gummy grin.

_**Toothless good. Herb lady hungry?**_

_Hmm… A bit. Can I have one of your fishes? I can get you more if you're hungry later on._

Toothless grabbed one of the cods in his mouth throwing up in the air I grabbed it telepathically. I watched Toothless watch me as he continue to eat his food. Smiling I decided to put on a show for the dragon. Bring my hand up I started to move my fingers as though I was a puppet master, the fish began to dance and swim in the air. I made it "swim" around Toothless head and back over to me but couldn't help but continue the silly I levitated some water drops from the lake making it look like the fish is juggling the water drops. Toothless titled his head making a purring sound once again.

_**Herb lady has kinder magic then queen's master magic.**_

Wait. What? I dropped my fish in shock. Queen's master magic? What did he mean?

I looked at Toothless with a curious looked about to ask him what he meant by that. Before I could though Toothless eyes widen and began to shake a his bum as though he was getting a feel for something. His eyes widen even more and if possible if he were human his shoulders dropped. Looking over his body I saw Hiccup sitting on Toothless tail wrapping the prosthetic tightly around his injured tail. Looking back at Toothless my eyes widen even more.

Toothless spread his wings looking up at the sky with determination. Shit

"Hic-" I never got to warn him.

Toothless took for the skies with Hiccup on his tail. I almost had a heart attack seeing Toothless falling. About to use my magic I saw Hiccup fix the issue using the tail fin. My mouth gaped open, it had work! We got Toothless flying again! I saw them make a turn back in the cove above lake. I gave a joyful laugh but ended quickly when Toothless made a sharp turn making Hiccup fall of and Toothless started fall as well. Thinking quickly I grabbed both Toothless and Hiccup with my magic before they hit the waters. I winced feel my head throb from over using my magic seeing it still not fully working to its full potential. Carefully I place the two on the earthy grounds. When I made sure they were safe I felt my magic waver without even thinking I stopped my telepathy making me fall the ground a bit harshly.

Standing up Hiccup and Toothless ran over to me.

"Ashling are you okay? I don't feel our connection anymore." Hiccup asked worriedly

I took a deep breath feeling myself get nauseous. I pushed Hiccup's hands away only lean forward and started to throw up the contents of what used to be in my stomach. Hiccup rubbed little circles on the back of my neck trying to give me little comfort. After a minute or two I finally felt myself relax.

"S-sorry… I shouldn't… I shouldn't have pushed myself like that when my magic is still changing." I said softly. Hiccup walked over to my bag and grabbed my water skin handing it to me. Gratefully I took it taking the water greedily.

I look up and gave a small grin, Hiccup looked at me for a moment. He pulled his sleeve stretching a bit to bit past his fingertips and rubbed it across my upper lip.

"H-hiccup?"

"Sorry, your nose was bleeding." He replied. I looked at Hiccup who had much concern in his eyes.

"Let's go take a nap over there," he pointed to a nice green area with some shade from a tree, "I'll wake you up when we have to go to training."

And that's what we did. I laid next to Hiccup who wrapped a protective arm around me. I laid my head on his chest like last night, snuggling into I felt Toothless lay next to us. The dragon laid his head onto my lap and giving my hand a lick. Smiling I brushed my fingers over his scaly nose earning a purr from the reaction. Falling asleep I heard a small whisper in my head giving me comfort.

_**Toothless protect nice herb lady. Herb lady sleep.**_

What a good dragon.

**Tuffnut**

I sat near one of the cliff in Berk. The soft breeze hit me as I watch the sea look at peace. I gave a small sigh, earlier I went over to the O'meara's home to speak to Ashling. Instead Kyna had told me that Ashling wasn't that she had left to hang out with **Hiccup**. I glared out at the sea upset that Hiccup always has Ashling's attention. Why does he always have her attention? I tried everything to get her attention and last night was the first time in years since her attention was just on me!

Giving a frustrated sighed I got up and walked deeper into Berk's forest. I didn't know were I was going but I didn't care. All I wanted a was a peaceful place to be. Making a turn I found something I had never seen on Berk before. A cave, not just any cave one with grass in the entrance usually it just rubble and dirt but it was just grass. Curiosity getting the better of me I enter the odd cave. I kept walking in the cave seeing there was no end to it. Looking foward I saw a light at the end of cave. Feeling even more curious I ran to the end only to see the most beautiful thing in all of berk.

My mouth slacked open to see a waterfall with clear blue water with green luscious grass surround the pool of water. Walking forward I looked up to see great green trees surround the place hiding it from everyone.

"What is this place…"

"This is my little piece of Heaven."

Turning around I was surprise to see Ashling at the entrance of cave. She looked tired but gave a small gentle smile.

"Hello to you to Tuff."

She started walking to my direction but stopped only a few feet a from me.

_Come a little closer please._ I thought to myself.

Ashling tilted her looking at me curiously.

"Kyna told me you were looking for me. Is something wrong ladd?" She asked softly. I felt a shiver run down my spine hearing her accent. Her voice has always been soft and silky but when anger she sounded like a true viking with harsh scratchy voice. I swallowed nervously trying to think what to say to her.

I must have been very silent for a while because Ashling was now in front of me with worry in her eyes.

"Tuffnut? What's wrong?" She asked ever so softly. I tried looking away from her eyes but she gently cupped my cheek with her small hand. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath I wrapped my arms around her waist and brushed my forehead against hers making my helmet tip up awkwardly.

"Tuff?" Her hands gently grasped my shoulders, but thankfully she didn't pull away.

"A-ashling… the first day we met I thought you were some cute weak girl. But the time the chief and Hiccup left to the besker island to sign a treaty that one year, I got to know you so much and started to feel something for you. I didn't know what it was till you helped me with my broken arm. Last night proved even more how I feel about you…"

I open my eyes to see Ashling staring at me with wide eyes in shock.

"Tuff…" I gently bumped my head against her to make her stop talking.

"Please let me finish… then you can decide what to do." She gave a small nod waiting for me to continue.

"Ashling… When I saw you get hurt back in the ring I felt something in my chest hurt so much. I didn't like the feeling. But when I saw you wake up it stopped hurting but only a little. Every time I see you with Hiccup I feel so annoyed and mad that he has your attention all the time. I sometimes envy him though wanting your constant attention and the physical contact you two always seem to have. I guess what I'm saying is… Ashling… I… I love you."

I looked her in the eyes and saw she was silently crying. Gently unwarping one my arms from her waist I cupped her cheek using my thumb to brush away the tears. She didn't pull my hand away from her cheek like I thought she would, making my heart flutter a bit. She kissed the palm of my hand and leaned into it with a smile.

"What took you so long?"

I started at her dumbly. She knew?

She just smiled at me. She got on her tip of her toes, cupping my face in her hands leaning forward brushing her lips against mine.

"I feel the same way…" I tightly wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I leaned down feeling her soft lips near my chapped ones. As our lips met I felt cold wetness hit me.

(X)

My eyes flashed open and my face met the wooden floor of my room. I looked around like crazy only to see my sister over me with a bucket of cold water. She gave our signature smirks a nasty laugh.

"Wakey, wakey Tuffnut! Come on I want to get to the great hall before all the good stuff is gone!" Ruffnut cackled out. I started to shiver feeling cold, grabbing my tunic I threw it off. Then I smelt it.

"Why do I smell like flowers?" I barked out smelling lilies and other herbs. Ruffnut just smirked at me.

"Well if you want Ashling to get closer to you I suggest taking a bath since you reek like yak dung." She laughed out again.

She began to leave but poked her head back in with a smirk.

"And which I got mom to wash your clothes with the herbs!"

I gaped at her. She didn't not wash all my manly stench! I ran to my basket of clothes and got a whiff of them. SHE GOT RID OF MY MANLY STENCH! Groaning I picked one of my tunics and grabbing pants and my vest. After getting dressed there was odd about the herbs like I smelt them before. Shaking my head from those thoughts my sis and I went to the great hall for breakfast. As we were walking Ruffnut decided to be annoying this morning.

"Sooooo, what were dreaming about? Oh let me guess Ashling?" She teased.

Groaning once again, I hid my face in my hands.

"Sis, shut up."

"Ooh so you were dreaming about her!" She laughed but slowly stop giving a disgust look.

"Do I even wanna know what you were dreaming about with her?" I looked at my twin in surprise then in disgust.

"First, I don't see Ashling like Snot does. Second…. I finally told her how I felt in the dream and we almost kissed!" I hissed the last part to her.

"But how'd you tell her?" Ruffnut asked ignoring my glare I was sending her. Giving a small groan I replayed my dream to her. Even though people think and Ruff and I don't get along at times (which is true) but we can tell each other anything and sometimes we can give each other advice and sometimes we poke fun each other for the stuff we share.

After I finish telling Ruff my dream she just looked at me for a moment. The she smiled.

"Maybe its a sign!"

"What?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Maybe today's the day you tell her how you feel! Come on maybe she still at her house!"

"What? Ruff! No!" Too late, she took off running to Ashling's house. I ran after her not wanting to tell Ashling yet, not knowing if she actually felt that way for me. Since Ruff had a head start of running she was already at the front door. Determine I picked up my speed and tackled Ruffnut and breaking down the door open. Ruff punched me in the face and I punched her in the stomach. THERE IS NO WAY ASHLING WILL KNOW OF MY FEELINGS!

"Ahem." A husky fenamine voice spoke out. Ruff and I stopped fighting and looked up to see Kyna holding a mace in her hands glaring at us.

"May I ask why you two broke into my home and fighting in sitting area?" Even though Kyna is pretty she can be downright scary. Ruffnut grabbed my face not looking away from Kyna she shoved my to the ground.

"We're wondering where Ashling is at. She here?" Ruff asked ever so sweetly. Barf.

Kyna looked at us questionably but sighed. She put the mace on the table next her and sat in the chair.

"I don't know where she is. She left a note saying she's going to help Hiccup with a project and might not come back till dragon training starts in the afternoon."

I felt my anger rise inside hearing that she's with Hiccup, again.

"Why do you guys need her? Is there something you need?" Kyna asked curiously getting up from her chair.

"Well we were wondering if she could join us for once. The last time we hanged out without Hiccup when Tuffnut broke his arm. And that was just a year ago!" Ruff said which wasn't a lie.

"I thought we hang out last night? Hiccup left during the whole 'birthmark' thing". Kyna said with much curiosity in her eyes.

I gave a snort but then stop. Wait Hiccup left last night? And Ashling didn't follow? Okay even I know that's weird. They are thick as thieves!... whatever that means. Kyna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'm going to the great hall to get breakfast, so you two better be gone when I get back. And later you both are gonna help me fix the door!" Kyna yelled out leaving us in her house. And here I thought she was smart. Never leave the Thortson twins in a person's home without the owner of the home here.

"Hey, maybe we can find something in Ashling's room that gives us a hint who she likes!" Ruffnut said randomly. I didn't think, I just agreed. We both rushed upstairs and slowly I felt this weird horrible nagging feeling ea inside my chest. Ashling said it's a feeling called… guilt? Yeah guilt! Why do I feel guilty then? I pushed thought away and looked at Ashling room which is… well different.

Her room smelt of dried herbs and sage with lavender and honey. Seashells hanged from the ceiling from strings with hollow carved wood in the center… I remember seeing Ashling make these things. She said her people called it windchimes to know how bad the winds were or just here to soft little chimes from a nice breeze. I poked one of the wind chimes hearing the shells hit the wood in the center. It didn't sound like much but what surprised me is that the seashells looked very familiar to me, not the "oh the seashells look similar to the ones I have", no these look like the ones I gave her. Looking closer I notice that these were mine! I always carved a T in my shells to show they were mine so I can tell if Ruff stoled mine when we were kids!

It was when she was just eight and I was nine, Hiccup and the chief had to go to Berserker island since Dagur got sick Oswald the Agreeable didn't like the idea of leaving his son behind and asked Stoick to come there instead, he agreed. Ashling had wanted to go but Gothi and Gobber had stopped her, saying something if she got Dagur's sickness it will be ten times worse on her since she easily gets sick. She stayed behind in the watchful eye of Gothi and Gobber. Pfft watchful my ass. The girl can disappear and never be found unless she wants to be found. But that was when I accidently found her.

(x)

_Ruff, Snot and I were playing hide and kill again. I went to the beach since I was it and had to find them. I would always stop walking once in a while picking up seashells and craving a 'T' in them and put them in my little bag which held my water skin. I kept walking looking around but mostly the reason I chose to me it was to get away from Ruff and Snot. They can be so annoying at times. And that's coming from the guy who is the most annoying person of all of Berk, well next to Hiccup. _

_I kept walking looking at the sky noticing there was no cloud in sight, not even a dragon. The beach was calm, nice and BORING! How can anyone deal with this?! _

_My thoughts were shattered when I heard something. Looking back down I saw Ashling. She stood on the sand with wraps on her foot. She wore a dress like most young girls would wear. Her hair was long pulled back into a braid. But what surprise me was she was singing __**All the Gods are for Us**__. One of the song my mother sings to me everytime dad goes help with the chief off the island when I feel scared for him. It always made me feel safe knowing that the gods were around us keeping an eye on us._

"_**All the Gods are here with us, all the Gods together. Odin, Freya, Frey and Thor, Frigga, Njord and many more: All the Gods are here with us, all the Gods together.**__" She looked around picking up seashells but continue to sing._

"_**All the worlds surround us here, all the worlds together. Asgard, Midgard, Vanaheim, Muspel-, Nifel-, Svartalfheim, Utgard, Ljossalfheim and Hel: All the worlds surround us**__." Her voice was soft and silky like. It sounded… soothing. More soothing than mother's voice. Ashling twirled around closing her eyes getting a feel of the wind brush against her face. She looked so at peace, she sang the last verse of the song._

"_**All ancestors are here with us, all ancestors together. Alfar, Disir counsel give, bring us luck that well we live: All ancestors are here with us, all ancestors together.**__" The young seer open her eyes showing her strange eyes. She looked tired and… lonely. She looked around grabbing more seashells. I was surprise she hadn't notice me yet. Looking around the ground I found an clam.. well I think it might be a clam but whatever. I grabbed it and a few other seashells and slowly walked over to Ashling, who had her back facing me. _

"_Uh, hey Ashling." I said rather awkwardly. She jumped dropping her seashells. She gave a small huff and turned to me with a glare._

"_Look what you did! Dran I needed those too!" Some of the shells were washed away in sea. She gave a small huff and picked up the one that got stuck in the sand. Feeling a weird pain my chest I decided to help her picking up the rest of the seashells. She seemed slightly surprise but let it go picking up new seashells that were stuck in the shore. She stood up and gave me another glare._

"_What do you want Thorston?" Ashling kept glaring at me. I don't blame her, half the the jokes and punches that me, my sis and Snotlout throw at her and Hiccup the Useless she has every right to hate me. Glaring back at her I felt the weird thing my chest hurting again._

"_Here." I shoved the seashells in her hands feeling that weird pain in my chest again but it felt.. lighter. Ashling looked rather shock that I gave her the seashells. She examin them closely, moving them around getting a better look at them. She sat down on the ground not even caring of the waves hit her. The first time ever I saw Ashling give a small soft smile, right in front of me! Usually when she and Hiccup were around she kept a blank face at all times. But when she got to the clam she looked at it closely giving it a small pat._

"_Hm, wont open for another few weeks… oh well." She said softly. She looked up at me and gave a small soft smile._

"_These will do nicely, thank you.. Tuffnut." She got up and walked over to a wool blanket laid out on the sand. Ashling grabbed a tool took and started to carve into the seashells making a small hole. She grabbed a string and tied the seashells onto it then onto a stick. I watched the entire time wondering why she was making that thing and what it was for. Ashling seemed to remember I was there. She gave me a sheepish smile and patted a spot next to her. I was hesitant at first but somehow I found myself sitting next to her._

"_What are you making?" I finally asked,_

_Ashling didn't look up at me but continue to work on her project._

"_Wind chimes…" Was her reply. I looked at her confusingly._

"_What's a wind chime?"_

_She went silent for a bit but continue to work._

"_It something… my clan used. My old one…." I looked at her closely noticing her voice sounded weird. "They made these on the ships to let us know how bad the winds were. I don't have the right materials.. but seashells seem more pretty use than wood and metal." I stared at Ashling for the longest moment. None of the O'meara's have talked about their old clan ever since they got on Berk. But I looked closely and I notice something was wrong. Ashling looked up with tears in her eyes with a watery smile._

"_Sorry… I miss them… Hiccup… he keeps the pain away…." She whispered out. I can tell she was trying to hold it all in but it look painful. Out of instinct when Ruff was hurting I gently pulled Ashling into a hug. Ashling broke down in my arms and held me back. It felt weird, not a bad weird but.. strange weird. But it even more strange when she embraced me back. It took a few minutes but Ashling calmed down and pulled away from me. The weird part was… I didn't want to let her go._

"_Sorry… kinda been lonely since Hiccup has been gone…. Tell anyone this I will kill you." I said seriously at the end. I gave a small nod. I looked at Ashling as she wiped the rest of the tears away. Grabbing my little pack I dumped the seashells on her pile and smiled. She looked at me and shock but smile._

"_Thanks Tuff. But you don't have too.."_

"_Hey, what are friends for?"_

_She looked at me in shock once again but slowly started to smirk._

"_I would like that… but it will take time to earn my trust you know?"_

_I smirked back. "Well, we better get starting." I spat on my hand and shoved into Ashling direction. She looked at my hand questionably and then at me._

_"Hello my name is Tuffnut Thorston. And you are?"_

_Ashling shook her head and spat in her and shook my hand. She shivered at the contact but hid it well._

_"Nice to meet you Tuffnut. My name is Ashling O'meara."_

(x)

Our friendship started out rocky but somehow it worked out. After we made some wind chimes she helped look for Snot and Ruff with me but she avoided Snotlout at all times. When Hiccup was gone the week should hanged out with me of all people most of the time. But if I was doing chores she would either be with Fishlegs, Gothi, or Gobber.

Shaking those thoughts away I continue to look around Ashling's room. Ruff looked over at the many scattered journals around the room.

"Anything?" I whispered out. Ruff only snarled.

"No! I can't read this! Whatever this is!" She slammed the journal back on the desk where she found it and kept snooping around. I was confuse, yeah my sis and I hate reading but how bad can it be that she can't read it? Grabbing the journal I open it. Oh…. I see Ruff's point. Ashling did not write in Norse. She wrote in another language. Weird. I place the journal down and kept searching. I look at her bed to see a small desk at the side with a few plants and… my clam? It was polished and clean and slightly cracked from being dry for so long. I notice it had been open for some time, not shut tight like it had been when I first found it. I was surprise to see that she kept that. I walked over to the desk and poke the clam. I heard something roll from the inside of it, curiously I was about to open it but Ruff grabbed my attention. If I open it when I had the chance I would have notice the small white pearls along with a note.

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think of this edited version? PLease tell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this not a new chapter! A new chapter will not be made until next week most likely. Reasons why because I was remaking the last chapter. Why? Because I was disappointed in myself. It felt so rush and there some spelling errors that were driving me nuts! And Tuffnut seemed sooo OOC! I usually would try my best when it comes to this stuff but since I was rushing everything I really over did it! It nice that some of you liked that last chapter but… my God I was cringing! I wanted to slap myself thinking "What the fuck was I thinking? Oh probably nothing!" So I'm sorry for doing this to you guys but please check chapter 10 and reread it. If you guys like the new chapter then it will stay, if not well I still have the old chapter on my computer. But so far I am really liking the newer version. And those who commented on the last one.**

**Guest I thank you for reminding me to explain Hiccup and Ashling's friendship. I explained it in chapter 10**

**TGirl15, I'm glad you enjoyed the original chapter dear! But I really couldn't deal how bad it was to me. But thank you so much for supporting the story and the ideas so far! And I very much enjoy some of the suggestions you made it will help greatly in chapter 11.**

**Again everyone I am so sorry! So enjoy reading chapter 10 again.**

**Edit**

**I am so fucking sorry! I am such a dumb ass people! Again I am a noob when it comes to fanfiction accounts! I thought the new edited version went through for you guys to read but nope it did not! So you sorry folks you read the the old chapter 10! So right now I'm kicking myself in the ass for this! I put the edited up version up hours ago like maybe around... 8 hours ago but I was so damn busy at the time to even let you guys notice. Sorry sounding like an ass or anything guys but I am so damn frustrated with myself for doing this. If you guys understand then thank you! If you don't well... whatever. Again once again! I am soo sorry! I am pushing myself a little harder to get it up so you all can read it! You have no idea how many times I am slamming my head against my desk to hurry up! So yeah thanks for being patient with me ladies and gentlemen. See ya next time**

**~Maddening **


	12. Ch 11

"Hey isn't that the hideous zippleback toy you got from Trader Johan?" Ruff asked. I walked over to her and saw a ragged old toy with threads coming undone. A button eye on of the the heads were missing and it just looked really old but taken cared off seeing how many times she fixed it.

"Yeah, I got it as a gift for Ash…" I trailed off grabbing my left arm. Ruff wince when she saw my movement.

"When you broke your arm?"

"When I broke my arm." I answered.

Last year Snotlout and I got in a huge fight. I don't remember why but Snotlout went way too far that time. He dislocated my arm and broke it the same time. Yeah we hurt each other, give each other bloody noses, missing teeth, scrapes and bruises but breaking bones was a new one. Ashling was beyond pissed when she found out.

(X)

_Ruff and Snot were screaming and yelling at eachother while helping me get to the healer's hut. My head hurt so much and my arm felt numb but painful at the same time which was pretty cool at first till I couldn't move my fingers is when we all got worried. I glanced at Snotlout and saw he had a black eye and bloody lip. The bloody lip from my fist and the black eye from Ruff's foot. I glanced at my sister to see her usually braided hair was messy and tangles and she had a few scratches on her cheeks but nothing bad. The two kept yelling at each other even when we got into the hut. _

_To say the least I was surprised to see Ashling inside the hut. She wasn't wearing her tunic or poncho just the wraps around her chest and more being wrapped around her torso and arms. I winced remembering that the other day that Ashling took a bite from a deadly nadder and spike hitting in the stomach. Everyone was surprise she lived, I was but I was happy to see she still walking and breathing. Ashling and I still talk and hang out once in awhile when Hiccup is busy or off the island with his dad. _

"_You two just shut up already!" Ashling snapped baring her teeth, "I already have a damned headache don't need you both making it worse!" _

_I was surprise, I forgotten both Ruffnut and Snotlout were yelling at each other. Both went dead silent looking at Ashling who just glared daggers at them. Kyna right next to her looked concern for her sister and finished the rest of bandaging on her arm._

"_Okay, you know the drill. Come back to me in an hour so we can change the bandages and put more medicine on the wound. And drink lot and lots of water. Okay?" Kyna said sternly but worry mostly took over her pretty features. Ashling just nodded and grabbed her tunic putting it on._

_Kyna turned to me with slight confusion. "Is there something you three need? If it just cuts and bruises you know the drill, ice for the swelling and leave the cut alone just bandages it at home. Or do you need stitching for it?" _

_Before I can say anything Ruffnut replied. "Snotlout broke AND dislocated my brother's arm!" Ruff practically yelled out._

"_Did not!" Snot replied stubbornly._

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Di-_

"_SHUT IT!" Kyna yelled out. I winced hearing the the blonde healer yell. I glanced at Ashling to see she had a look of worry in her eyes. "Ashling, please take Ruff and Snot out of the hut while I help Tuffnut." Kyna replied smoothly going into healer mode. Ashling gave a small nod with a stern glare on her face baring her teeth._

_It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen Ashling do, well other than hitting a gronckle with her staff when it tried to take away Phil the sheep. Ashling shoved herself off the table stalking over to the exit, but she stop right next to me. She gave a quick glance at me with concern giving a look at my arm then gave a small growl. She left taking Snotlout and Ruffnut with her. _

_It took about three hours to get my arm all wrapped up into place and my arm backs in my socket. It hurt like Hel. Kyna said I will be coming to her everyday to keep and eye on the arm see how its doing. After I had the ok I left to see Snotlout, his parents, mine and Stokic right in front of the door. Ashling sat near an empty cart near the hut a pot near her foot and apple in her mouth. Her eyes filled with took a bite out of her apple letting the fruit fall into her hand giving me a smirk. I was confuse she just gave a wink._

"_Son." I looked up to see my dad who looked over at my arm to see the sling on my arm. _

"_Hey dad… what's up?" I ask slightly bored wanting to punch Snotlout for what he did to me. _

"_O'meara told us what happen." Stokic said. I flinched and shot a glare at Ashling who kept kept smirking._

"_She did…?" I didn't want to look weak, Ashling knows how I feel when it comes to get my ass kicked to the ground. I want to make sure I do look tough! Now I just look like a wimp_

"_Yes. She did. O'meara said you will not be doing any heavy lifting since of you arm. Is it true that Snotlout is responsible for this?"_

_I looked confuse for moment. What is going on? _

"_Uh, yeah. Why?"_

_Snotlout glared at Ashling who just kept smirking. She threw her apple in the air grabbing it between her teeth taking a chomp out of it. I can tell she was trying not to laugh._

_Spitelout glared at his son smacking him upside the head. Stoick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. _

"_Snotlout you know what this means." The chief said._

"_Yeah, yeah… I have to do Tuffnut's chores till his arm is better."_

_I was surprised by this and looked over at Ashling his just waved at me. She bit down on her apple once again letting it drop into her hand. The seer walked over to me taking her small pot. _

"_Ashling has kindly offer to help you if needed when your mother and I are not around." My dad said knowing my sister might end up hurting if she tried to help me. Ashling just smiled at my shock face. _

"_And don't abuse this situation son. You might not being heavy lifting but you will still help clean the house and help feed the yak." My dad turn to Ashling giving her a nod, "Thank you again O'meara. You didn't have to do this."_

_Ashling just gave a small shrug like it was nothing. "It is fine Thorston. Tuffnut will be taken cared of while you will be on the.. hunt." She gave a grimace. My dad will be leaving in the afternoon to hunt dragons. Everyone knew how she felt about these things but simply ignored it knowing she was just a kid who couldn't do anything about it. I always thought it was weird but never really asked about why she felt weird harming dragons. The adults didn't say anything but my father passed a list of my chores to Ashling. They talked for a few more minutes then Spitelout started to talk._

"_If my son doesn't do as you say O'meara you may punish you will find most suitable." Spitelout said rather slowly not wanting to say those words knowing that his pride and honor as a man was being shamed from a young girl who could punish his son any shape or form. I was a bit confuse, punishment?_

"_Don't worry, as long as he does the chores under my watchful eye then punishment will not be used. But if he does… well lets not worry about that now! Oh!" Ashling looked up at the sky noticing the sun was postion, it is now the afternoon. _

"_It is time to go. Thank you once again O'meara. Tuffnut behave and tell you sister the same." My dad said with a gruff. I gave a small nod still feeling shock._

_Spitelout said something to Snotlout but I didn't hear them, I only payed attention the the seer in front of me. Who still had her little smirk on her cute-_

_WHERE THE HEL DID THAT COME FROM!?_

"_Tuffnut?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Ashling. She was rubbing her forehead looking slightly pained at something._

"_Uh you okay?" I asked noticing she gave a small wince. _

"_Yeah, headache. Don't worry about it. I should be asking if you're okay. How's the arm?" Asked softly showing concern. I just gave a cocky smirk._

"_What? This? This is nothing! You know I'm a quick healer and I have dealt with worse!" _

_Ashling just rolled her eyes not impressed by this. I just continue to smirk trying to forget my earlier thought._

"_Alright boys let's get started!"_

_(x)_

_Ashling took care of me for three days and ended up being sick for working herself to hard at the forge, with the kids and helping me. She still wasn't fully healed so it made matters worse, she was in a lot of pain still having some of the effects of the nadder venom in the spike that was thrown at her. Ashling was now bed ridden for a week._

_Hiccup and I visited her every time we had the chance. But I Ruffnut and Snotlout keep pulling me away and my parents came back wanting me to help them around the house. Hiccup had work at the forge but still had more time to hang out with her since Gobber was also worried about her. The people kept sending their regards hoping she will get better but so far she just been asleep._

_I sigh softly next to my sister who was jumping excitedly for Trader Johann to come. I would be jumping with excitement as well but mind kept going to Ashling worried for her. She had done but been kind to him and always held him when he was in a lot of pain. She even made food for him when given the chance. Now she was always sleeping almost like she was in a coma…._

_I shook those thoughts away and looked up to see Johann docking the ship. Everyone ran to the ship looking at the new thing the Johann bring. I followed my sis not feeling up for it today but Ruff wanted to get out more instead of moping around worrying about Ashling. Looking around I didn't see anything that caught my eye. I saw Hiccup looking just as me though he kept looking at things with little interest but stopped. I looked at him curiously wondering what caught his eye moving forward I snorted. It was a red journal. He picked it up looking through and smiled._

"_Hey Johann where did you get this at?" Hiccup asked._

"_Oh! I got that from a very kind old man. Sadly no one can read. The man said it was all about herbs."_

"_I'll take it!" Hiccup said happily._

_I looked at him weirdly. Johann just said no one can read it yet Hiccup wants it?_

"_Are you sure Mister Hiccup? The man said its in latin-"_

"_Ashling can read it." Hiccup interrupted._

_Johann looked surprised then he looked around with a frown._

"_Uh, yes where is Miss O'meara? I have her chilies and a gift from Dagur along with a letter for the both of you."_

_Hiccup's smiled wavered for a bit his eyes cast down._

"_She's… really sick right now. Nadder got her really bad."_

_The trader gave a small frown but understood. Hiccup smiled though grabbing one of his telescopes that he made he gave it Johann for a trade._

"_I hope that can be for equal value for the journal But the chilies…"_

"_That's alright Hiccup I'll handle the payment." Everyone turned to see Stone with a small pot on his side the similar one Ashling had when she picked me up from the healers. It was one of her stew pots that she carried around and a large sack over his shoulders. Everyone was surprise to see Stone, the boy was hardly around when Trader Johann was here at Berk but he's hardly ever seen now days even more since Ashling gotten sick. Stone said it was a paranoia still worried that the tratrious killers were still out there for blood so he always hid. It was most likely they thought Ashling was dead because how sick she was when she came to Berk so she didn't have to worry as much as her brother, Kyna was the same always hiding when newcomers came to the island. Both were worried but it seems like Stone wasn't worried today._

"_Um, yes may I ask you are sir?" Johann asked._

"_Don't worry about it," or maybe not. "Ashling says she is sorry for not being here. She woke up last night yelling at me to make your shrimp stew. I apologize that it isn't Ashling's cooking but it's something. And also here a game that was caught when hunting. Ashling thought you needed to eat more" Stone spoke in a monotone voice looking down at Johann throwing him the hunt Stone got. I couldn't help but snicker seeing Johann tremble in fear of the male O'meara. I moved along wondering what's good on the ship. Looking around the I didn't find anything that I would want. _

_I gave another sigh I was about leave but then something fell off a basket. Looking at it it just looked like a bundle of cloth. But closely it was a zipple back dragon toy. Picking up moving with my good arm I looked at it closely is was torn in several areas, wool sticking out of the toy, I looked at with care. _

"_Ashling would love this.." I spoke softly. Looking over at Johann I walked over to him and grabbed my favorite dagger out of my vest and hand it to him._

"_Is that for equal value?" I asked holding up the toy. People stopped moving on the ship and looked at over me and gasped._

"_Tuff what are you doing! That's your first ever dagger!" Ruff hissed at me at the side._

_I gave a small shrug and continue to stare at the trader who looked at my dagger._

"_Hmm, well the dagger has more greater value Mister Tuffnut. Oh how about I add a sewing kit with it to make it equal." Johann asked. I gave a small nod knowing Ashling had been wanting a new sewing kit for some time now. Johann just smiled and got me the kit. Giving a small nod I ran off the ship and went home asking my mom for help to fix the zippleback dragon toy._

_(x)_

"_Oh, hello Tuffnut. You're here early." Kyna said when she answered the door. I gave a small nod. "Well you know where to go. She's awake so hurry now before she goes back to sleep." Kyna advice. I gave a small nod and speed walked up the stairs to my friend's room. I slowly cracked open the door to see Ashling in her bed reading the journal Hiccup got her. Ashling look tired, thin and well annoyed for being sick once again. I gave a small knock and got her attention._

"_Oh, hey Tuff. How are you feeling?" She asked looking at my bandaged arm. I just smiled._

"_I'm fine. I think it should be me asking if you're okay." She just gave a small giggle noticing I'm copying her line from last time. She patted a spot on the bed telling me to sit. I walked over to her plopping my butt on her bed. _

_The whole time since I entered the house I hid a small box behind my back making sure no one notice it but now I placed it on Ashling's lap. The said girl looked at the box with confusion and surprise. _

"_What's this?" She asked picking up the box._

"_Its a.. thank you and get well gift… the thank you for taking care of me and well I thought you might like something to do that doesn't involve reading or being bored." I said rather awkwardly, never have given a gift to anyone thats not family. Ashling gave a small smile. She turned to the box and removed the lid._

_I turned away feeling embarrassed thinking she would think it was stupid. I heard a small gasp but I didn't look. Oh Odin she hates it!_

"_Oh Tuff… I love it!" Wait what?_

_I turned to see her holding the now fix toy close to her chest. It was stitched and filled with wool making the once dangling head now standing tall like actual zippleback dragon. She touched the head with care as though it was an actual dragon. Ash looked at the toy then back in the box noticing the sewing kit was in there as well. Taking that out she looked inside looking at the size of the needle threads and some other equipment inside. I felt nervous, even though she said she loved the dragon I still felt a little of doubt._

_Ashling looked up at me with a wide grin. She waved at me come closer, confuse I did just that. When I was close she gently cupped my cheek with one of her warm hands and pulled me close. She kissed me right on the cheek and then wrapped her arm around my neck giving me a hug. I felt my whole body go into shock feeling. When she kissed me on the cheek it felt like Thor had hit me with a bolt of lightning. Slowly I embraced her back feeling nothing but warmth and care from the young O'meara._

_It was Ashling who pulled back. I felt... disappointed that she pulled away from me. I stayed with her the rest of the afternoon, just talking. Ashling began to make toy with the sewing kit I got her. I smiled happy that I got something useful for her. _

"_Tuff, do you want to lean back with me? You look rather uncomfortable for sitting like that for some time now." Ashling said out of the blue. I looked rather surprised by this but she did have a point, my back was killing me for sitting up straight for so long. Giving a small nod Ashling moved a bit for me to lay next to her._

_When I was leaning against the headboard Ashling decided lean against my stomach with her head tucked under my chin. I felt my heartbeat quicken but stayed calm. Slowly becoming so bold I wrapped my good arm around her waist and watched her work on her toy. Ashling stiffen for a moment but relaxed not saying a word. _

"_Thank you Tuffnut… for being here with me." I was confuse but I felt a weird flutter in my chest just hearing her say that. _

"_It's no problem. You would've done the same for me." I mumbled out slightly embarrassed. Ashling glanced at me with a smile._

"_Yep, but I'm surprise that the brave manly Tuffnut Thorston is here giving me a toy and holding me like a husband would hold his lover. Oh what would the village think!" Ashling said with humor in her voice. I felt my heart quicken up once again after hearing husband and lover. _

"_Pfft they need to do something better then wonder what their favorite seer does in her personal life." I said jokingly. Ashling just giggled. I thought for a moment, I really like Ashling's giggles._

_I felt myself stiffen at that thought. What is wrong with me!? First I think Ashling is cute! Then I felt that weird tingle when she kissed my cheek! Now I like her giggling!? Why does she make me feel like this!?_

(x)

I gave a small sigh looking at the toy. After having the mental freak out I told Ashling I should go home since it was getting pretty late. She was disappointed but understood. After I got home I told Ruff everything that happen. The only reply I got was '_Someones fallen so hard in love!_' I tried denying my feeling for her even went far to avoiding her for a while. It hurt it really did but after I realize that my feelings didn't change for I felt like an idiot for avoiding her like that.

Giving a small groan I looked around the room once more feeling my chest hurt even more.

"Ruff, lets get out of here."

"What? Why? Don't you at least want to know who she likes!?"

"Yes but not like this! It just feels… wrong. Like I'm breaking her her trust."

My sister looked at me and groan.

"Fine, lets go!" I gave a sigh in relief. We both got out of the room and stealthily ran out of the house hoping not to get caught.

"Ruff? Tuff? What are doing in front of my house?" A groggy voice asked. I froze and turned to see sleepy looking Ashling getting a piggyback ride from Hiccup who look like he was about to fall over. The first thing that came to mind was ;

We are so dead.

**Authors Note: Hello readers! There isn't much to say but I will be posting hopefully again this week for chapter 12. I ended the chapter like this cause it seem approbate cause I was kinda getting writers block for this chapter. I know Tuffnut's memory is a bit long…. believe me it was going to be longer so I had to delete a lot of it. Any who I am done with memory lane (for now) and will continue with the training in the next chapter. **

**TGirl15 I will like to hear more of your suggestions for the story. I am glad you like the new chapter 10 and I do apologies about getting rid of the old one but It will help in the long run. And I'm glad you like all the little sweet things and there will be more to come!**

**Oh and if you reader have any suggestion please say something! I easily get writers block people so please help me here! Maddening needs ideas! Except for the end. I know how it will end! So yeah… review and face.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ashling**

Oh Gods my head hurt so bad. I gave a small groan on the back Hiccup's neck. The poor boy had to carry me back home, my magic had total wiped out all my energy making me exhausted. The nap help lessen the headache but my body did not want to work with me again today. I cursed myself to oblivion for over using my magic that is pretty much still changing! And poor Toothless so worried about me...I really hate when people worry about me so much.

I gave whimper feeling another wave of pain going through my head.

"You're going to be okay… right?" Hiccup asked softly sounding like a worried child.

Please don't sound like that Hiccup

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to be a little sluggish today though. Food may help lessen the headache since I haven't eaten yet." Hiccup gave a small nod and continue to struggle to carry me to my home. Hiccup has been carrying since we left the cove and right now we are getting closer to the village.

"Do you want to go to the great hall or eat at home?" Hiccup asked

"Home, I don't want you carrying me up the steps. I'll makes some eggs with tomatoes, potatoes, and some of the leftover yak stew." I replied.

Hiccup gave a small nod and continue to walk to my home. I gave a small huff hating that Hiccup had to carry me. As much as I love the kid I really hate being carried like this. My back still hurts from the gronckle blast so I rather be carried in someone arms instead of getting a piggyback ride with my back curved weirdly. A straight spine is a happy spine, right now my spine is not happy! Glancing up for a second I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, then I saw the twins in front my house looking like there just about to run.

"Ruff? Tuff? What are you guys doing in front of my house?" I asked tiredly. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both froze looking right at me. I looked at them with confusion trying to find out what's going on. It was Ruffnut who replied.

"We came over to see if you wanted to walk with us to the great hall! Its been a while since we actually hanged out so we thought we picked up! But Kyna told you weren't here so we stayed for a bit to see if you would show. But we decided to go since we kinda got hungry." I looked at the twins with surprise. It has been a while since I hanged out with the twins but Tuffnut avoided me for weeks for some odd reason. I thought he didn't want to be my friend anymore so I stopped trying to find him hoping one day we can be friend again.

Shaking those thoughts away I sighed. "Can one of you carry me inside the house? I think Hiccup is going to drop dead from exhaustion right now." Tuffnut gave a small nod moving over to Hiccup and I. I moved my arm and wrapped it around Tuffnut's neck and waited for him to lift me up. He tensed up at my touch but relaxed and began to wrap an arm around my waist and then the back of my knees. I winced when my back was being curbed weirdly again. Tuffnut must have notice cause he shifted me around till my back stopped hurting. I gave a content sigh, closing my eyes and I snuggled up against Tuffnut like I used to do when we hanged out. I felt him stiffen once again, thinking I did something wrong I was about to pull away from the crook of his neck only to have Tuff lightly rub the back of my neck making giving another content sigh. I snuggled back in my comfortable position in his arm feeling the headache slowly go away as he continue to rub the back of my neck.

"So where you guys need to go?" I heard Ruff say.

"Inside Ashling's house. She wants to make breakfast. Um… you guys want to join?" I heard Hiccup ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you Ash?" Tuffnut asked. Glancing up the male twin I smiled.

"Yeah, its fine. But can someone get bread and tomatoes? I think I ran out of that."

"I'll get the bread." "I'll get the tomatoes!" I heard Hiccup and Ruffnut say. Weird, I think Ruffnut's tone had excitement and mischief in it. I wonder what's she thinking….. Okay nope my head still hurts. If she does something that's up to no good then thats on her.

"Okay, you two go do that. Tuff take me to the sitting room and help me start the fire, please." I said softly. I felt him move his head and began to walk most likely to my home. When I felt the temperature get cooler I knew we were inside the house. Damn shade and dead fire pit. Tuffnut shift me in his arms again.

"Ash.. you're gonna have to let me go if I can place you on a seat." I heard Tuffnut whisper into my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice, giving a small moan of protest.

"Noooo. I'm too comfortable to let go and you're too freaking warm to let go." I whined out.

"Come on Ash."

"No." I said rather stubbornly. Opening one eye I looked at Tuffnut to see him slightly blushing but getting annoyed with my antics. I open my both my eyes and rolled them, leaning up to Tuffnut's cheek I planted kiss on his freckled cheek and whispered,

"Thank you for carrying me Tuff."

Tuffnut stopped rubbing the back of my neck. His arm snaked around my waist making me squeak in surprise. Tuffnut went silent for a moment then busted out laughing.

"S-shut up!" I said with a huff. I started to struggle to get out of his arms. Which was a damn fail since his arms tighten around me. Giving another huff I stayed still in his arms. What surprised me is when Tuffnut pecked me on the forehead. It was quick you would just think he poked me but it felt…. nice like something soothing just went pass my head calming my headache even more. Odd I never had that reaction from Hiccup or anyone befor. I looked up at Tuffnut hoping to get a peek into his mind only to stop. D'aww he's blushing! He so adorable when he blushes!

…..

Where the Hel did that come from? Ashling stop thinking and act already ya idiot!

Giving a small giggle I kissed Tuffnut's cheek again and slowly removed myself from his arms. This time he let me go. When I got on my feet the room got really dizzy I felt my whole body go numb. I think I was falling.

"Ashling!"

I felt something wrap around my waist pulling me up against something solid. Taking a few breaths and closing my eyes trying to compose myself. "Ash you alright?"

I slowly open my eyes seeing the room stop spinning. Looking around I saw nothing, then I looked up to see Tuffnut look at me with worry.

"Ashling?" Tuffnut… was worried about me? I felt my heart clench up making him worried for me. Slowly I raised my arm and cupped Tuffnut's cheek in my hand. I smiled when he didn't stiffen up at my touch.

"Thanks for catching me Tuff…" I whispered afraid of breaking the comfort I was getting from him.

"Yeah… no problem." He said softly. This was one of the things I missed with Tuffnut he would hold me when I was sick or felt depressed when Hiccup would leave the island with his father to go to other islands. This is when Tuffnut wasn't the crazy idiot who always tries to be act all tough (pun not intended) viking. It always made me happy to know he would show his soft side to me it made me feel special to know he felt comfortable enough to act like this around me.

Tuffnut gave a small sigh and placed his forehead onto mine.

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me." He mumbled out. I was confuse, do I worry him the much? Damn it I don't like it when people worry!

Tuffnut pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Why don't you go sit down and start the fire while I'll get the eggs and potatoes?" He suggested. I gave a small nod. That what we did for a few minutes in silence.

It broke when Ruffnut and Hiccup enter my home. I made breakfast for everyone handing out bowls of food to everyone we ate. Tuffnut on occasion smacked his food earning a smack on the arm and annoyed Ruffnut telling him to eat quietly. I gave a small giggle at the twins behaviors earning a glance from them.

"Wow Ashling, you look great with your hair up." Ruffnut compliment me. I was surprise forgetting that I put my hair up last night. Feeling my face slightly heat up I said thankyou.

"Its weird not seeing you with you bandanna though." Tuffnut said. I gasped. My bandanna! I never leave the house without it unless it was a dragon raid.

"Want me to go get it?" Hiccup asked. I gave a nod.

"You know where it at right?"

"I'm guessing your bed?"

"Yep." I answered with a nod.

Hiccup left the room going upstairs. Ruff decided it was question time now.

"So why was Hiccup carrying you? And where were you guys?" Ruffnut asked curiously. I rolled my eyes wondering why she was curious about this.

"Hiccup was helping me because I had a horrible migraine from lack of sleep and lack of food from this morning and usually I can't walk straight during those headaches, Tuffnut should know because he's seen it first hand. And Hiccup and I were testing his new invention we made last night." Hey it wasn't lie. The lack of sleep can do that to me and we were working on his new invention.

"So nothing is going on between you guys?" Ruff asked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"For the last time no. Hiccup and I are just friends! Our friendship is so platonic romance doesn't even exist between us! Look," I said softly feeling another headache rise, " I do love Hiccup I really do but I'm not **in** love with him guys. He feels the same way." I said softly.

"How do you know?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because I told her."

The twins twisted around to see Hiccup on the staircase with my bandanna in his hand. He walked down the steps and over to me. Instead of handing over my bandanna he decided to tie it on for me.

"Well how do you guys know that you're not right for eachother?" Ruffnut asked. I inwardly groan wondering why the twins are even asking for romantic advice from Hiccup and I. Shouldn't they pray for Freyja for this?

"Because Hiccup and I kissed and felt nothing." I said bluntly.

Hiccup and Tuffnut were drinking their water when I said this and spat it back out.

"Ashling!"

"No way you guys kissed each other on the mouth?!"

Hiccup yelled at me in surprise and embarrassment. Ruffnut looked at me though I was a new person for getting my first kiss from Hiccup. Tuffnut… he just shock and glared daggers at Hiccup. I looked at Tuffnut for the longest moment, he would usually make crude jokes about this kind a of stuff. Thinking for a moment I got up and walked over to Tuffnut while Ruffnut kept asking Hiccup questions about the damned kiss. Tuffnut just kept glaring daggers at Hiccup not even noticing that I'm right beside him.

I leaned against him laying my chin on his shoulder. Tuffnut tensed up finally realizing I'm at his side. I smiled at him watching Hiccup getting flustered at Ruffnut's questions. I gave a small giggle and turned my gaze to the male twin, my nose twitched smelling something different. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Shaking those thoughts away I looked outside and cursed.

"Okay, Ruff ask questions later right now we better going if we don't want to be late for training." The twins and Hiccup looked outside and cursed as well noticing the way the sun was postion. I grabbed my staff that was leaning next to…. why the hel is the door broken?

"Hey, um Ruffnut, Tuffnut. Do you guys know why the door is broken? You know what never mind lets go!" I said rather hurriedly not wanting to get in trouble from Gobber. That man has the strangest punishments and I rather not have to deal with it with a headache today!

(x)

I walked between Hiccup and Tuffnut with Ruffnut right beside Tuffnut's side. It was silent and my head was killing me. I think the world is spinning again. Grabbing both Tuffnut's and Hiccup's hands I held on to them hoping I don't fall over. I heard small whispers talking again. I shut my eyes not wanting to open them

"Ash?" Hiccup sounds so worried. Please don't worry Hiccup

"Give me a sec. This blasted headache just doesn't want to leave." I whispered out. I leaned on Tuffnut for moment and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then I smelt it. Pulling back a bit I looked at Tuffnut in confusion. He looked at me though I was crazy.

"What?"

I leaned in again pretty much burying my nose into the crook of his neck(if you have not notice yet I have no common sense when it comes to personal space). I pulled back and looked at the blushing Tuffnut Thorston.

"You smell like lavender, mint, jasmine, and…" I leaned in taking another whiff, "basil." I said rather bluntly.

Tuffnut continue to blush with a snickering Ruffnut next to him.

"Yeah.. I can explain-" I cut him off.

"I like it."

Tuffnut looked at me in surprise.

"W-what?" I giggled a bit hearing him stutter.

"I said I like it. It's a calming scent it goes well with your natural oaky earth scent you usually have, which by the way it was slowly going away from sweat and… something else you been building up. I like this new scent… Actually its helping my headache lessen." I smiled softly at Tuffnut.

He stared at me then a smirk formed on his lips.

"Thanks! I'm trying to see what smell can distract the dragons. Hopefully it help get the element of surprise when I attack them. But if that doesn't work at least it can help with your headache" My smile started to drop when he said that. I forgot that Tuffnut wanted glory to kill the dragon.

Ruffnut gave a snort and tripped Tuffnut over, thankfully I let go of his hand on time. Rolling my eyes I helped Tuffnut back up and grabbed his hand again. I smiled I get to hold two of my favorite boys hands! I felt my headache lessen even more which made me even more happy. I entwined my fingers with boys. Hiccup in return did the same without hesitation (years of doing made him stop hesitating and being jumpy) while Tuffnut stiffen (again, jeez what's wrong with this boy?) for a split second but slowly he entwined his fingers with mine f. I tilted my head up seeing no cloud in the sky but had a feeling it might rain again tonight.

I gave a little pout when we got to the dragon arena, wow doesn't time just fly. I moved forward not letting the boys hands go and they followed with me with Ruffnut at the side. When we enter the arena the first that I saw was Snotlout doing pushups trying to impress my sister and Astrid. Fishlegs was at the corner writing something down in a small journal. I continue to walk in to say hello to my sister.

"I thought you said you weren't a whore."

I stopped walking when I heard that. Turning to the direction of the voice it was Snotlout who said it.

"I'm not. If I recall I am still a virgin." I said bluntly.

"Really now? Then what are you doing with Useless and Tuffnut?" Snotlout asked with a nasty grin trying to prove a point.

"They are my friends. If I recall friendship can have physical contact by holding hands with one another. And besides did you forget my conversation from last night? Physical contact helps me see what's real and what's not real and since I had migraines this morning it helps to know I have friends at my side to keep sane."

Hey it isn't lie. When my headaches are bad and I mean pass out and not walk straight bad I start seeing things and hear the mummbles of the dead. I tried to see if being alone will help only to prove it was a mistake. The voices kept speaking and I kept seeing how people had died, my visions and migraines are connected in a way but I only see the past and how the warriors have fallen when my headaches are bad.

So when my headaches are bad I usually hold someones hand like I am now. The whispers from earlier were from the dead. Even though they reenact how they died these visions I have give more details of their deaths that they will not play out for the others. Its… frightening.

Shaking those thoughts away I smiled softly at Kyna.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

I gave a small nod.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. It hurts a bit but not as much as it did earlier."

Kyna gave a small nod then turned a glare at the twins. I was confuse, what did they do to upset my sister?

"So, did you leave the house when I left? Did you fix the door?" Kyna snarled out. I turned to the twins to see them with sheepish expressions.

"You guys broke the door?" I asked with slight amusement.

"Oh yeah they broke it alright. I was about to leave the house to go to the hall but the two!" Kyna pointed at the twins, "Came breaking down the door and started to beating the living hel out of each other! Then they stopped saying they were looking for you!"

I looked at the twins to see Ruffnut had a smirk while Tuffnut still looked somewhat sheepish. I was about to speak but Gobber interrupted me.

"Okay recruits! Today you eight will be paired up with a partner!"

I glanced at my sister seeing Snotlout wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He got an elbow to the face from Kyna herslef.

"Those partner up will be… Snotlout and Tuffnut. Ruffnut and Kyna. Ashling and Astrid. Hiccup and Fishlegs."

I winced hearing who I would be working with. Really? Astrid? If all the people! I broke her god damn jaw Gobber! What are you thinking!? … you know I don't think I even want know.

Hiccup and Tuffnut gently squeezed my hands feeling sorry for me. I just gave a sigh and let go of their hands.

"Alright, git to your partners now! And then grab a bucket for youself and go fill it with water! Go on now!"

Today is going to be a long day.

(x)

**No ones Pov.**

Everyone was side to side waiting for the double doors to open wondering what dragon they will be facing that needed team work.

"Today is all about teamwork. Work together and you might survive."

The teens went back to back or side to side when the doors open and green gas flowing out covering the whole ring. Everyone circled around holding their buckets and read to throw them.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The hideous zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Fishlegs in a panic started began muttering information to himself about the zippleback dragon.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its…"

"Will you please stop!" Hiccup said tensely started to freak out.

Snotlout wasn't doing any better. Tuffnut was at his back looking around with Snotlout trying to sound brave.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-"

He looked and saw a shape in the gas. Out of fear he yelled out, "There!"

Both Snotlout and Tuffnut hurled their water into the fog hitting their target.

"Hey!" Kyna appeared from the fog drenched in water along with Ruffnut at her side glaring at her brother and Snotlout.

"It's us, idiots." Ruffnut said flicking of some water from her hands.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut sneered out picking on his sister.

Snotlout trying to fix what his friend said to Kyna (still wanting a chance with her) he stupidly said, "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure."

Kyna stomped her over to Snotlout and punched him right in the face. Tuffnut busted out laughing only to get his bucket thrown at his head making him fall over the ground. He sat up for a second and yelled out when something dragged him into the thick gas.

"Tuff-"

Kyna covered Ruffnut's mouth with her hand. Both tense in fear trying to find the dragon. A tail swished out of the fog knocking both girls down to the ground with their water spilling out of their buckets. Tuffnut appeared out of the fog crawling out quickly and falling near his sister. His arm bleeding and a bruise on his cheek.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut hissed out before passing out on the floor.

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut yelled out in fear grabbing her brother she started to pull him away getting closer to Gobber with the help of Kyna.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into digits now…" Fishlegs whimpered out seeing what happen to Tuffnut.

"Look out!" It was Ashling who yelled out the first time since the zippleback dragon came out of it cage.

Hiccup and Fishlegs turned to a zippleback head emerging from the smoke. Fishlegs being closer to the head he hurled his water at the dragon soaking it head. The dragon gave an unimpressed looked and open its mouth spewing gas into the air.

"Oh wrong head…" Fishlegs said with a sheepish smile trying to hide his fear only to fair horribly when the gas blast out hitting the boy.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled out seeing the boy running toward himself. Ashling and Astrid finally emerge from the gas. Ashling threw her bucket at the dragon trying to distract it so Astrid can get a hit on the dragon who can start the fire. The bucket it hit the draggon grabbing the it's attention.

The zippleback stalked over to the seer making her back up ever so slowly.

"Now Astrid!" Ashling yelled out to her partner who finally seeing the second head who ignites the fire. Right when Astrid was about to hurl her water at the dragon head a tail wiped the bucket out of the girl' hands and water hitting the floors. Out of instinct Ashling tackled Astrid to the floor before the dragon can take a snap out of one of them. The blonde viking stared at the seer in surprise to see the girl who broke her jaw just yesterday was now using her own body to shield her away from the dragon.

Ashling shut her eyes tight ready for the pain to come. But it never came. Hiccup had dumped the water out of his bucket and threw at the dragon as hard as he can getting its attention. The zippleback glared at Hiccup but gave of what sounded like snicker.

It stalked over to Hiccup ready to attack the young boy.

"Hiccup!" Gobber was ready to run over to help his apprentice only to stop in surprise.

Ashling helped Astrid up still using her body as shield as she watched Hiccup using his hand making the zippleback away in fear. She smirked realizing what he was doing.

"Back! Back! Now don't you me tell you again!" Hiccup yelled out.

The zippleback recoiled every time Hiccup's hands got way too close. When the two headed dragon cowered away into its cage Hiccup slyly opened his vest revealing the smoked eel from earlier. When Ashling and Hiccup were leaving the cove Hiccup had picked up the eel wondering if all dragons had same effect as Toothless did.

"Now think about what you've done." He threw the eel inside, making a mental note to take out later tonight. Closing the doors locking it up and started to wipe his hands on his vest trying to rid of the eel stench of his hands. Turning he stared at a speechless group with slack jaws (accept Ashling who was still smirking, Tuffnut still unconscious and Kyna was sucking the venom out from his arm and spitting it out in a bucket). Fishlegs dropped hit bucket in shock looking at Hiccup. Astrid looked at Hiccup in shock as well but thought something was… off.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got something I need to… do…. Later Ashling!" Hiccup said running out of the ring.

**Ashling**

"Later Hiccup!" I yelled out. I just continue to smirk. The sneaky little boy.

_Going to work on the tail? _I thought out to Hiccup

_**Yep, now stop doing this. You're still recovering from this morning, lets not over do it. Come to the forge later on but why don't you hang out with Tuff? He looked pretty beat up.**_

_Okay mother_

I rolled my eyes but did what I was told. Closing off our connection I went over to my sister's side and began to help her with Tuffnut.

(x)

Tuffnut woke up before dinner started at the great hall. Kyna was quick enough to extract the venom from his body before it started to spread through his body. He was still woozy but he needed to eat and drink some water. I stayed by his side worried for my friend.

"You sure you're okay Tuffnut?" I asked once again. The said boy gave a small groan getting annoyed with the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash. Just… stop asking that question…. please." I gave a small nod and looked down at the stairs to the great hall. I didn't mean to annoy him but I remember when the deadly nadder venom got into my body, I was cold and clammy I couldn't breath right, my body was achy and sore all over. I always slept only to have constant night terrors. But zippleback venom can do much more than that it can make a person delusional, makes you stop eating and everytime you try to eat you only throw it back up. That's is only if the venom is still in the body on day one. How do I know? Because I seen it first hand from my brother.

Stone… I wonder how he's doing…

I heard a small sigh. I didn't look up though. Then I felt a rough large hand grasp my tiny one. My head shot up to see Tuffnut looking as me with regret.

"Ash, I know you're worried. Kyna said if I don't throw up the food tonight I'll be okay" he paused, squeezing my hand for comfort, "I'll be fine I promise."

Giving a small sigh and entwined my fingers with his, praying to Eir that my friend will be safe.

When we got into the great hall I sat by Tuffnut knowing Hiccup will not be joining us for dinner tonight. Sitting down I sighed poking at the fish in front of me. I always thought it was weird that Berk's cook knew just how many people were going to eat at the hall instead of home. Shrugging those thoughts away I began eating my fish.

I flinched when the rain started to hit and it was hitting pretty hard. I turn to look outside, it looked like Thor will be giving a show soon.

"Ægir, please keep the sea at bay let the warriors come back in the peace of your seven seas. Odin may you watch over your sons and daughters and let them return to us. Thor I beg of you please do not hit anyone with you lightning and thunder." I whispered hoping the God of the sea, thunder and war will let the sons and daughters of berk return safely to us. I turn back to my food, but I wasn't hungry anymore just worried for my brother and the others.

"Elder Gothi, is mama and papa going to be okay?" I looked up and gave a small frown when I saw Eria a little red head girl with a giant toy sheep at her side looking at Gothi for guidance of her family. It broke my heart to see the four young children wanting to know if their family is safe. So young and so innocent… yet they know such death at such a young age. This war with vikings and dragons have gone on for so long… Stone and Kyna still remember my family and they still mourn for their death. I… I don't remember that much of them only the my peoples beliefs that lie within the journals is the only thing I can stay connected with my old clan… my family.

I clawed into the table hearing the children wanting their parents, wanting them home. It broke my heart, knowing that feeling once. The storms hit harder Thor has finally began his show. The children began to whimper in fear for their families.

"Ashling?" Fishlegs who sat across from me notice I was acting off.

Aburtaly I stood and walked over to the children.

"Who ever heard the tale of the Phoenix Pirate Queen?" I said out of no where.

The children and some of the other adults looked at me with confusion. I looked around with fake surprise. I knew damn well that these people knew nothing of my peoples history.

"No one? You have never heard of the heard of her? The most selfness woman of all time who protected people in war? Slavery? No one?"

I glanced at Kyna who gave me a look to shut up. But I wasn't. I wasn't going to shut up, these children need hope.

I jumped on the table where the children sat and pulled a sword off one the men who walked passed.

"Heiđrún, The Pirate Queen. Beautiful woman with long flowing red hair to match a phoenix red feather, honey color eyes, tan skin with scars of her might battles!" I pointed the sword up in the air circling around the table grabbing the people's attention especially the childrens attention.

"And right on her forward curving around her eye down to her chin, a birthmark but not just any birthmark the mark of the Phoenix." I pointed at my own face curving around my eye to prove a point.

"Many have feared this woman. But many had loved her, for her selfnesses, her bravery, her heroic deeds!"

"I thought you said she was a pirate though?" Gustav pointed out.

I gave a smirk.

"Aye she is. But that didn't mean she was woman who pillage villagers and stole whatever she please. No, no." My voice sounded older much wiser, "The woman is something else, no who would ever expect." I dropped on one knee looking around waved my hand gesturing the children to come closer as though I was telling them a secret. Which I kinda am. When they got closer I whispered out,

"Heiđrún was a sorceress."

The children gasped hearing this while the adults and teens just chuckled. I scowled when I heard magic is nothing but trouble.

"The Pirate Queen had her own clan before she actually became a pirate. One she loved and cared for everyday. She could lift rocks with her mind, heal people just by a touch or kiss, can control the element and create them out of thin air. Her people were not of magic though but they felt under her care if people threaten to harm her people or home she would call for the waves and earth and remove them from her home."

I swiped the sword at a chicken leg and through it across the room getting my point cross.

"You never wanted to cross this woman. Many people have tried to harm her, many tried to touch her all had fail. She would tear those who dared harm the children. She would stab a man in the heart if he ever laid a hand on a woman."I pointed a sword right in front of the Ack's nose making him jump a little.

"She would hold the men leaving a kiss on temple for them to heal if they were dying. I leaned down and pecked Gustav's temple making gag. I gave a laugh as well as everyone else.

"But one day, the Phoenix Queen had found a husband who was able to give her a child. Heiđrún had never been happy in her entire life. But like all good things it must come to an end."

"What do you mean Ashy?" Eria asked

"Invaders attacked Heiđrún's island, her home. Her PEOPLES home. She battle to protect her people, she was at the front line even with child. Heiđrún went to great lengths to protect her people. She was winning the battle, she was handling it ever so well. Then it happen."

I drop down to my keens stabbing the sword door into the table and leaned my head onto the hilt of the sword.

"What happen?" It was Ruffnut who asked.

I lifted my head, tears falling.

"Heiđrún's lover, her soul mate was killed. His head on pike."

Everyone gasped and some of the children coward behind Gothi whimpering in fear.

"Heiđrún screamed out in sorrow of the lost of her lover. At her moment of weakness her people were taken off the island as well as her. They threw her people and herself in slavery. The romans torture and harmed her people. Heiđrún had lost her husband but she would not let her people suffer more loss. She prayed to the god and spirits to let have a gift of and wisdom to set her people free, they had granted it."

I stood tall once more looking like a warrior. I pulled the blade from the table and lifted up in the air.

"Gods above! Spirits around us! Hear my words! I beg of the for the power to save my people! Lend me your wisdom! Give me strenght! Give me the strenght of phoenix! Let me free my people! Lend me the power of protection for my people! Help me! I beg of the!"

I took a breath and looked over the people who stared at me in awe.

"Those were the very words she said. The God and Spirits heard her plea and gave her two gifts. The spirits gave her the power to shapeshift into a phoenix and rebirthing after death. The Gods gave her the mother of all Phoenixs, the first ever one ever created was now hers."

The children jumped in excitement, calling Heiđrún amazing.

"When those gifts were bestowed on the Phoenix Queen she had taken control. When given her shapeshift power her magic was stronger than ever. With one flick of her wrist the romans were on their knees begging for mercy. Do you know what she replied to?" I asked.

"What she say? What she say?" Eria asked excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh picking up the child in my arms.

"My people begged like you. You gave no mercy and I will not do the same." I placed Eria back down on floor and continue to speak.

"Heiđrún had seen the darkness in those people souls and saw good people break. She couldn't deal with that. That is when she became the Phoenix Pirate Queen. She travel all over lands saving those under a master. During those travels she had met other just like her, magic folk. She bonded with them and made a new clan! They serve to protect people. They serve to protect the creatures that Gods have made."

"Even our people?"

I smiled.

"Aye. Heiđrún's son made sure that her legacy still goes on in the world. Even in death she vowed to protect the people no matter what!"

"So she's watching over my mommy and daddy?" Eria asked happily. I got off the table and swooped the child in my arms and smiled.

"Aye lass. She will protect your parents as well as many others. They say her people still live to this day all over the lands to protect people. Who knows maybe one of are here now or with them." I gave a small wink.

"I would like that… I would our people to be protect by Heiđrún's children…." Eria gave a yawn and snuggled up against me falling asleep.

Someone tapped tapped me on the shoulder looking around I saw the top of Gothi's helmet. Looking down Gothi smiled and gently touched my arm with a sly smile. In return I did the same.

"I'll take her Ashling." I turn to see Mrs. Ack holding out her arms. I smiled and placed the girl in the woman's arms. Seeing the children in lighter spirit I went back sitting with Tuffnut.

When I sat down I notice Tuffnut looking at me with awe expression.

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"That was… just amazing how you could everyones spirit just like that. A tale no one has ever heard of."

"It because my people knew of it well. They worship the Phoenix Queen she was our savior. Magic exist in this world and yet people fear it. Heiđrún made sure to hide it at her best." I said softly.

"Well yeah," I glared at Snotlout who gave out a sneer, "Magic is the devils work people. It does nothing but bring curses and bad luck."

"That's a damn lie!" It was Kyna who replied.

"Good people can use magic to help others. Those who go to the dark arts are either scarred, broken, corrupted, destroyed. Heiđrún made sure if any of her people were doing the dark arts they could not shapeshift nor use the power that comes with it! She left one gift to one of her children! The most purest most caring shifter in her clan can ignite a white flame and cleanse the darkness within the spirit. But if the person had gone into the dark arts for so long, for most of their life they will die from the touch of the white flame."

"So its a waste of time." Snotlout said with a bored tone.

"No. Its not." I growled out.

"And how's that?" Snotlout asked with much annoyance.

"Once cleanse at death their spirit may crossover to be with their love ones instead haunting the living."

Snotlout just rolled his eyes and said whatever. I just gave a small growl stabbing my now cold fish.

"I think Heiđrún is amazing woman. Using her magic to serve man and not herself." Fishlegs said.

I smiled softly. Getting up feeling tired from the day I pecked Tuffnut on the cheek.

"Take it easy okay?" He blush and gave small nod.

"Hey um.. Gobber said we got the rest of the week… can you tell me more of Heiđrún?" I was shock. Only Hiccup and Dagur knew of the tale of my great grandmother and wanted to know more of her. It felt nice to know that others wanted to know more of my family.

"Yeah, I would like that."

Tuffnut got up and quickly as possible pecked my forehead and ran out of the great hall.

For some reason, my heart quicken at his contact.

**Authors Note: Heeeey guys. I've been working on this chapter none stop like every time I had free time I would work on this. It kinda sucks but I'm too lazy to fix it and I'm its midnight here and I am tired and watching cartoons thats slowly killing my brain cells so that might have made it worse. Sorry for making this really fluffy. And if anyone is going to question why Tuffnut and the others are getting hurt it well these kids are vikings in dragon training. They are going to get hurt so I'm making it a bit accurate in my opinion. And now on to the reviews!**

**The dragon1010; Yes sweetie Hiccup is going to learn the language most likely in the next chapter from Toothless.**

**TGirl15: Thank you again for suggestion hun. And I'm sorry I didn't use the sing you suggested but I really thought it would be better use for later on. I really wanted Ashling's family history a little more known. And I just saw Big Hero 6! And I usually wait to see if there is anything at the end of the credits.(which is totally worth it) And I gotta say I freaking love Fred. **

**ZambleTheZombie: If you have suggestion or ideas please do share. And thank you for thinking its good so far.**

**Guest:…. if this chapter doesn't make it clear I'm sorry but I will be blunt. Hiccup and Ashling will not be together. I'm sorry I am a HiccupxAstrid fangirl. But if you would like I can do a one shot when I have the time. Or up to it.**

**Any who I hope you guys like this. I'm still taking suggestions! Please share! Review and Fave!**


	14. Chapter 13

I gave a small groan hearing that constant knock at the, now, fix front door. Slowly getting out of my bed (mostly rolling off my bed). I groggily stood up and started to move. My body began popping making me sigh softly. Walking down the stairs I looked up to see Kyna at the front door looking rather annoyed being woken up.

"It's for you." She said tiredly.

Giving a small nod and continue to walk down stairs. When I go to the door to see it was Hiccup with….

"Is that a saaaaddle?" I yawned out. Hiccup had a huge grin nodding his head excitedly. Looking outside the sun was starting to rise.

"Do you want to come with me to go see Toothless?"

Giving another yawn I thought for a moment. I still felt very tired and sore but I wanted to see Toothless to let him know I'm fine.

"Sure."

"Um, don't you want to change?"

Looking down I was just wearing wraps around my chest and torso with my leggings and wraps around my feet. I face palm forgetting I was too tired to put on my sleeping tunic on last night.

"Yeah give me a sec." I grabbed my tunic in a basket filled with clean clothes (which I did two days go… damn I'm lazy) and boots, not feeling up to getting my poncho. I put them on. I didn't feel cold I felt really warm but not sick warm but like the cold doesn't bother me at kinda warm. If that makes any sense? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well then, I don't know!

"No poncho?" Hiccup asked with confusion.

"Nah. Too warm for that and I really don't want to go back upstairs."

"Okay… well lets go and see Toothless."

Giving a small nod I followed him. I felt another headache coming along today which annoyed me a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just another headache. I think my magic is mostly changing around my head since thats where I usually use it. I think.."

"You think?" Hiccup asked with concern.

"Well it all depends. When Stone went through the process he always had to be on land or the sea or fire. So he build a camp near the beach for two weeks. Remember?"

Hiccup gave a nod. Stone had to be near all the elements he can connect with saying if wasn't near any of them he felt uncomfortable like had this itch that needed to be scratch but couldn't be rid of no matter what. So when he was near every possible element he felt at ease.

"He also said his head hurt constantly as well as his body. He said it got worse when his body began to change. But since I'm a telepathic my headaches are going to get much worse and as well as my sight."

"Your sight?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Aye, since I can see the other world I might go blind for a while."

"How do you know that?"

"Grandfather wrote it all down in a journal for every change for any sorts of magic. He said for those who have magic in the eyes the person will temporarily go blind for a day or two…. Shit I need to make an excuse why I can't see."

I gave a small groan not liking the "process" even more now.

"But it might not even happen. Maybe it's a different experience for everyone?" Hiccup suggested.

I thought for a moment. I had too many abilities and the one I use the most is my telekinesis and illusion spells that I picked up over the years. So the transformation will mostly going to my head and the energy the flows in my body.

"Most likely. Grandmother said if you only use a specific arts of magic it will mostly likely change the most then a spells you never really use."

We enter the woods jumping of logs and rocks.

"Well, what do you use the most and what will the outcome be?" Hiccup asked.

"Telekinesis. Since it's mostly work of the mind the outcome will be constant headaches and mostly like go in a small coma." I winced realizing what I just said.

Hiccup stared at me eye wide with fear.

"Okay… what else?" Hiccup asked trying not to think of me going into a coma most likely.

"Illusions. Since it also magic of the mind the outcome will be headaches and constant illusions, so a trick of the light sort of thing."

"So you might see things? That's not a vision?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But since it's not my main magic skill I was born with it won't happen. I just will only get headaches."

"Okay. What else?"

"Spirit walking…. Yeah since its rare no one really knows the outcome it but the few who have had it had gone blind depending how much of the use of it." I said bluntly feeling irritated not knowing something.

"Okay what about your visions?" Hiccup asked.

We took a right to get to the cove making sure not to hit the fallen tree.

"Visions will get stronger but since it also goes to the mind and eyes the outcome will be headaches and slight blindness."

"What's with you and headaches?" Hiccup half jokingly asked.

I gave a small shrug jumping over another fallen log landing on a boulder.

"I don't know man. I guess too much pressure to my brain I guess." I got on my tiptoes and started to balance myself on other fallen trees around the forest.

"So the village now knows the tale of Heiđrún. May ask how that happen?" Hiccup asked after a while of silence.

I just chuckled twirling around a bit.

"The children needed hope is all. So I told them about Great Grandma how she protects all those who need protection and saving."

"How did Kyna react?"

"She was pissed at first, then pissed at Snotlout saying that magic is only the devils work."

Hiccup hissed in sympathy for me. Vikings mostly saw magic only being for the Gods and not for the mortal kind. My clan had to avoid trouble as such but many people had seen us sent from the Gods to protect the lands but others, others had called us frauds and demons in human flesh.

"But… she was happy to hear that old tale. She doesn't show it but she really does miss the shifter clan. And when she saw how everyone was happy to hear the tale of a woman using her magic to protect people. The children very much enjoyed it, they even hope that one of the shifter clans people are here protecting them." I smiled ever so softly. It brought hope in my heart that Berk can except my siblings and I.

"We are here." Hiccup spoke up. Looking up seeing he was right. We are here. When we began to go down a small path I felt something tighten in my chest then someone began to yell.

**TURN! TURN WE MUST GO GET THE CHILD!**

I gasped flinching at the yelling. Turning I slapped Hiccup on the arm.

"Hey! What was the for!?"

"For yelling in my ear! And what child are you talking about?" I asked with much annoyance and confusion.

Hiccup looked at me strangely. His eyebrows rising in confusion and his mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish.

"Well?" I asked with impatience.

"Ashling, what are you talking about? I haven't yelled at you if anything I was about to call out for Toothless."

What?

"What in Hel's name is going…" I felt another tug wanting me to go to a different area.

**MOVE OUR CHILD NEEDS US! OUR CHILD WILL DIE! WE MUST MOVE! WE MUST SAVE CHILD!**

I felt something take over in my body, feeling a searing pain going through my veins. The voice kept demanding that I needed… or "we" should go. I was about to grab Hiccup but the voice yelled once again.

**NOT THE BOY! HE MUST STAY WITH SCALY FRIEND! WE GO! NOW!**

I winced once again my head hurting even more. Why can't I get a damn break!?

"Hiccup, go speak with Toothless. I have to leave." Without another word I used my magic letting e float and went to the destination that I needed to be at.

Hiccup

"Hiccup, go speak with Toothless. I have to leave."

"Wait, Ash-" I saw my friend jumped off the ground using her magic to levitate herself. I cursed hoping she won't over do it in her condition (she's not weak but with these headaches she will get herself killed!) and hoping she won't get herself into trouble.

"Another magic processes?" I thought out loud. Shaking those thoughts away I kept walking praying to the gods that my friend will be all right.

"Toothless? Where are you bud?" Turning around I smiled brightly seeing my companion. Bounced nudging me and taking in my smell. He kept looking around though, sniffing the air and making crooning noises.

"_No herb lady?_" Toothless asked. Shaking my head sadly I sighed.

"Sorry bud, she left to go do… something?" I really didn't know what my magical friend was doing but it seemed rather urgent but her voice sounded so distant before she left.

"_Herb lady still not well...herb ladies smell is changing._" Toothless snorted.

I was confuse. I sat down in front of Toothless wanting more answers.

"Changing how Toothless?"

"_Smells off… smells of a cat and bird…"_

I looked at him for moment and started to laugh. Toothless looked at me as though I was insane but I couldn't help it. Once I got myself under control I looked at Toothless with my crooked grin.

"Sorry bud. Anyway your right. Ashling is changing because her magic is changing."

"_Magic changing?_" Toothless gave out a growl, "_Herblady do dark arts?!_" I backed up a bit when Toothless snarled.

"NO! No…. Ashling despise the dark arts… It tore her away from her family. She would never, and I mean never go to the dark arts. When I meant her magic was changing I meant her magic is getting stronger and that new smell was her other form… her griffin form." I chuckled out, I wonder what cat and bird smell like.

"_Herblady iz griffin?_" Toothless asked giving a small purr.

I gave a nod.

"Yep but not yet. How much longer I have no clue… Anyway, I have something for you Toothless."

"_Gift for Toothless?_"

"Well something like it that…." I lifted up the saddle showing him the gift. He looked at it for a moment and sniffed it.

"_What iz it?_" My scaly friend asked.

"It's a saddle… Its kinda like a seat to keep my position to help you fly."

Toothless stared at me strangely.

"_Keep position for what?_" Toothless asked.

I gave an awkward laugh scratching the back of my head. I played with the edges of the saddle wondering how the dragon will react.

"Okay… since you can't control the tail fin for you and Its not safe for me to be on your tail while flying… so I made a saddle to let me… ride you and this rope to control the tail." I rushed the last part of the sentence worried what Toothless would say. Toothless looked at the saddle then at me and back at the saddle.

"_... Why help Toothless fly? Your kin don't save dragons… why do you help Toothless?_"

I was silent for a moment. Thinking of why I am helping this dragon. It certainly wasn't on Ashling behalf, even though she had always told me of her opinions of dragons I wasn't doing this for her.

"I'm doing this for you… because it's my fault that I did this to you. I was so driven to get my father's approval I would do anything to show I can become a viking… but when I found you I just… I just couldn't kill you. When I looked you in the eye I saw myself. And I want to make it up to you by helping you fly again. I owe you that." I was determine to give Toothless back his flight no matter what.

Toothless looked at me and began to purr with happiness.

"_Then I will agree for talking stick to ride Toothless… If you can catch me!_"

"What? Hey get back here!" Toothless decided to run around instead of letting me put the saddle right on him. But I didn't mind it was actually fun. But I couldn't help but wonder, where is Ashling going?

**Ashling**

I felt the cold air hit my face as I can continue to move across the skies. The voice continued to yell at me were to go. The voice scared me for a few minutes but then it just real damn annoying.

**WE MUST HURRY! CHILD NEEDS US!**

_OH WILL YOU. JUST. SHUT. UP! AND TELL ME WHO THE HEL YOU ARE?_

It went dead silent making huff. Bitch

**I HEARD THAT!**

_OH COME ON! JUST WHO ARE YOU?_

It went silent again making even more annoyed by the voice. I gave a small snarl feeling my temper starting to rise the minute. I felt my veins burn but ignored it, I kept going though feeling a small tug guiding to my destination. Which was pretty stupid of me on my end. The pain got so bad I lost concentration on my magic and crash landed somewhere on land.

My body hit the ground taking some dirt, mud and grass with me going down a hill. I felt my body hit some boulders and trees breaking them in the process. I shit you not, I literally made a trail of destruction. I bit back a scream when it finally stopped, my body…. my body felt numb and broken.

Shit… this is not good, not good at. Oay Ashling move for shits sake. MOVE! God damn it move just move!

I didn't realize but I was speaking out loud almost sobbing like.

**GET UP! CHILD NEEDS US!**

_BITCH PLEASE! MY FREAKING BODY IS PRETTY MUCH TOTAL FOR OVERDOING IT ON THE MAGIC! MY SISTER IS NOT HERE TO HEAL ME AND I DON'T KNOW ANY HEALING MAGIC EXCEPT FOR MEDICINES FROM HERBS!_

It went silent for a while. I felt my breathing slowing down as well as my heart beats. Everything felt foggy to me. I was fighting to stay awake but I couldn't everything was just… Gods… they must really hate me if they wanted me to feel so much pain for the past few days.

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't.

I wanted to scream for help. But I can't

I wanted to do something. But it hurt to much.

Well… at least I get to see mom and dad and the others soon. maybe I get to meet Hiccup's mother and tell her how amazing he is. I thought trying to think positive.

**OH FOR SHIT SAKES! STAY STILL!**

I was confuse, why would I move in the first place? My body is freaking broken! Like first day of dragon training all over again!

Then something happen.

I screamed out in pain when I felt something snap back into place. The another and another and it continues on. I coughed out bloody feeling the internal damage being to heal. I felt my broken ankle snap back into place making my scream once again. This freaking hurt more than than it did when breaking my body!

I laid still feeling so tired from everything. I wanted to close my eyes but that damned voice started to talk again.

**I HEALED YOU NOW LETS GO GET CHILD!**

….YOU HEALED ME? OKAY THATS IT! I AM NOT MOVING TILL YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!

"Oh my Gods! Ashling a-are you okay?"

I gave a small curse to the heavens, wondering what on earth I did to deserve so much pain and annoyance.

"Hey Fishlegs. How are you?" I asked like I wasn't flipping hurting all over or somehow still healing from the strange voice.

I turn my head to see Fishlegs all by himself looking at me with concern.

"Ashling what happened to you!?" The adorable viking came over to me checking over my arms and back and face seeing if I was okay. Slowly he helped up to my feet and brushing off the dirt of my back and arms. I smiled, Fishlegs has always been a sweetie always worried for the people he cares about.

"I'm okay Fishlegs. I was an idiot and decided to climb up a highest tree and pretty much stayed there for a bit only to lose my balance and fell." Change the words from tree to sky it wouldn't be a lie.

Fishlegs looked at me with even more concern.

"Don't do that Ashling! As I recall you're still hurt from dragon training!" I winced when he yelled at me.

"Fishlegs… I'm fine really. Nothing is broken so I'm fine lad."

The husky viking looked at m and decided to check me over again by moving my arms, fingers, making walk in circles and tilting my head around.

"Why is there blood on your mouth."

"Bit my tongue when falling." I said without missing a beat.

"Then what was all that screaming?" Fishlegs.

I gave a small sigh trying to think of simple lie.

"I screamed because I was scared. When I fell off the tree I thought I was going to die so I did the only natural thing to do. I screamed in terror." I'm really getting annoyed with all the lies….

"But it sounded like you were in pain…" Fishlegs looked down on the ground with a look saying he didn't believe me. Shit.

"W-well I did say I bit my tongue so I that's why it might have sounded like that." I suggested weakly.

Fishlegs looked at me for a moment the shrug.

"I guess…" I let out a breath happy that he took that lie as well…. Did I mention I was getting annoyed with the lies? I am. I'm really hating these lies…

Shaking those thoughts away I looked around for a moment trying to to figure out where I'm supposed to go. The tug kept pulling me to the forest. I need to go… the child needs me.

"Fishlegs… I have to go."

"But Ashling-"

"Look if you're going back to village don't tell my sister what you saw. I need to go. I'm sorry Fishlegs I'll make it up to you somehow for doing this for me. But please do not tell Kyna at all cost… I've worried her enough.." I whispered out at the end.

Fishlegs went silent for several seconds but finally respond, "Okay.. but please go to Elder Gothi when you get back. That's all I ask."

I smiled softly. Fishlegs was always a big sweetie always so kind. I will admit I used to have the biggest crush on him but when I found out he had more of an interest in my sister I gave up knowing I couldn't compete with her. Shaking those that away I walked over to the husky teen and gave him a hug.

"Okay Fishy… I'll go see Gothi when I get back. I promise you that."I pulled back patting him on the cheek in appreciation for doing this for me. Fishlegs gave blush and started to laugh awkwardly. I rolled my eye, I am not affected by his cute awkwardness anymore, I smiled at myself. Yay! No more crushing on Fishlegs!

"Laters then." Turning on my heel I began to run when I started to feel the tug again.

**FINALLY! CHILD NEEDS US!**

_...OKAY HONEY WHO THE HEL ARE YOU?_

**WHY DOES IT MATTER?**

_BECAUSE I KNOW FOR DAMN SURE I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH A RASPY HUSKY WOMANLY VOICE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND YOU KEEP DEMANDING ME TO GET THIS CHILD. SO BEFORE I DO ANYTHING I DESERVE TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE SINCE I JUST BROKE MY ENTIRE BODY!_

**AND I HEALED YOU WHICH I DID NOT GET A THANKS.**

_AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE !_

**HOW IS IT MY FAULT? I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO FLY!**

_BUT YOU KEPT YELLING AT MY TO HURRY UP MY ARSE TO GET THIS EFFING KID!_

**TAKE A LEFT THROUGH THAT CAVE AND YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWERS!**

I gave a small groan and did what the voice asked. I looked for a moment there was hanging moss covering the cave, if I didn't look closer for second there it would like the cave never existed. Pushing the moss anyway I continue to enter the cave. Looking inside I was confuse, fresh green grass was somehow growing inside the cave. Slowly moving forward I felt the temperature starting to rise. It wasn't burning hot, no it was a comfortable temperature to be in. Not too hot and not too cold, just perfect.

When I got to the end I gasped. It was a beautiful section of Berk that has not been touch in only Odin knows how long! At the end was a small clearing with a beautiful medium size waterfall with moss covering the rocky walls and the crass so fresh and green and at the side was a weeping willow so rare and none existent on Berk! Looking around even more I got to see that the water was clear. I smiled seeing that there were tiny little fishes in the water. Turning around I found the source where the heat was coming from. There is another cave with… oh ODIN I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW! It's a small little hot spring! Moving forward I could smell the sulfur coming from the water but I didn't care, it's a freaking hot spring people!

"**I see you enjoy this place.**"

I jumped hearing the voice that's been speaking inside my head… but it wasn't inside my head this time it was right behind me. Turning ever so slowly my eyes widen when I saw who it was.

"You gotta be kidding me."

**Hiccup**

I gave a small laugh coming out of the water with Toothless right behind me. The first try using the saddle was a fail but I had fun with Toothless and the best part was we had a bit of progress! Oh I can't to Ashling hears about this!

"_Why does talking stick not talk in dragon tongue?_" Toothless asked me.

I snapped up looking at him with confusion.

"Um, because I don't really know how to speak dragon language?" It came out a question.

Toothless looked at me thoughtfully and gave me a soft purr along with a gummy smile.

"_Toothless can teach talking stick! Toothless help!_" Toothless jumped around in excitement with his large tongue dangling out.

I stared in surprise, this dragon wants to teach me. The dragon I shot down and trying to regain his flight wants to teach me how to speak its language. The language I wanted to deny knowing, the one that vikings look down on... I felt a full blown grin spread on my face.

"Yes! Yes I would be glad for you to teach me dragon tongue Toothless!"

**Ruffnut**

I chucked a piece of yak meat at Snotlout who kept trying to flirt with Kyna. It was mid morning now and it seemed like all the teens wanted to sleep in today. Except Ashling, Hiccup and Fishlegs who are nowhere to be seen, yet again.

"H-hey guys." Oh, speak of the devil himself. Everyone looked up to see Fishlegs… why is he blushing and looking nervous? People wouldn't believe it but I actually was the observant twin, well more observant than Tuffnut. Fishlegs looked fluster and very, very nervous like he knows a dirty little secret. He kept pushing his pointer fingers together and avoiding eye contact with Kyna when I know very well he has a crush on the O'meara healer. Something was totally up.

"Oh hey Fishlegs." Kyna replied not looking away from Snot with a glare.

"U-uh ww-what's up?" He's stuttering worse than ever, yep something is up.

"Nothing really other then that Snotlout is being an OUT RIGHTEOUS PIG!" Kyna yelled while giving a well deserve slap to Snotlout's face before he can lay another hand on her. The blonde healer gave a small huff and abruptly stood uod and left the hall without another word. I gave a nasty laugh along with Tuffnut who saw Snotlout's, yet another, failed attempt to woo the blonde healer.

"Wow, Snot. You are sure racking up all them ladies." I snickered out. Snotlout just shot me glare mumbling out, "Shut up Ruffnut."

"OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I FOUND ASHLING IN THE FOREST ALL DAMAGE!" The recruits (minus the ones that are not here) jumped and looked at Fishlegs in surprise.

"I PROMISE I WOULDN'T TELL KYNA BUT IT WAS EATING ME ALIVE!" Fishlegs grabbed my brother by the tunic and started shaking him like a crazed man.

"SHE FELL OUT OF A TREE MAN! SHE LOOKED BLOODY AND DIRTY BUT SHE RAN LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN! AND-"

Tuffnut slapped Fishlegs across the face and it was my brother's turn to grab him by the tunic and started to shake the parge teen.

"What did you just say Fish?" Oh damn Tuffnut is pissed.

I glanced over to see Astrid looking curious at Tuffnut's reaction and Snotlout looking very, very, confused face. I turned my attention back to Fishlegs who was shaking under Tuffnut's glare.

"I-I found Ashling near DeadMan's Forest. Sh-she was on the ground with blood on her mouth and her arms and legs b-but it was weird! There no wounds or anything! She begged me not to tell Kyna and its killing me! She looks horrible!" Tuffnut dropped Fishlegs with wide eyes and his jaw clenched.

"Tuff?" I asked a little worried for my brother. My brother didn't move for a second then, he booked out of the hall without looking back.

Welp, this should be interesting.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, happy late thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and what not. Okay just a heads up people I might not work on this story this week cause one; I have school and a huge paper due this week. 2; It's my birthday Wednesday soy birthday gift to me (don't care if it sounds selfish) I will take a break on this fanfic for a few days. And thirdly! I'm just tried guys.I'm glad theres a lot of you arr reading this and that theres like holy shit 36 followers, 21 faves(auto correct keeps putting faces) and 14 reviews. Guys this makes me so happy to see that some many peopled even read this story. I thought it would one of those stories no one would even care for. So its warms my heart seeing that you the readers are proving me wrong.**

**Okay onto the reviews! (and really people I know we can do better than this!)**

**TGirl15; Thank you again sweetie! And thanks for calming me down that the fluff is alright. And I'm sorry to say this hun but I can't take suggestion on how Tuffnut will tell his true feelings… Because I want to surprise you all! And it's a really good surprise thats been stuck in my head for a while! And sadly I have not seen the book of life ~sobs~ BUT! I am a huge fan of Gravity Falls and to prove it I am actually doing a Gravity Falls fanfic but since this fanfic has been taken most of my attention so I haven't had time (or ideas) to work on that story so it is at hold right now, but the new episode I say that Mabel is actually learning and growing up on her mistakes. Yeah she wanted to help but she really shouldn't mess with peoples lives and I mean she almost broke a lot of friendship and Dipper…. he was no help in this episode. And Robbie and Tam getting together be honest they are a better match then RobbiexWendy and the whole love god guy… Dude just no. He just weirds me out man. And anyways back to THIS fanfic I will hint that their will be a lot more of Ash and Tuff later in the next chapter that is all I am saying. And I hope you had a good thanks giving.**

**So alright people! I will most likely post a new chapter next week instead of this week! So please review and favorite! And if you do have any other suggestion do please share your ideas! Don't be shy people I know you have a creative mind!**

**PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ashling**

I felt sick and frighten and confuse all at the same time. All I can say is I hate magic now.

"**Got nothing to say brat? No comeback? No threat? Nothing? Wow you are in shock aren't you?**" The voice that had been yelling at me all morning said calmly, or should I say "she"?

"You… you are me?"

The girl smirked, my smirk. The girl looked almost like me, when I say that because she had feather lion ears and a tail with lightly brown feathers around her face and honey glazed eyes. Her hands were claws of bird and her legs were of a lions. The girl walked over to me looking me over like I was something of the new. She gently grasped my tied up hair giving a small pull now and then at my tangles hair. She touched my cheeks with her claws then poked around my body. I looked at and did the same, which she did not seem to mind.

"**I am you in a sense… I am mostly your feral side or what you call your "griffin side".**"She used her claws and air quoted on the word griffin. I looked at her in surprise, no one in the shifter tribe can do this.

"**You're right. No one can do this. But don't forget girl, we are a different sort of mage.**"

My eyes widen forgetting that she can speak with in the mind she could also-

"**Hear you.**" The griffin hybrid finish my thoughts.

"What did you mean we are a different sort of mage?" I asked trying to calm myself down before I went into a panic attack.

The griffin girl looked at me with a gently smile. She raised her hand/claw to my cheek cupping my face. I felt all the tension and fear leave my body feeling at ease.

"**We can cross paths to the living and the dead. I was simply bored and left our body last night as you slept. And which reminds me. I have brought you here for a reason, follow."**

I stared dumbly at her.

"W-wait! You can't just say that and go off to a different topic! How can you just leave my body and still have a solid form!?" I sped walk to her wanting her attention on the previous topic.

"**To you I have a physical form is because you can see spirits. Spirits who come to the land of the living can have a solid form, mortal can simply not see us though. And again girl I left your body because I was bored, its quite easy though I've done it during your time with the night fury yesterday. You were using a lot of concertation on your levitation to save your friends to even notice that I left our body. Which might be the reason why you felt weak after doing so.**"

I stared at the griffin girl in shock, she left my body during the moment I needed my magic.

"So you're the reason why I have been having constant headaches and weaken moments? B-but how!?"

"**I do apologize for those by the way but I have been having a nagging feeling for some time and child needed us so I had to leave. Usually the feral side can help control the process for the mage so they can deal with less pain. But since I had left you are dealing with more pain than usual. I would be taking most of the pain and other symptoms of the process while you will be taking minimum of the process."**

"What?" I asked stupidly. The griffin girl sighed stopping near the waterfall and kneeling down moving away some leaves.

"**I take away the major pains and help channel the magic properly by pushing my own to make it stronger so we can connected. But since I have been away I was not there to help you which I deeply apologize for but our child needs us so I had to find child.**"

I looked at her in surprise, the feral side helps with process… huh I need to put this in my journal later on. Shaking those thoughts away I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I… You are forgiven. But what child are you speaking about? I see none." I asked looking down the griffin girl was now holding a very large yellow… egg?

"**Not just any egg. This is a griffin egg and it will hatch on the day our powers merge. You will have to be its mother and raise it before the dark one comes.**"

**Tuffnut**

I was running as though my life depended on it. Ashling what the hel did you get your self into this time? I found a trail where it looked like someone had been thrown down to the land. As though Odin had grabbed a boulder and threw to down making this massive trail of destruction. Looking up and down the trail I would have marvel the amazing destruction if I haven't known it was made by Ashling. I notice there were scraps of blue cloth laying around some of the destruction as well as… blood. I felt my heart freeze up seeing a small puddle of blood at the end of the destruction trail.

Looking around I couldn't find a trail that Ashling left behind. Cursing out I looked around a bit more and gave a sigh of relief when I found a foot trail. Hopefully it belongs to Ashling.

"What the Hel is wrong with you Ash… why couldn't just go back home when Fishlegs found you?" I whispered out to know one. I started to run once again following the trail seeing some branches from trees had been snapped with more blue cloth that had been snagged by the branches.

I kept going down a different path then I felt… something. Like a weird tug wanting me to go to a different direction. I shook my head and continue to go down a path only to feel the tug again and this time I felt pain shooting through my chest. Hissing out I grasped my tunic trying to figure out why my chest was hurting all of sudden. Taking another step forward my chest felt like someone just put a dagger through me.

I stumbled back trying to get my breathing back only to feel the pain slowly disappear but it was still there. Turning my head I decided to go with the weird feeling to see where it would lead me.

**Ashling**

I stared at her in confusion and shock. My head continue to hurt and all of this information was just making it worse.

"What are you talking about?" My voice was wavering.

The griffin girl looked at me with worry noticing that I was in pain. Slowly she stood and moved closer to me. I backed up a bit only to stop moving. I felt pure warm pure magic wrapping around my body stopping my movements.

"**Do not worry girl. I am not harming you. I am channeling our magic together to lessen the pain.**" She said ever so softly as though I was just a child fearing the dark and a mother trying to soothe me.

The griffin hybrid leaned forward touching her forehead with mine**. ** I felt nothing at first only the pain going through my head and I think it was going to my eyes as well.

"**Ah yes, the process is getting stronger. No worries after you agree to protect child I will return to our body and help ease the pain**"

"I-I'm still confuse though… how do you help with the pain? How do you help with the process?"

My griffin self smiled and pulled back.

"**The spirits who created the first shifter marked us seeing our fates before the gods. When the spirits mark us they leave an old soul of magic. Depending on the mark the choose the mage who once had that mark or a creature who once held magic.**" I looked at her with confusion.

"What does that have to do with my question though?" She held her hand up while the other one held the egg closely to her chest. I went silent.

"**It has to do with everything. When the spirits infused old magic within newborns us feral spirits stay asleep till we see it deemed it worthy to awaken. I was once a Griffin a mighty warrior who stood next to dragons and other creatures with much power. I had once had magic that involved the art of healing and the art of flames but also the same magic as yours only ten times stronger.**" She gently placed her claw hand onto my head gently taking away the pain to prove her point of healing to me once more.

I looked at her in awe, my spirit animal is an actual griffin…. That is so cool!

"**Since we have a few common magic your will just get stronger but since I have two extra magic arts our powers must merge together. This is what the process is all about. Your brother Stone is a lucky one, his feral side was just a warrior Hippogriff loyal to those of magic but when they had merge their strength and wisdom had change. Had it not?**"

I thought for a moment. My brother had little wisdom and strength when we came to Berk. He had a backbone and get himself out of trouble with all talk but no real bite. He was silent all the time stayed in the shadows to avoid others because he believe to be a foolish little boy who couldn't do anything right. But when the process happen when he was fifteen he changed completely. He trained all day and gave great wisdom to all knowing things that no one else did. He may still stay in the shadow but it is more out of protection for my sister and I to make sure there is a no longer a threat to us in this world. Griffin girl brought me out of my thoughts.

"**I see you have notice. But anyways the reasoning for getting rid of the pain. I… I see you as kin. So do others who share a body with another. Even in sleep we see your memories and path in life. We do not like it when you feel so much pain because of the process so we take the major pain from you. I take pain for you to help you make the process more easy for you which I have been lacking at. But I have more a reason why I had to leave the body! I just.. I just felt the childs life and I wanted to help but I can't only you can.**"

I notice her looking at the egg with much longing and sadness.

"That's your child isn't?" I asked softly.

My griffin self looked at me with a watery smile and gave a shake of her head.

"**No… I wish it were so. My child was taken away from me so long ago. This egg has been left abandoned for some time though. Which I will be honest I was surprise usually when it still in their eggs they would die after three days from not being in warmth but I feel like it was the magic here that kept it alive.**"

I felt myself go into confusion once more then I felt it. I was in so much pain and annoyance I couldn't feel at first but I can. Looking around I felt the powerful magic that laid around this small little spot, it was calming and relaxing area to be like mead going through the body relaxing every muscle into a dreamless happy sleep.

"I wish I knew of this spot. I would have come here all the time." I said softly. Griffin… you know what she needs name.

"Is is okay I call you Hilda?"

"**Why**?"

"Well I'm getting really tired of not knowing what to call you so I want to call you something amazing."

"**...The name means battle.**"

"Yeah so?"

"...**Okay I guess.**"

"Sweet."

We went silent.

"**You are a weird girl you know that?**"

"Yep." I said with popping the p.

We both went silent for moment again. Then I remember something.

"I have two more questions, is that alright?"

Hilda looked at me with a knowing look but gave a nod of approval.

"Well first one. Do I get your magic once we mend and how does that work?"

"**That is two questions already girl. But I will answer.**"

I gave a small pout when I realised she was right but brighten when she said she would answer. She gently placed the egg back into its nest and walked behind me. I was about to turn but her hands gently grasped my wrist and slowly started to rub down to my hands. Her hands were now above mine and slowly it began to glow in a soft color like the sun was under our touch.

"**You will not be able to heal others but only yourself since it is not your strongest art of learning. So if you are in a near death situation like earlier you will be healed.**"

"Why only in a near death situation?" I asked.

"**That's three questions now. I thought you only said you would only ask two?**" I could hear the humor in her tone.

"I'm merely curious. I don't have a teacher or a book that can tell me this."

"**True. But anyways it because, again, it is not your strong art of magic. If you got a small cut or a broken arm I will not heal it because it will be a waste of magic in my opinion since you have a sister that can do that for you. But in a near death experience your sister does not have enough power to heal you. But since I have enough magic I can easily fix you up but it will be draining on both of us.**"

I gave a small nod in understanding. Now that I think about I do feel a little tired now.

"**And the fire art well, only I can ignite it as well so only I can do that as well it will be tiring for both us. And now to your question of how does it work. Our channel of magic will merge.**"

Hilda pressed her hand into mine fusing it together, her claw disappearing into my skin only to see her wrist now above my hand. I felt my heart quicken how freaky it looked but calmed when I felt nothing but warmth ran through my veins.

"**Our spirits will become one once the process is finish but not all the way. Our minds are like two if you have need of me I will be there for you to speak with you I can teach you all that I have known. Once my spirit is used to being awaken in your body my magic will start to merge with yours. Think as a flower blooming and the roots are now hooking around the body. I am the flower and you are the soil and I am now rooting around your body.**"

"That is a strange analogy but… I think I understand."

"**Good because I must go and rest the consort is almost here by the way.**"

"W-wait! What? I have another question though!"

"**Don't forget to take care of child… I must sleep now questions will have to wait.**" Hilda said ever so softly staring to enter my body.

"But who was the dark one you are talking about!? And why do I have to raise the child before that? And who the hel is a consort and what does that mean?!"

"**You will know soon enough girl… but I must warn you… a man and a woman from our past will come in our future… that is when the village will see true enemies of these lands.**" Hilda whispered into my ear are she continue to move into my body.

I felt cold dread wash over my body. The only thing that came into mind were the traitors and that insane man who almost killed me. I clutched my head seeing the image of that strange crazed man with red eyes from the vision.

"Man and woman… enemies…. It can't be them… it just can't be." I whisper out to no one. I felt Hilda enter my body and some how I knew she was sleeping. I felt my eyes droop feeling ever so tired from everything. I wanted nothing more to lay down and sleep and never wake up again. Looking around I sighed I got up and cover the egg back up with leaves and then went over to the the little hot spring.

Looking down at myself I grimace noticing my tunic was destroyed from the fall. It was now just rags around my arms and torso. Sighing I ripped off one of my sleeves and dipped in the water letting it soak in.

"Least my damn wraps survived through the damage." I muttered to myself. Yeah that was a miracle just torn and dirty around some area but survived better than the damn tunic. I pulled out the sleeve out of the water and started to clean my face getting the dirt, blood and grime off my face. I dunked the sleeve back in when I felt it go cold wanting more than anything to feel warmth.

"Ashling?" I froze dropping the sleeve into the hot water.

I slowly turn my head to see Tuffnut looking at me with concern.

Oh COME ON! CAN I JUST GET ONE BREAK!?

**Authors note: Hello readers! I am now back for now but I am still busy with school since finals for first semester so I'm sorry if I don't update next week as well. But I have my reasons so if you understand thanks! If ya don't well whatever. Theres not much to say this time sooo on to the reviews!**

**Guest 1: Don't worry dear Ashling will be fine…. for now.**

**Guest 2: Aww thank you sweetie! And I will try my best and I did have a nice Birthday :D**

**Story Stalkers: Yes… Fishlegs is wonderful when it comes to secrets! And I'm glad you love this story hun!**

**And sorry that this one short guys I have been really busy lately and I have also been working on a different stories…. well three actually. I am planing to do an AU version with my characters in this story with HTTYD and some other characters as well but still working on that. I am also doing a Frankenweenie (I am a Tim Burton fan and that movie was super adorable in my opinion and since I just read Frankenstien I have some muse for it). And I am also doing a Gravity Falls Fanfic as well. SO yeah I got my work cut out for me right now. So please review and face and please do give suggestions!**

**-Maddening**


	16. Chapter 15

I stared at Tuffnut for the longest moment and sighed. Gently I leaned into the hot spring trying to find my sleeve. I felt his presence right beside me but ignored it. When I finally able to find my sleeve I started to clean my face again and started going down to my neck.

A hand grasped the one that I was using to clean myself. I stiffen at the contact, I felt all my pain from earlier remove from my body. I relaxed when all the pain was gone the only thing now is that I felt ever so tired.

The soaked sleeve was removed from my hand. I my hand slowly went to my side as I waited for the next move from my friend. I hissed when I felt the hot water touch me between my shoulder blades making me arch back in surprise.

"Sorry…" Is all I heard. I didn't say anything I just let him continue to wash the dirt and blood off my body.

To say at least I was surprise. I thought Tuffnut would spew out random questions wondering what happen to me, instead he was being silent and helping me. Tuffnut got up and dumped the sleeve into the hot water and wring out the excess water and began to clean me my arms.

"How did you find me?" I asked breaking the silence.

He didn't reply for a few minutes only to continue to clean my arms.

"I don't know. Just did." He replied. I flinched when I heard the tone of his voice. He sounded pained, upset…. angry. I didn't do anything, just let him cleans my arms and face. It felt weird letting someone else that wasn't Hiccup, Stone, Kyna or Gothi to clean me. It wasn't a bad weird but the tension was rolling off of Tuffnut making it hard to figure out how it actually felt.

I couldn't look him in the eyes and his mind… is was quite. Only soft mumbling is all I can hear. After Tuffnut had finished cleaning my arms (thank the Gods he didn't try to clean my chest) I decided to move away from him. I grabbed onto the edges of the hot springs stone like walls and moving myself up. All of my body was sore and tight from the healing, my newly healed skin was not used to my movements yet. I didn't realize it up till now, everything was now catching up to me.

"Sit down you idiot." I felt his hand grab my shoulders pushing me back down in my sitting position.

I hissed at the contact. Looking at my right shoulder my eyes widen at the sight. A white long scar up to my shoulder and most likely under my armpit going now.

**Your arm was ripped from your body at some point. I'm surprise you didn't notice that….**

Hilda stated ever so tiredly went back to sleep. Without even realizing it I began to have a panic attack.

(x)

Tuffnut

When I had found Ashling I didn't know how to react. Fishlegs was right though, she did look fine like she wasn't even injured at all. But it was frightening to see so much dried blood on her body. When I called out to her she looked surprise then shock then… nothing. I couldn't read her. She turned back to hot water thrusting her hand into grabbing whatever she dropped. I got a quick glance and was surprise to see it was the place in my dream. Every single detail was all here.

When I turned my attention back Ashling who still had her hand in the water. I walked over to her looking her over her body noticing some scars on her arms and the very large noticeable one on her right arm under all that dirt. When she found what she needed she began to wash her face what looked like her tunic sleeve. She began to wash her face getting rid of all the dirt off her face and was about to continue to do so with neck as well.

I looked closely at noticing that her movements were stiff and lazy looking like as she was in so much pain as well as tired. Ruff and I had been like that many times when we go a bit overboard sometimes we don't even notice it thinking we are just moving perfectly only to find out we are not. Slowly I stopped her by grabbing the drag that was in her hand. She tensed but slowly relaxed her grip loosen letting the chance to take the rag letting me clean her.

I looked at her back see there was a bit of dirt but lots of blood. Odd, I press the hot cloth between her shoulder blades to clean her only to arch back in surprise.

"Sorry…" She didn't say, anything which upsetted me a bit. To be honest I think I'm in shock but also pretty upset that Ash pushed herself to her limit once again. Even more I just confuse about her now, ever since we became friends we knew everything about each other but for the last couple of days Ash has been acting really weird, she's usually energetic and cheerful but still serious when it comes to protecting people. But as of late she's been tired and snappy lately which is very out of character of her. Usually she's collective and patient with everyone unless someone was hurt.

I stopped my thoughts and continue to clean my friend. I dumped the rag into the hot and squeezed out the excess water and began to clean her arms.

"How did you find me?" Ash finally spoke since I enter the place. I don't know why but I felt a bubble of anger rise in my chest, of all the fucking things to say is 'how did you find me?' my gods…

"I don't know. Just did." Is all I could reply. Ash flinched at the tone of my voice, I felt a pang of guilt but shoved aside not caring anymore. Ash really need to know there are people who fucking care about her and needs to stop hiding something…

I finished cleaning her and sat down looking at her. For some weird reason Ash look like she has been through hell, she didn't look like a fourteen year old hiccup child, no she looks like a woman who has been suffering. I looked at her body noticing whatever fat she had, was now gone now slim and it wasn't pretty. She looked weak, tired and starved. I grimace, remembering the times when she was like this when she was sick to death.

I snapped out of it when Ashling began to stand by grabbing the edges of the hot springs rocks. I can tell she was still sore yet she is forcing herself to even move.

Getting up I grabbed her shoulders making her sit back down.

"Sit down you idiot." I didn't care if she hit me later for this, she needs to fucking breathe and realize she can't do anything right now. I look down at her noticing she was having a panic attack, but at what?

Looking at closely I noticed she was looking at her white long scar. Her eyes looked small at fear her breathing quickening at the second.

Shit, shit, SHIT! The only time she has panic attack when she realize something horrible happen or when someone she cares about is badly hurt almost close to death. I had to act quickly before she passes out.

I wrapped my arms around her body pulling her head under my chin and held her body tightly before she starts forcefully moving her body around (Ash doesn't know what to so she thrashes around a lot before passing out, not a pretty sight). I moved my hand and placed it between her shoulder blades where her birthmark is and pressed onto it hard and slowly, gently rubbing it. I felt her stiffen at the contact her breathing hitched. But after a few second she began to breathe slowly, her muscles relaxed as well.

One of the few things you learn about being friend with the O'meara seer, she has many pressure point that relax her. Only a few people know this Hiccup, Dagur and I know the pressure points that can make her sleep, relax to the point she will forget something or help her with her panic attacks. Don't ask how we know its a pain even trying to remember how I know this.

"...Tuffnut do fear me?" My thought broken when I heard her broken voice. Looking down I stared at my friend who looked ever so tired. I felt my chest tighten when I saw her eyes look so empty.

"Why should I fear you?" I asked. I continue to rub her back making she she was calm.

"What if… I told you I didn't tell you everything about me? That I'm afraid to tell you… you will leave… And I don't want you to leave…"

I felt my chest flutter hearing that. I held her closer laying my cheek on top of her head hearing her give a content sigh.

"I don't think thats possible Ash…"

I smirked whens he gave a smalls snort.

"You? Think? Wow I never thought I would hear that day when Tuffnut Thorston said he think's…" I playfully smacked her on the back earning me a giggle. She sobered up quickly giving me a serious look.

"Tuffnut, I want you to listen… don't give me that look! I know you Tuff you will act instead of listen and when you find out who I truly am I want you to listen, please promise me that." She whispered out.

I didn't know what to say. I looked down going to ask her question but she started talking again.

"And don't tell anyone about this place please… its my little heaven and I want to keep it like that… I guess now it's our little heaven though now…. so I don't mind that much..." She whispered out with a tiny smile slowly drifting off to sleep.

I stared at her for the longest moment in surprise then irritation realizing she might not even wake up for a while.

"Your lucky I care for you Ash…."

(x)

It took a while but I was able to carry Ashling back to the village but I freaking did it. I was a bit worried about her she didn't wake up once since I took her out of our secret spot (really need a better name for the little haven). But with Ash's luck it was good and bad. Good because she can practically pull out of any sickness. The bad: Kyna happen to be the first person to notice us.

"Healer's hut. NOW!"

I did not need to be told twice! I rather live thank you very much.

When we got to the healer hut Kyna grabbed me by the tunic and literally threw me out of the room.

Well that went better than I thought.

(X)

Kyna

To say the least I felt like utter shit. And I never even say such words like that before! I'm fed up with Snotlout and his damned flirting and now my sister in a a small exhaustion coma (AN: I have no clue if thats a real thing just randomly came to mind for this situation). Her body is still changing and finally taking a toll on everything. Elder Gothi helped look over Ashling's body noticing some new scars that were never there to being with.

"What the Hel happen to you sister?" I asked softly looking over her one more time on the one of the beds. I removed all of her clothing's and her wraps. It frightened me to see my sister was getting thin once again. Hiccup, Gothi and I always made she ate everyday and sometimes double it if it looked like she wasn't eating at all.

I swore once again, placing my hand on her forehead I push my magic into her seeing what the problem is. I thank the Gods Gothi had left for a bit to get some medicine. Gently looking into my sister I felt her magic and the issue.

My eyes widen when I realized the problem. Hurriedly I grabbed my journal and began to write down my theories. It seems like Ashling's magic decided to do something unusual, her magic was burning inside her body breaking it down and repairing everything from the inside. Her magic saw the fat in her body some useless and got rid of it when repairing her body. The magic is burning down the things seen useless making everything in a way… better I suppose. Running my hands pushing more magic within the body I felt my breath hitch when I realize my sister had lost much blood.

"Shit!"

Grabbing one of my dagger off the table I cut the palm of my hand and place it onto my sister's chest.

"_Blood of another, one of kin let me heal my sister, I Kyna O'meara sacrifice my blood to another. Let heal to kin_." I whispered softly feeling my blood soak into my sisters skin. My magic connected with my sisters magic passing blood into her veins. When I felt there was enough blood in her system I stopped pushing my magic into her.

I stumbled back feeling a little light headed from blood loss. Sitting on a chair near my sister I took a gulp of air trying to calm my self.

"How's the lass?" I glanced down and smiled seeing Gobber.

"She's fine. Just needs ta sleep is all. The poor dear might be out for a while though. Most likely be sleeping for two days."

Gobber looked a little frighten at the thought and looked at my sister.

"I knew she shouldn't be put in dragon training… Ever since she got put in it nothing but hel for her."

I gave an unladylike snort at hearing this. That was the understatement of the century. I looked back at my sister to see her breathing softly. Walking back over to her I moved a blanket covering her body just incase some of the teens or kids decided to come to see her. I am not letting those immature jackasses see my baby sister's body.

Gobber was at my side looking at my sister, noticing the scar on her right arm. Its been bugging me of all the times I have healed her and help her wounds, this scar is new to me. It wrapped around her shoulder and went down to her ribcage like if was somehow forcefully removed and dangled around. The weird part is I can feel very powerful magic surrounding it felt… amazing. Warm and love surrounded it. Like someone had made sure to heal everything back together making it know they did not want my sister harmed.

"Are ya going to tell Stone?" Gobber asked softly.

Oh shit…

STONE!

I started pacing around the room. I forgotten all about Stone! Oh GODS! He's going to freak when he finds out that Ashling has been repeatedly been hurt! OUR FUCKING BABY SISTER IT BEING GETTING HURT!

"HE'S GOING FUKING KILL ANYONE WHO DARES HURT THATS WHAT!" I yelled out in my hysterical world.

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK! YAY! I am done with finals for the first semester and I am proud to say… I PASSED! That's right! I passed! I cried and danced and fucking cheered! I am getting closer to graduation people! ~sob~ Okay enough with the tears and school I am now on Christmas break so I might get enough time to work not he story again. When I say might, I mean I most likely be hanging out with family or friends for break so the story will be the last thing to do on my list. Sorry guys the story is cool and you guys love it I know but I do love my family more. (SORRY) BUT Any who the the reviews (Which again I know we can do better)**

**Story Sralkers: I know… Hilda such a creeper. And sorry for not updating on this soon hun but my finals were taking up my time. **

**Guest:…No…..**

**Okay I am still taking up suggestions on the story but I wont take any suggestion on who Ashling getting together with Hiccup. I will make a one-shot of that one when I get the time so look out for that. In the next chapter I am getting back to the plot of the movie where Hiccups keeps pulling his amazing tricks. So yeah laters! **

**-Maddening**


	17. Chapter 16

Ashling

Dreams.

Memories.

Visions.

That's all I kept seeing in the darkness. Yeah it sounds dramatic but come on I don't know where I'm at. Hilda hasn't spoke a word to me and these visions have nothing but weird! Gods I hate being a seer. Some of them were so crypt it was bothering the hel out of me. There was one of me in the small little haven but I was removed to a cave that had no grass or moss and then Tuffnut was at my side with worry. Thats when I lost it, that was the last vision I saw before I went total, (Oh Dagur forgive me) Berserk. I started screeching out in my mind feeling all my anger that I had been caring for the past few day let go from body and mind. I hate it when people worry about me. And seeing that vision I just lost it.

I didn't know why Tuffnut was worried and I didn't know what was going to happen. But I was just so fucking angry! I had worried so many people for the past few days and they know for damn sure I am not weak I am a Shieldmaiden for pete sakes! I am O'meara, the Witches of the beginning! One of the Shifters! The first Gryffin the Shifter Clan with powers of the unknown! I am not weak! I should not worry anyone!

It a took so long for me to calm down but when I did I just felt… better. I felt lighter and happy getting all the anger out of my system. I felt peace for the first time in so long time but after a while I felt guilt holding me down. I needed to apologize to everyone for what I have done for making them worry and apologize to Astrid for hurting her so badly.

When I felt some guilt removed from my shoulders I felt like I can breathe, like I felt ten times lighter. I didn't feel any pain, it felt amazing not to feel it anymore. There were moments I would feel some pain in my head and eyes but it went away quickly. I felt some changes like I can feel connection of very powerful magic connect with my own soul.

There was a moment I saw Hilda, she was not clothes and neither was I. For some reason it didn't bother me that I was in the nude or when she held me close to her body. I felt the connection.

We became one.

It felt amazing feel such warmth going through me. It wasn't burning like the other times to point I lost concentration of many things but now it was just a warm presence within my body. Even the the process was not finish till I shapeshift into a gryffin the pain for now is gone.

As of right now I just sat in darkness, sitting criss cross in the air. For once I actually looked at my nude body since I had the time. To say the least now I understood why my friends and family were worried of me. I was thin to the point my ribs cage was poking out and my body was litter with scars. For once I didn't panic when seeing the worst scars I just looked at them and sighed in relief and laughed. I was relief because I'm still in tack. I laughed because I have a stupid story to tell who ever asked how I earned such a scar.

when I got bored looking at my scars trying to remember how I even got them I started to count my freckles. I was getting bored for bit but it was interesting to see how many freckles I have on my body. I was at 200 hundred when I felt a sudden pull. I just smiled.

"Bout freakin time."

(x)

No Prov.

Kyna had been wrong, two days had passed and Ashling still had not awaken from her slumber. Everyone that cared for the girl had grew worry for her. The children come in the healer's hut every day bringing her herbs that she loves hoping the scent will wake her up or give her calmness in her dark slumber. The parents would bring food for Kyna and prayers for Ashling hoping she would wake soon.

When Hiccup had return back from his lesson from Toothless, Tuffnut saw him first and punch the stick of lad in the face blaming him for not keeping an eye on Ashling. Ruffnut and (surprising everyone) Fishlegs held Tuffnut back for hurting the boy further. Hiccup was confuse, Ashling had made it clear she did not want to be followed so he listen. Now he regretted when Tuffnut yelled at him for what happen.

He knew for sure that Ashling did not fall out of a tree. No, she fell from the sky making it ten times worse. He ran to go see his friend, when he did he almost broke down seeing her there on the bed looking dead. Kyna had thankfully calmed him down saying that the seer was fine, just recovering from everything for the past few days. Hiccup had calmed down but continue to feel guilt for what happen to his best friend. In a way to make it up for her he had taken her torn clothes and fixed them by sewing it back together. Even cleaned her room knowing where she liked everything and sharpen the blade on her staff.

Even though he done everything that Ashling had pushed at the bottom of her list of things to do, he still felt horrible. He had gone to Toothless telling him what happen. The dragon was greatly upset hearing his herblady had been harmed. Toothless may not gotten to speak with seer as much but he felt greatly safe around her. Her magic was soothing and calmy unlike what he felt in the past. Hiccup change the saddle and so on and found out about say the least he was curious but decided it better wait to use it till Ashling was bettter and give it to her so she as well can try some new tricks to get on dragons good side.

Tuffnut always went to the healer's hut to she how she was doing. Every time when he got close to her though Kyna would keep him at least 3 feet away since the seer still had no clothing on. He would stay there for a bit and sometimes talks to her hoping she would talk back. After that he would leave to train with his sister and friend hoping to get better when they fight the dragons again. When it got to day six that's when she awaken.

(X)

**Ashling**

When I awaken my body didn't ache from lack of movement or pass injuries. No, I felt amazing. Like I've been a soothing hot bath with stew and mead in my belly helping my warmth and aches. Slowly I sat up pulling the cover to cover my chest. When I sat up my hair fell covering my face making me realize my bandana was removed from my hair. I looked at my dreadlocks to notice my colorful wraps were also gone.

Looking around I notice was not around. Slowly and carefully I removed myself from the bed (using the blanket to cover my body) and walked to door and slowly open it to peek outside. It was night time no one out and about, great.

"Wonder how long I've been out." I said softly to no one but empty air. Shrugging I looked around the room to notice I have a pair of clothes on a chair. Looking at the clothes closely I notice my leggins had patches on them with amazing stitching on it. The only person I know other than my sister that can do such neat sewing would be my bestfriend. Making sure that the door was closed and no one can peek in I dropped the blanket and grab some wraps to bind my breast down to the point it looks I have none. I grab my skippies putting those on along with my leggings. After that was done I began to put the wraps around my feet making sure they won't blister (or something else from stupidity from walking around) grabbing…. holy shit these are my boots!?

Instead of the fur boots I usually have that go up to my ankle was replaced with these amazing fur boots that up to my knees instead. Putting them on I saw that there is string practically wrapped around it, curious I pulled the end of the string and smiled realizing it was tightening the boot on my leg so it won't fall loosely around. Putting my boots on I walked around a bit feeling comfortable in my new boots.

Looking over for a tunic I smiled seeing it was one of Hiccup's old tunics. It s a dark blue tunic, the sleeves go down to my elbows and were it the v part is on my neck is loose from the string but not widely open like Snotlout strangely prefers. I didn't put it on yet though, one because I needed to check my body over again to make sure I was alright. So carefully I poked around my ribs feeling everything in place, then I gently poked my spin seeing it will be sore like it has for the past few days. I moved around sighing in relief that everything was fine, but to make sure to be on the safe side I grabbed more bandages and wrapped it around my ribcage. When I made sure it was on tight I smiled feeling everything place. I grabbed the tunic feeling comfortable for having actual clothing instead of being butt naked.

I looked back at the chair to only frown to see that my favorite poncho wasn't there, only a vest with a hood with fur surrounding the inside of it.

"Okay then… interesting." Is all I could say. Putting on I smiled at the warmth, even though it wasn't my poncho I could live without it for a bit. I put it on and the only that came into mind was… holy shit I actually look like a teen instead of a ten year old. Grabbing more of the bandages I wrapped around my elbow down to my knuckles trying to cover up some skin, since I'm mostly used to have my poncho or long sleeve tunics it felt weird having my arms exposed for so long.

"Welp, better wake up the village…. I wonder if screaming bloody murder would wake them up… Nah! Better wake up Hiccup, Tuffnut and Kyna first."

_OOOOOOOH HICCUP! YOUR WIFEY IS HOME!_

I yelled into mind thinking of Hiccup. I busted out laughing hearing a startle yelp across the village.

_**Ash!? Is that you!?**_

_No, its actually your wife, who the fucking hel is Ashling? Oh my Gods my husband has taken a mistress! Oh woe is me! Of Course its me ya dork! Who else can speak inside your head!?_

I can hear him laugh inside my head.

_**Oh Gods Ash its really you… I thought… everyone thought we were going to lose you. You've out for six days!**_

_Your shitting me… No wonder why I feel so great!_

_**Wait what? Hold a sec Ash I'm going to get Kyna to look you over.**_

_Hic as much as that idea seems great how hel are you going to explain to my sister that I'm awake?_

I gave a small pout and started to hear some of the thoughts dna plans going through Hiccup's head only to be interrupted by another voice, not in my head though right in front of me.

"Ashling? Bout time that you woke up!" I turn my head and smiled to see it was Tuffnut. Without thinking I jumped hugged Tuffnut, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I rubbed my cheek against his and laughed. Oh gods it felt freaking amazing to feel someone again, being alone in the void kinda drove me a bit crazy not feeling anyone to give me a simple calming touch. Tuffnut had tensed up but easily held me back and quite tightly like I was going to disappear.

_Hiccup Tuffnut is here. Do you think you can make a quick visit by being surprise then running to my sister?_

_**Okay be there in a sec**_

I just smiled and continue to hold onto Tuffnut like my life depended on it. Tuffnut had walked to a table making sure I sat down but he still held me which made me smile even more. I messed with his hair when he started to mess with mine, for some reason I felt really comfortable and whole like there was something missing for so long that I never notice till now, I wonder if had to do with Hilda becoming whole with me.

"How you feeling?" Tuffnut asked breaking me out of my musings.

I didn't pull away from him to answer instead I turn my head to the point my nose was close to the crook of his neck.

"I feel… wonderful like I had the best rest I had ever had and nothing hurts. I feel like I can take on the world." I said softly.

I felt him shiver when my breath hit his neck. I felt his hand travel up to my neck and started rub small little circles me jump. Something was off… missing. Tuffnut pulled away looking at me with confusion but I ignored him. I pulled away from my friend and started to touch my neck realizing that my choker that Hiccup had given me is now gone.

"Tuff was my choker still one when you found me?" I asked softly trying to calm myself before I have a panic attack.

He looked at me with confusion then realized what I was talking about.

"Yeah it was still on when I found you. Your sister removed it when looking you over. I think Hiccup has it." When he said Hiccup he said it with much venom. I was surprise to hear his tone of voice. I cupped his face and made him look at me.

"Tuffnut what happen when you brought me back?" I asked softly.

Tuffnut looked at me with this look I had never seen before. So many emotions passed through his eyes, his jaw clenched up, anger seemed like the emotion that decided to stay.

"I… I punched him in the face… When he came back with this god damn smile like he didn't give a care in the world it just made me snap. I thought he was with you and when I practically yelled at him he just seem to realize you were hurt…. I thought he was with you to make sure nothing happen…"

I looked at Tuffnut with surprise. Then my hand connected with his head making him yelp in pain.

"Sweetie I told Hiccup to test his project without me. I felt a pull so I had to leave and I got injure on the way, that was my fault not Hiccup's. It was my fault for not letting Fishlegs help me but I needed to go to our haven. And which I need to go back later in the day… Don't give me that look Tuffnut Thorston… you will find out soon enough." I whispered out at the end looking down at my lap. Avoiding his gaze.

Damn when I woke up I thought there wasn't going to be any drama or some random ass bullshit. Welp looks like I was wrong. Wait….

"Tuffnut what are you doing here anyways? From the looks of it it's pretty late right now."

Tuffnut's face flushed red and began to avoid my gaze.

"I.. uh haven't really slept since you been out so I sometimes come in at night and start talking to you… hoping that you might wake up."

I was surprise. That was the sweetest thing I ever heard, and believe me I talk to the dead when they speak of romance.

"Oh Tuff…" I cupped his jaw lifting his head up to look at him closely. His eyes were sunken in with bags underneath, the poor boy hasn't slept since I've been out. I gave a small sigh and leaned my forehead against the male Thorston.

"Ash!" And theres Hiccup's cue.

Looking over Tuffnut's shoulder I smiled at Hiccup and waved at him.

"Heey." I laid my cheek on Tuffnut's shoulder smiling happy to see my friend again. I reach out my hand to him, not wanting to let go of Tuff not just yet. Hiccup walked closer and reached out to my hand and grasped my finger seeing that I was actually awake and not speaking into his my sleep. I my eye started to water, it wasn't sad tears or frustrated ones it was complete happy tears. It felt rather nice.

"How are feeling?" Hiccup asked softly ignoring Tuffnut's glare.

"Happy. Just happy… and I need to speak with the recruits, Gobber, Kyna and Gothi in the morning… I have a lot of apologies I need to do." I said softly feeling very tired. I unwrapped my legs from Tuffnut and slumped against him.

"Even though I slept for so long I think all this excitement got to me."

_**Do you still want me to get Kyna?**_

_No. Can you stay here and hold my hand till I sleep please? I miss having yours and Tuffnut's touch. It calms me very much._

_**Yeah let me push one of the beds so I can sleep on. I don't think Tuff wants to let you go just yet.**_

"Tuffnut is it okay you stay tonight? Don't want you to let go." I said softly. I felt him stiffen which made me frown. This boy stiffen like a board every time I ask something! (Again I am very cluesses with certain things apparently)

"Yeah… sure."

Awkward silence.

This is going to be a interesting night.

(X)

Kyna

I gave a small groan as I walk up to the healer's hut. To say the past few days I felt like utter shit. My appetite had been changing, my stress wasn't helping and my temper was getting worse. My healing somehow always ended up becoming terrible like nothing wasn't working for me. To say the least I hate the process. It started to happen on the day Ashling fell from the "tree" my impatience was became wary with Snot-Jackass when he decided to pinch my bum I felt all my walls break down holding back years, and years of anger roll out. To say the least it was not a good day for me. When I saw my sister and had the mental break down I felt a little better after some rest but I began to have small headaches and random pains around my body.

I was surprise they aren't bad as Ashling's pains but then again she went through a lot this week. Maybe when she awakes she can explain something to me about the process. Giving a small frown I still felt worry for my sister. She may have stronger magic then my brother and I she is still my little sister… my only family left other than Stone. If Ashling dies then Stone and I would fall… Ashling is like mother and father so much and her knowledge of the Shifter Clan is amazing and how she can replay some of our history reminds me of Grandma… I miss them so much.

Giving a small sigh I open the door to the healer's hut. To say the least I wasn't expecting this.

My sister was in her new clothing that the village had made for her, a get well gift from everyone. She laying the male Thorston twin who laid on his back with one arm around my sister's waist who had one arm sticking out holding hands with Hiccup who laid another bed. The only thing that came into mind was:

Thank the Gods that Stone isn't here.

(X)

STONE

I felt a shiver run up my spine and my eye began to twitch. Something is not right. Someone is touching my baby sister.

When I get back they will beg for mercy for doing such a thing.

(x)

Ashling

I felt a shiver run up my spine. I think Tuffnut and Hiccup shivered too, wonder what that's all about. Slowly moving around I gave a small hiss when the outside light hit my face. Holy shit I forgot how bright the sun was. Being in the dark for so long hurt my poor eyes.

"'hut dah door…. to blight." I mumbled sleepily burning my face into Tuffnut's chest.

"Well hello to you too my beloved sister." I shot up from my comfortable spot and tackled my sister down to the ground with a hug.

"GAh! I'm glad to see you to Ashling." Kyna said who was still be smothered by hugs from her sister.

"I'm sorry Kyna! I'm sorry that I've been worrying for the past few days and not been eating properly and getting injured. I'm sorry for being an angry little twit!"

Kyna's expression soften when she notice that I started babbling and I think I started to cry too. Kyna started to shush to me and held me back while rocking back and forward like she used to do with me when we were younger. I looked up at my sister and gasped. She looked exhausted, bags under her eyes, her skin looking rather pale and her usual wavy hair was now messy. Her magic also felt off… Oh shit, she finally hit magic puberty!

"It's okay sis. I understand. You've been stressed about everything between the people fearing you and your hate for dragon killing I can understand this has been a troubling time for you. So do not threat sister, everything will be better soon." I smiled at Kyna glad she understood. I wonder how I will tell her about my egg though… and that I'm going to be a mamma to raise a baby gryffin… Oh gods thank Stone is not here. I don't think he will be happy that I'm going to be a momma… or that he will be an uncle.

"Okay come on. Let's go get something to eat and check you over. You are going to have two helping alright?" I gave a nod to Kyna.

I held my two favorite boys hands, Hiccup on my left and Tuffnut on my right. I began humming a small tune, which I never recall ever hearing now I think about it oh well. Must be Hilda's song.

_**Someones in a good mood.**_

_Aye… I feel free from everything. I feel lighter than ever as though I can just just fly right now._

I heard Hiccup chuckle inside his head.

_**Lets not do that now. I don't think your sister will be pleased that you're showing magic in front of us non magical folk.**_

_I'm sorry that the spirits can gift us all my friend. _

I gave a small giggle at my own sarcasm. Kyna and Tuffnut gave me a weird look but I smiled.

"What? I'm happy today! I feel like I can take on a dragon without getting hurt for once!"

All them stiffen at my words. Oh Loki… what's with all this stiffness going on here!?

"Are you sure Ash? You have been out for six days…" Kyna trailed off thinking I would react badly for how long I have been out.

"So?" I said. Everyone looked rather surprised by this.

"Ash, you might be sluggish for how long you've been out-"

"Nope, my body feels fine. Besides I tackled you guys down last night and this morning if anything I think my body wants to move even more. So bring on the beasties!" I raised my arms up in the air, along with the boys, and swing my hips to prove my point that I'm ready to take on anything.

The trio looked at me strangely with worry which surprise me: I wasn't annoyed with it or upset just a little sad that that they didn't trust my word.

"You know, ALRIGHT! It's about time we started training again!" Tuffnut raised our arms back and bumped his hip with mine which turn out to be a total fail since I'm smaller than him to he pretty much bumped into my waist. I beamed up at him and began to laugh. Oh today is going to be a good day.

(x)

Tuffnut had thankfully talked to Gobber during the time I was eating. The smith hesitantly agreed to start training again. When I say that is because everyone had been demanding for training again but since pretty much the lot of the recruits are good friends/acutance they didn't want to start till they knew I was better. Which I thought was very sweet of them but I was also getting death glares from Astrid and Snotlout. Well I'm so damn sorry that I get along with certain people who worry about my health more than training! Which I can say is the most surprising thing I had ever said.

Anywho Tuffnut left to go with his sister to go get their weapons while I went with Hiccup to get mine which was at his home because apparently he was cleaning and sharpening up my staff. Which reminds me….

"Hiccup do you have my choker?" I asked with worry. Even though I don't talk about it much it always brought me peace wearing the thing.

"Yep and your bandanna by the way. Had to fix that as well it was covered in dirt and was ripped in few places."

"Have I ever told you how much I flipping love you?"

Hiccup stared at me in surprise while I just grinned.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me Ash…"

Oh right… not really popular with people still. I wrapped an arm around Hiccup giving a small sigh.

"Don't worry Hiccup. Thing are going to get better. For some odd reason… I thought things had already change."

Hiccup gave me this odd look like I have gone crazy so I elaborated for him.

"When I was asleep I had constant visions and I mean there was a lot. Some made sense and some did not. But since I was there dark for so long seeing all of these visions… I thought it had already happen. I've looked at them for so long I started to believe everything was getting better for you and this tribe was finally happening… Do you understand what I'm saying?" I looked at Hiccup hoping he got what I was saying.

"Umm. Not really Ash. But I'm taking a guess that you lived in your visions for so long it got the best of you thinking that time was now."

"You did get it!"

We enter his home getting out stuff. I grabbed my bandanna putting it on around it usual place and decided to tie my hair back with a leather band and with my dreads loosely hanging down. I smiled feeling something was back in the norm. I glanced at Hiccu about to ask if he was ready only to see him shove some very long healthy looking grass into his pocket vest. Confused I pointed it out and asked what that is for. Hiccup looked at me with much excitement.

"I went back to Toothless where you were… out of commission. Which by the way he says and his words exactly, "Herb lady will get better. She smells too nice to die.""

I busted out laughing hearing what Toothless had to say about me. That is the sweetest thing a dragon can ever say about a person, I feel pretty honored.

"Anyway, we tried doing test fly #3 and it didn't go well but we landed in this field of grass and Toothless practically rolled into that smothering himself with it! And I wanted to test it out when you wake up…"

I looked at the grass for the longest moment of my life. Then I spoke.

"This fucking insane… but alright. I'll help."

(x)

NO POV

Today they were working with the Gronckle again. To say the least everyone was doing a little better. Key word: was. Fishlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut already out after ten minutes in the ring. Either shot at our rammed in by the rock like dragon they were immediately out. So far Ashling, Hiccup, Kyna, Astrid and Tuffnut were faring fine. They would duck, dodge and and throw a weapons only for it to bounce off the dragons heavy rock like body.

Ashling and Hiccup had made a plan, a very simple and dangerous plan. When I dangerous I mean it most likely wont work.

Ashling had avoid the gronckle like the plague, she winced at the memory of being blasted to the wall making her crippled. Every time the dragon got near her though Tuffnut will pull her away to safety. Hiccup had wanting the time perfect, the less people around the better. Kyna was taken out by the gronckle after five minutes Ashling wanted to go help but Hiccup stopped her pointing out that Kyna was getting up and walking out safely by Gobber. After another minute seeing it was less crowded now the two friend finally put their plan into action. Ashling stood in the center of the arbea and started to wave her arms like a crazy person.

"Oh yoo hoo! Hey beastie! Remember me!?" The dragon slammed into Tuffnut and turned to her realizing someone was making a racket. Ashling winced seeing Tuffnut being taken down but did her best to ignore it. The dragon turned to her looking at her with surprise then anger.

"Oh so you do remember little ole me! Your failed killed! Thats right! And this time…." Hiccup slowly got behind Ashling grabbing the dragon nip out of his pocket, "That's right come here…" The rock eat started speeding her way. When it was close enough Ash dropped to the ground letting Hiccup have his chance. Ashling rolled away and went behind Hiccup seeing him beginning to rub the dragon nip all over the dragons body. The seer sneakily grabbed some dragon nip out of her friends pocket and joined him rubbing the dragon nip all over the gronckles face. The gronckle went down and went to heaven.

"Hiccup…"

"Yeah Ash?"

Ashling turned to Hiccup and roughly grabbed him by the vest.

"Never… and I mean never, let me do that again."

Hiccup only gave a nod but grin none the less knowing that their plan had work.

Things were finally looking up for once for the the two hiccups. Hopefully a storm won't come yet to ruin their bright futures.

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you all have a good holiday! And I hope you guys are happy that you didn't have to wait for two weeks for this one! Unless I lost count… yeah sorry I had a good holiday and kinda got side track with things. Any who! On to the reviews!**

**Story Stalkers: Your welcome dear and I hope you liked this update and loving this story to enough with the puppy eyes! . **

**Guest: Well heres the new chapter sweetie! And thank you! And I hope you had a good holiday as well!**

**Animemangalover24: Thank you dear here is the update!**

**TGirl15: Oh its fine dear! Its good to hear from you again I have missed your reviews but I do understand! Senior years is a lot of time consuming so I understand. I'm glad your feeling better after you accident. If it helps during my freshmen year I got into a accident during break at at a rollerblade place and I hurt my knee… to the point I couldn't even bend it. So when I went school it took a while for it to heal and it finally did! But me and a few friend wen to see a game during lunch and when it was over I went down to bleaches… I was fine but then I realized I forgot my water bottle and went back up and I was flip-flops… and fell down hurting my ankle and my busted up knee. I was in so much pain that I went into shock. And after I recover from said shock I was about to cuss up a storm but a teacher came by and oh god it was just a bad day. Any ways I'm glad I surprised you a lot through the last chapter more will come I promise you that! And yeah but after reading this chapter Kyna has more reasoning for not saying thanks at the moment she is magically posing!…. Wow that sounded weird. Lol But Ashling will get a chance to learn more about dragons now and since everyone else had their own training its not all that bad… I guess.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**-Maddening**


End file.
